The Dark Phoenix
by LordStar016
Summary: Harry Potter is annoyed. Being entered into a Tournament he never wanted to join being shunned by the entire student body and the nightmares getting worse Harry has enough to deal with. But when a book containing information about the future is given to Dumbledore and he has to read it to the Great Hall things just got a whole lot more complicated. HPxDG Weasley Bashing.
1. Chapter 1: The Future

**SUPRISE I AM NOT DEAD! I have been mainly lazy I am being honest here a lot of things have been piling up family matters and school issues and etc etc. I would like to say sorry to my readers and supporters and that all the hate towards me should be justified and I won't say a word about it. Now I know I have other stories to finish but after reading soooo many good stories about Harry Potter I had to write one. So here you guys have a Harry Potter story *NOTE I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AND ALL OTHER HARRY POTTER STUFF BELONG TO J.K Rowling***

**Chapter 1: The Future**

Albus Dumbledore was a man of many plans and ideas some not as "Light" as expected but he never wanted young Harry to fall into the tournament. _"It is as I feared Voldemort is after Harry since I can't do anything I will have to let certain events play out maybe I can form my plans to work with them". _As he was thinking Albus Dumbledore never noticed the bright flash of light above his head but he certainly noticed a book falling on his head. "Whats this I wonder?" he said aloud. He read the title and all color drained from his face however he noticed a note sticking out from the side. _"To Albus Dumbledore this is a book from the future it tells no lies and is a warning for you and certain others read this at the Great Hall and summon these people Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, The Weasley Family, the Greengrass Family, Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, and Nymphdora Tonks.". - From H.J.P.B.P.G.S.R.H.G.G _The legendary defeaterofGellert Grindelwald, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, Leader of the Light, Supreme Mugwump, and the greatest wizard alive was shocked to his core. _"From the future and who in Merlins name had that long of a name?". _He wondered as he read the note. "Very well then.". he said as he went to the floo to call the required people.

Harry was used to feeling down about stuff. I mean ever since he was chosen to be in this stupid tournament all his friends and housemates betrayed him kicking him out of his house and forcing him to stay in a "hidden" room. Not to mention his godfather was on the run, he still had to return to his abusive relatives, he had to stop Voldemort 3 bloody times already and the nightmares keep getting worse. All in all Harry Potter was in no mood to be called to the Great Hall in the middle of the day. As he walked to the Great Hall Harry didn't look anyone in the eye has some sneered at him or just shoved there "Potter Stinks" badges in his face. When he made it to the Great Hall he was shocked to see Remus and Snuffles there along with the Weasley's and Lucius Malfoy with the Minister and a woman who looked like a toad. Not far beside them was a stern pretty looking woman who had a determined face and there was also a pink haired witch standing at the door way. The was also a tall brown haired man with a pretty blonde haired woman beside him at the Syltherin table. "Ah Harry my boy I have a seat for you by Mr. Lupin.". said the Headmaster who was sitting in the center eyes twinkling like mad.

Harry suppressed a smile as he walked and gave Remus a hug and was pushed to the ground by Snuffles. "HAHA get off me Snuffles HAHA HA!". laughed Harry as the whole Hall watched with sneers or some small smiles. When Harry sat down he noticed Ron glaring at him and Hermione giving him a sad frown. He scowled and turned his head. "Greetings all are guest and students you all may be wondering why I have called you all here it is to read a book I received about the future.". Dumbledore said. "WHAT!" was the cry that most people had. "SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. "I know its hard to believe but who every sent us it promised and even made proof that it was all true.". said Dumbledore. When the student body settled down along with a interested Fudge and Umbridge Dumbledore read the title. "**The Dark Phoenix**". He read aloud to the students. Everyone was silent and Dumbledore began to read.

"**Prolog, The old man cowered in the corner knowing whatever he said was going to decide his fate "live or die".**

The students were listening with rapt attention and no one was making a sound.

**He looked up at the throne before him with teary eyes "My…my lord please I…I meant nothing of it." he begged.**

The students began to whisper in fear. Was he talking about the Dark Lord…or someone else. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to read again.

**The figure sitting on the throne looked over at the old man. The figure was tall, very tall about 6.2 ft tall with a dark cloak around him with a hood covering most of his face with a old but strong body the man looked about 68 years old but he radiated a power unlike anything before.**

"Wow.". said many students. "Who is that I wonder?" asked a couple of Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs looked a little frightened by his description while Harry and Lucius wondered at the same time _"Could it be the Dark Lord?"_

"**My dear dear Albert do you know what I am upset about? Is it because you insulted my palace? Is it because you tried to kill a guard of mine? or is it because you told someone about my plans?" a voice that sounded like a knife scrapping a rock said to the old man. Albert was scared. "I..I…I don't know what you mean my lord?". Albert replied trying to trick the man. "YOU DARE TRY TO LIE TO ME!". The man yelled at Albert. With out even raising a finger the man was suddenly lived into the air his veins could feel a small amount of pressure on them. "I TRIED TO BE REASONABLE BUT YOU DECIDED TO LIE TO ME AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER FOR IT!". The man yelled. Suddenly Albert felt his veins constrict and then suddenly his entire veins exploded killing him instantly.**

Several students threw up and everyone looked sick. "That sounds like something Voldemort would do." said Harry. Remus locked at him with a face that said _"Don't say his name."_ while Snuffles gave a small growl. "Everyone please remain calm I need to continue." said Dumbledore.

**The body fell to the floor and the man sighed. "Tinky." he said. A house elf appeared before him bowing. "Master summoned Tinky?" he asked. "Remove this mess." the man said with a tone that said **_**"Don't defy me."**_

Harry could see Hermione fuming while he just chuckled a bit.

**Tinky removed the body and the man slumped into his throne. For many years now he had just sat in his palace and thought of something anything that could fix his boredom. He had already burned a whole city to the ground, played war with his own army and had his servants entertain him by making fools of themselves. He tried to move on he really did try. He saw new lands, met many new people and invented new things and he was proud of himself yes he was.**

The whole room was shocked. He burnt cites? He PLAYED with is army? Who the bloody hell is this guy?

**But not matter how much he tried he couldn't get over his past. He could remember it clear as day. The giant castle of Hogwarts, the steaming Hogwarts Express and the beautiful lake that was not far. Ah how he missed Hogwarts a shame it was destroyed.**

"WHAT!" screamed many people. "HOGWARTS DESTROYED HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" screamed many people. Albus and the teachers were all sad at this news but never the less the had to control the students. "SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore. The students calmed down at that. "As much as it is a pain to hear of this news we must except it this book was meant to help us change the future so perhaps we can save Hogwarts." said Dumbledore. His words calmed the student body down and he continued to read.

**Alas he would not also forget his great dangers he faced at Howarts and his past especially the Witch Hunters War and then of course the worst wars of all The Tradition War and The Great War. Oh how he hated those wars by far worse then the one before it.**

Silence that was what could describe the halls. "T..t..two w…wars…" stuttered a young Hufflepuff. The school couldn't believe it had this man truly fought in two wars and mentioned a third one?

**The man smirked as he recalled what his dear friend Sarota said to him before. "One cant have to much cunning and one can not have to much courage." It was ironic hearing it from him seeing as how being a Basilisk made it being cunning and courageous very very easy.**

"He can talk to snakes certainly sounds like the Dark Lord." said Draco. Harry was wondering while students and Ministry officials grew worried.

**The man soon faded into shadoww and reappeared at his bed chambers. He entered the room and laid in his bed. He looked at the items in his room and felt a small pain of memory jab at him.**

"Fading?" "Did he mean Apparate?" questioned the students as Dumbledore took a break and grabbed a glass of water.

**The pictures of his old dead friends on his walls with his self portrait in the center and then the one that hurt most of all….the one that held his true love.**

People began to whisper and girls began to coo or say "Awww" while Dumbledore continued to read.

**Her picture was just a reminder of how he failed to keep her safe how he let her die and that he couldn't bring her back no matter how much he tried to use the Stone or begged his old friend he could not save her. "I failed you my love I promised to protect you to keep you safe from harms way…to save child….I failed you so bad." the man said.**

Some girls started to have tears in there eyes and many people were frowning or feeling sorry for the man.

**The man suddenly heard a loud bang come from the main palace entrance and when he used his powers to check the wards and scan for intruders he saw who had arrived and laughed. "Well now another foolish group has come to challenge me? HA I will let them come to the throne room." the man spoke and pressed a button on his table side. He then Apparated to his throne and summoned his sword and wand along with his cane.**

The students were getting a bit excited. "He has a sword and cane?" "What did that button do?" "Who are these guys?" "Who is this man?" all these questions rolled out as the students began to chat a bit to loudly and Dumbledore had to stop it again.

**Soon four figures entered his throne room. The leader was a man about the mans age with a sword at his side and a wand in his hand. Then there was a smaller man a Goblin and Human child who wore Goblin battle armor and had a spear and shield. Then there was a woman with fire red hair and wore a leather battle gear with a wand in her hand. The last guy was a big tall strong bloke with a chain gun in his hands with grenades and guns all over. The man smirked at his guests. "Welcome."**

"Seriusly he just says "Welcome?" thats got to be the stupidest thing ever." said Malfoy. Many Slytherins agreed but the Gryffindors found it funny. Harry smirked thinking that was something he would do.

"**We have no interest in your formatilys Dark Wizard we have come to finally destroy you!" said the half Goblin. "Zanthis please control yourself don't get to riled up or we will fail." spoke the female. "Just tell me when to blast him to hell boss and I will do it." spoke the big guy. The half Goblin known as Zanthis turned to the female. "Well if your so brave Amanda please by all means address the foul man before us." he said to the girl known as Amanda. Amanda said nothing but the leader raised his hand. Durge, Amanda and Zanthis please focus." he said. "Yes Master Charles." said Zanthis.**

The students were talking to each other about who or what this group could be or why the man had not killed them yet.

"**If your going to kill me just do it already I am tired of listening to the table." the man spoke with a hint of amusement. The growp turned towards him and just like that Durge was shooting his chain gun at him. The bullets that were being fired and the speed should have killed the man and no one alive could have dodged them but yet the man vanished and appeared behind the Gobiln. "Boo" was all the man said before he snapped the Goblins neck lick nothing and quickly drew a dagger and rammed it into Amanda's leg. He turned to Durge and before Durge could shoot the man ran forward like a bullet tore of his battle axe and rammed it into Durge's head. Finnally he turned to the leader. "Your group is pathetic I hope you prove to be a challenge. Charles said nothing but fired a quick expelliarmus at the man but the man merely raised his hand and deflected the shot and before Charles could retaliate the man merely raised his hand and fired a flash of green light before Charles dropped dead.**

The Hall was in a uproar. "HOW COULD HE DO THAT!" "THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY!" all the yelling and screaming ended when Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore fired several bangs into the air. "Everyone please calm down I am sure the book will explain how this man came to have this power." said Dumbledore. The students calmed down and let Dumbledore continue.

**The man sighed and turned towards Amanda who was laying on the grounds with her foot injured. "Why didn't you kill me going to use me for some sick pleasure?" she tried to mock him but failed looking very stupid. The man said nothing but healed her leg and took her weapons. "You didn't have the hate towards me as the others I could sense it. You came after me do to wanting to prove yourself and for that I am going to send you free." the man said before he snapped his fingers and Amanda was gone.**

The Hall murmured about being to nice and not trusting anyone but never the less they continued to listen.

**The man soon went to his chambers gain and laid down. As he fell asleep he thought about his past and how all this happened and how he got the long long long last name of H.J.P.B.P.G.S.R.H.G.G or how he became this powerful.**

"So thats who sent us the book the guy in the story." said Dumbledore. The Hall expected it a bit but they wanted to know what those letters stood for.

**As the lord fell asleep he thought about his true name and his titles as he began to dream of his past. Grey Lord of Magic Lord Harry James Potter-Black-****Peverell****-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gaunt and he didn't dare mention the last one soon fell asleep.**

"Thats the end of the prolog." said Dumbledore while the whole hall was staring at Harry in shock, in awe or in fear. It took ten seconds before the entire hall burst out one word **"WHAT!"**

**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of "The Dark Phoenix" and I will update as soon as I can. Also here have a free star for yourself.**


	2. Chapter 2: Slytherin Ally

**Hello my dear readers here is the next chapter for the story I hope you all enjoy it because all the current reviews have made my day :) Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter in any way that honor belongs to J.K Rowling who made some pretty amazing books. Also before we start I need to tell you all that there will be mature moments in this story don't like it don't read it. Now without further ado let us begin the story. Also here is some tips some of the thinking and ****Parseltongue look the same but there two different things.**

**Chapter 2: Slytherin Ally**

The whole hall was staring at Harry with shock. "H..H…H..Harry?" stuttered Hermione. Dumbledore felt a great fear grow in his chest. _"Harry killed people!? Has he gone dark in the future? I hope I can stop this soon."_ He thought as the hall was whispering about how Harry had became evil. "Well Potter looks like you became a dark wizard I must say must be the worst one ever." said Draco. His father sighed but smirked while most of the hall laughed. Snuffles began to growl and Harry had to pet him and tell him it was ok. Meanwhile Ginny Weasley was in wonder thinking that it must be her who was his true love in the future and that she had a powerful husband who would give anything to save her from death. However one Minister Fudge and Umbridge saw this as a excuse. "AHA a dark wizard Auror's ARREST HIM!" yelled Fudge. Tonks didn't move a inch merely looked at Fudge with a raised eyebrow. "Cornelius this is in the future Harry has not done anything wrong yet." said Dumbledore. "EXCEPT ENTER HIS NAME IN THE GOBLET!" yelled Ron. The hall agreed. "Students let me read the first chapter of these story and if we have time read the second one." said Dumbledore. The hall agreed the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons all listened as well with rapt attention about the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

**Chapter 1: A New Friend, Harry James Potter sat alone in the back of the class listening to Professor Binns rabble on and on about Goblin Rebellions and other boring facts that couldn't keep the class awake.**

"MR POTTER!" said a stunned Professor McGonagall. Harry smiled sheepishly while some of the students laughed at his discomfort. "Wait I thought this took place when Harry was older?" asked a random Ravenclaw. "Remember he said he was recalling the past so the story is about what lead up to that moment." said Hermione in a superior tone.

**Harry sighed as he gathered his things and left the class as quickly as he could. He didn't want to see the "Potter Stinks" badges or worse his former friends and housemates. The thought of them made his anger rise but he controlled himself.**

The Gryffindors all squirmed nervously at this and some even felt a little guilty.

**The only people Harry could count on for support were Hagrid and Neville. Good old Neville never wore those horrible badges and never once questioned if Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire. No the day after Neville just sat right next to him and helped him out like a true housemate.**

Harry looked at Neville with gratitude and the Professors were smiling at the poor blushing boy.

**Harry was walking along when suddenly he heard his name being called out. "WHY SO TENSE POTTER!" Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy the arrogant ponce who thought he was better than Merlin himself. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you'l last ten minutes in this tournament." said Draco jumping down from a tree. He walks up to Harry with a smirk. "He disagrees…he thinks you won't last five." laughed Malfoy.**

The hall turned towards both Malfoy's, Lucius was glaring at his son while Draco was not looking at anyone.

"**I don't give a damn what your father thinks of me Malfoy." said Harry to Draco's face. "He's vile and cruel and your pathetic." he said before turning around.**

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU STUPID BRAT!" roared Lucius while Draco smirked. "Calm yourself Lucius the boy is tense I am sure he meant nothing of it." said Dumbledore. Snape sneered at Potter's arrogance. _"Just like his father."_ he thought.

"**Pathetic." said Malfoy as he took out his wand and aimed at Potters back. He was about to fire when a deep Scottish voice called out "OH NO YOU DONT!" suddenly before Draco even knew what happened he was on the ground and a white ferret. Harry turned and smiled as he saw Professor Moody move over and used his wand lifting Draco and bouncing him up and down and making him do tricks. "You stinking..cowardly…- "Professor Moody what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall. "Teaching." replied Moody. "IS THAT A STUDENT!" screamed a horrified McGonagall. "Technically its a ferret." said Moody as he turned Draco and flung him to the ground. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret." said a near by Hufflepuff.**

The whole hall was laughing at Draco while Dumbledore and Lucius and the other adults looked at Moody with disapproving stares. "He dared touch my son!?" roared Lucius. Moody just glared back at him which made even Malfoy stand down.

**Professor McGonagall turned Draco back. He stood up and backed away from Moody in fear. "Wait until my father hears about this." he said. Moody dropped his staff and charged after Malfoy yelling out "IS THAT A THREAT!" Malfoy ran as fast as he could back into the castle while McGonagall scolded Moody. "We never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that!" said a stern McGonagall. "He might have mentioned it." replied Moody with his head down. "And you do well to rememberer that." she said and she then walked away shooing the audience as she went.**

McGonagall looked smug while Moody just grunted.

**Harry walked along feeling much better after that experience. He was however still bummed about how people think he cheated his way into the tournament. He was already famous for something he didn't do and now people think he wants more glory? The anger boiled inside Harry and he decided to return to his current living area.**

Harry suddenly paled very badly and everyone was excited. Now they were going to know where the cheat sleeps and stays so they can get to him.

**Harry walks along to the second floor girls bathroom and he entered and there seeing Moaning Myrtle. "Hello Harry come to say hello to little old me?" she moans about. Harry smirked and bowed to her. "Greetings Myrtle alas as much as I would love to chat I need to enter my living area." he replied. Myrtle giggled and flew back into her stall.**

A lot of the girls were impressed a bit while the boys were disgusted or impressed. However everyone wondered why he was in the girls bathroom. Harry paled as well as Dumbledore and many of the other teachers who knew what was in that bathroom. "Harry…please…please tell me you didn't." said Dumbledore. Harry said nothing but looked at the ground. The students began to wonder again.

**Harry walked to the sinks and searched for the one with the snake on it. When he found it he hissed in the language of Parseltongue "**_**Open"**_**. Suddenly the whole sink rose up and revealed the entrance to his living space. **_**"Stairs"**_** he hissed again and then stairs jutted out in a spiral leading downwards. **_**"Torches" **_**he hissed one last time before dim light torches lit the way down. Harry walked down and the entrance then closed itself up. When he reached the bottom he went to the round door with 2 snakes tangled together. "**_**Open**_**" he hissed. The snakes untangled themselves and the door opened. Harry stepped threw and when he said torches again the whole area was lit up. Snake statues covered the hall way with tall pillars and a giant face in the center. Water was also on the ground. He entered the pathway and made his way to the giant stone face of Salazar Slytherin. Harry Potter had then entered the Chamber of Secrets.**

Everyone was silent. Then it took 5 seconds before loud shouts and screams arose. "WHAT!" "ITS IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" "HE IS A DARK WIZARD!" "HE HAS BEEN STAYING THERE!" screamed everyone. Harry groaned and placed his head in his hands. Snuffles tried to reassure him and Remus looked very worried. "Harry…why?" he asked. "No one but me can enter I figured it was the safest place since many people wanted to hurt me and my things." he replied. "SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore. "THE CHAMBER ALBUS HE HAS BEEN STAYING IN THE CHAMBER OH WE FAILED HIM!" said a frantic McGonagall. The Slytherins looked at Harry with grudging respect while the other houses looked at him in fear. "Everyone please remain calm." spoke Dumbledore. "Yes the Chamber Of Secrets is in the second floor girls bathroom however it can only be opened by a Parselmouth hence why Harry is the only one who could enter." said Dumbledore. He was very worried that Harry was falling to the dark and this was more proof towards that. He sat down and began to continue to read.

**Harry smiled lovingly at the room. When he was in his second year the place had terrified him however when he began to explore it more in his third year he was no longer afraid infact the place was cozy. He had drained most of the water and made sure the blocks were in place and had cleaned up the place very nicely. It was like his personal chamber funny since he was a former Gryffindor.**

The Gryffindors again squirmed in guilt and fear. While some of the students stared at awe in Harry. He had known about it since second year? The ones who remembered recalled the rumors of how he was the Heir of Slytherin.

**He then found the place were he had stopped Lord Voldemort from returning in his 16 year old body along with battling a 60 ft Basilisk.**

"WHAT!" screamed many students including Fudge and Amelia. "A STUDENT HAD TO FIGHT THAT BIG A BASILISK THAT WAS IN THE SCHOOL!" roared a outraged Amelia Bones. Harry could hear Snuffles sigh and he wondered why. "Harry had killed it in his second year and no need to worry it was only unleashed his second year and was stopped before any serious harm." said Dumbledore. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "A SECOND YEAR HAD TO FIGHT A BASILISK AND SEVERAL STUDENTS PETRIFIED IS NOT GOOD THIS HAPPENED ONCE BEFORE AND NOW WE KNOW WHAT CAUSED THE KILLINGS!" roared Amelia. Snuffles then randomly howled out loud and several students laughed. Albus calmed down Amelia but then had to deal with explaining Voldemort. "Yes Voldemort tried to return in his 16 year old body Harry stopped him." said Dumbledore. Everyone looked at Harry with awe and fear. _"Great now they will never leave me alone." _thought Harry.

**Harry then went over to the right corridor and entered it. Inside he found Salazar Slytherins personal Library and he picked out several books about certain Charms and DADA spells.**

"It has a library!" said Hermione and many Ravenclaws who wanted the knowledge. Harry nodded his head. Many students now felt bad about doing things to him because they knew he would never let them go in now.

**He returned the center and moved a couch he had brought in to the center and sat down and began to read. While he was reading he decided he wanted some company. He easily called out into the left corridor. **_**"Zarina could you come talk to me I need some company." **_**he hissed out in Parseltongue. Suddenly not long later a large snake came around the corner and slithered up and coiled around Harry's feet. **_**"Masssster I have missssed you." **_**hissed the 5 ft long Blood and Short tailed Python snake. Harry had found her in the Forbidden Forest one night and had invited her to the chamber which she grew comfortable with.**

Everyone looked at Harry in fear and awe. "A Python is your company Potter? Thats very very sad." said Draco. The Slytherins looked at Draco with shock at his stupidity talking to snakes is considered a great honor in there House. "Bloody dark wizard I say." said several Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. "Harry why do you have a snake?" asked Dumbledore in fear. "Whats wrong with that I mean Zarina wouldn't hurt anyone unless I told her to besides she is my friend." Harry said with fierce determination. Remus smiled proudly while Snuffles barked. Dumbledore sighed and continued to read.

**Harry continued to read while Zarina coiled around his feet and began to sleep. Harry was studying more and more magic than ever before. He learned about many spells and had already mastered fifth year spells in DADA and Transfiguration as well as learning more about certain curses and hexes.**

The hall looked at Harry shocked. He usually was in the lower grades yet here he sounds smart…is he holding back in class?]

**As he continued to read Harry thought about what the task for the Triwizard Tournament would be. He figured it had to be something very dangerous and what most people would never do. As he thought about it he didn't notice it was time for dinner. He quickly left the chamber after saying goodbye to Zarina who was sad at her lost pillow.**

The hall chuckled about. Who knew snakes had a since of humor.

**He walked along the corridors and finally made it to dinner. The entire Gryffindor Table glared at him with the exception of Neville who smiled at him and Hermione who refused to look at him. He sighed and when and got his plate of food and was about to leave when Hagrid stopped him. "Arry why don't yeh come with me 's bout the tournament." said Hagrid. Harry followed Hagrid who led him down to the Forbidden Forest. **

The hall was wondering why they were going down there while the Headmaster looked at Hagrid with a stern gaze. "Hagrid why are you showing him that?" he asked him. Hagrid was confused as Dumbledore. "I don't know Professor Dumbledore." he replied back.

**As they entered Hagrid told him to stay back a bit. Harry was confused until they came upon a camp site. What was going on in the camp was what shocked Harry. Dragons…four fire breathing dragons were being handled by dragon handlers and were desperately trying to get out. "The First Task…is dragons!?" said a surprised Harry.**

"WHAT your making students fight DRAGONS!" roared many of the students at Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Ron paled and Hermione gasped. "Everyone please calm down. The dragons will be chained up and no they don't have to fight the dragon they just have to get passed it." said Dumbledore.

**After Hagrid had talked to him about dragons Harry returned to the chamber. He decided to head to the bedroom. He went to the center of the chamber and looked at the statue of Salazar. **_**"Speak to me Slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts four." **_**he spoke in Parseltongue. The mouth of the statue opened up and he then entered it. After walking down the hall way he reached two different paths. One lead to the main chamber were Salazar kept his most valuable things along with the bed. The other lead to the Basilisk sleeping chambers which connected to the outdoors. **_**"I might as well see how Sarota is doing." **_**Harry thought and began walking down the left path. When he reached the end he came to a large round room with many animal bones and shed skin. A giant hole that lead to the outside was 5 feet above him. In the center of the room curled up was a 60 ft basilisk that was curled up in its sleep. **_**"Hello Sarota." **_**Harry hissed politely. The giant snake's eyes opened and it turned towards Harry it raised its head to be 3 feet above Harry. **_**"Greeting's Harry." **_**it hissed back at him.**

The hall was in an uproar. "I thought you said he killed it!" screamed many students. While certain Slytherins and Ravenclaws remembered the name from before. "EVERY ONE PLEASE CALM DOWN!" yelled Harry. Everyone stopped to look at him. "Alright yes the Headmaster said I killed him and during 2d year I thought I did as I had stabbed him threw the head and I thought I hit his brain. However I merely knocked him unconscious and made him wounded. I went back in the middle of third year and found him and we made peace…kinda." Harry explained. The hall still was frightened about there being a 60 ft basilisk in the school but they continued to listen to Dumbledore.

"_**How are you is your head fully healed from when I stabbed you?" **_**Harry asked. Sarota nodded his head. **_**"Indeed I have young Harry I would again like to say sorry for attacking you and your friends…you see the blasted boy had some of my former masters blood in him hence how I had no control." **_**Sarota said. Harry understood what Voldemort forced this actually nice creature to do so many bad deeds. **_**"I see your eyes have healed seeing as how Fawkes ripped your eyes out. Glad to see they recovered and thank you for not killing me by closing your second eye lids." **_**Harry replied.**

"Second eye lids?" asked a Hufflepuff. "Some snakes have second eye lids to protect there pupils when facing a predator Sarota closes his so she can not kill me by looking at me." said Harry. The students understood but were frightened still about the giant snake.

"_**Young Harry that blasted bird did what needed to be done…let us not forget however the fact that you are my friend and current noble speaker alive." **_**said Sarota. Harry nodded thinking about how he had heard Sarota say many times that Harry was his "Master" Harry had to remind him that he was not the Heir of Slytherin. After talking for a while Harry had decided to return to his main chamber. Soon he entered the king sized bed and quickly fell asleep.**

**Harry awoke the next morning after dreaming about the dark mansion again. They kept getting worse.**

The whole hall was wondering about that. "What nightmares and what mansion?" is the questions they asked while Dumbledore gave a sad frown at Harry.

**He slowly got out of bed and stepped over a sleeping Zarina and headed to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Harry entered the Great Hall and was pleased to see only a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins no Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs in sight.**

Once again the whole student body felt a bit guilty. "What if he really didn't enter the cup?" they wondered.

**He grabbed a plate and was about to walk out of the hall he then quickly entered a abandoned class room and began to eat while reading a book called **_**"Dragon's Guide."**_** When he finished eating he quickly went to his first class of Divination. When he arrived he noticed that once again he was alone. Professor ****Trelawney**** predicted his death about 15 more times and then class ended. As he walked down the corridors he then noticed someone…or something following him. He turned his head only to be grabbed and dragged into a broom closet. When Harry could speak and see who took him he was stunned.**

The hall listened in rasp attention to see who took Harry and why. Harry himself was wanting to know despite not wanting his thoughts read aloud.

**Standing in front of him was non other than the famous Ice Queen of Slytherin Daphne Greengrass.**

Everyone turned to look at a shocked Daphne and Dumbledore had a suspicion that was the reason he was told to summon Daphne's family. "Daphne why did you kidnap Potter?" asked Tracy Davis. Daphne turned to her best friend. "I…I think its because….oh…good lord please don't be because of what I think it is." said a pale Daphne. Cyrus Greengrass and Isabel Greengrass walked over and sat by there daughter and young Astoria joined them. After everyone got over there shock and disbelief Dumbledore continued to read.

"**Greengrass?" Harry asked. "Potter." said Daphne. They both just stared at each other for a minute. Finally Daphne sighed and got straight to the point. "Potter I need your help." she said. Harry's eyebrows shot straight up. **_**"The famous Ice Queen needs my help? Its got too be a joke…or not…lets see."**_** Harry thought. "Greengrass your the smartest girl in Slytherin at this year and not to far behind Hermione so tell me what can I offer the famous Ice Queen of Slytherin?" Harry asked in a polite but confused voice. Daphne sighed and replied "Look Potter you think us Slyhterins as slimy gits I get that but trust me I am not here to prank you or to insult you…scratch that not here to hurt you." said Daphne.**

"Nice job honey but seriously what is it that Potter can help with?" asked Cyrus. Daphne sighed and told them it will be mentioned in the book most likely.

**Harry noticed the look of honesty in her eyes and it took all his willpower to pull away from staring. **_**"Damn those eyes are just as bad as Dumbledores and his twinkle!" **_**thought Harry.**

Both Daphne and Harry began to blush while the whole hall either laughed or scowled.

"**Alright Greengrass let me make one thing clear I don't hate all Slytherins only Malfoy and his gang I have no problems with the others. **

Most of the Slytherin's thought about the Boy-Who-Lived kind words and some smiled a bit at thinking they were not hated by him.

**Now go on I am listening." said Harry. "Ok things have been getting ruff for me and my sister in the snake pit." she said. "Why is that? I thought all the boys in there tremble at the thought of you and your sister?" Harry asked in a smirk. Daphne scowled and replied "Don't believe everything you hear Potter I got a good grip on the first, second and third years but above that is harder to make them stay away..things boiled over last night when one Draco Malfoy tried to force me to kiss him." she said while she shivered. "I realize tho I am a pureblood and my family is very high up I am not safe without certain procations neither is Astoria." she said. Harry clenched his fist. Even if he didn't know the girl no one deserves to be forced to like someone…as much as he is forced to "like" his aunt and uncle that was to much.**

The whole hall glared at Draco besides his father who was receiving death glares from Cyrus and Isabel. Meanwhile Daphne looked at Harry and slightly smiled at his thought. The rest of Slytherin thought about the Boy-Who-Lived kind words and some smiled a bit at thinking they were not hated by him.

"**So where do I come into this Greengrass I am not the kind of thing you want protecting you since I am basically on all the schools hate list." Harry replied. Daphne frowned and thought for a minute at why he said that and then it clicked. "Look not everyone thinks you put your name in that cup I for one think it impossible for a fourth year who is just only making his grades could get pass a age line drawn by Albus Dumbledore." she said. Harry wanted nothing more than to smile and thank her a million times but he kept his emotions in check. Whenever you deal with a Slytherin you got to be extra careful…Draco and Tom saw to that.**

While some Slytherins were smirking others frowned at the name "Tom" not knowing anyone in Slytherin named Tom. Daphne blushed again at Harry's words and so did Harry. Remus smirked while Snuffles barked loudly.

"**Thank you it's good to hear that not all the students believe I did it and just for that I will hear you out." Harry said. Daphne sighed in relief and then turned towards Harry. "Alright Potter do you know that your the Heir to the ancient noble house of Potter? and that if you offer House protection I will be untouchable by any unless the few who wish to die a very very very painful death?" asked Daphne. Harry's eyes were so wide he didn't think his eyes would remain in his sockets. "W…w…what…no no no someone would have told me no no I am not…no thats…no." Harry stuttered trying to process this information.** **Daphne noticed his struggle and her angry glare turned softer a bit. "No one told you? You never knew?" she asked truly puzzled. Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore never told me…no one did…..is..is it true?" he asked looking into her eyes. Daphne felt her heart soften a bit when she noticed the fear and utter confusion in his eyes.**

The whole hall was staring at Harry who couldn't believe his thoughts. His anger started to rise. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME! NOT ONCE DID YOU THINK TO TELL ME THAT I AM A HEIR TO A NOBLE HOUSE! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY MAGICAL GUARDIAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" roared Harry. The whole hall was silent except for a smirking Malfoy and a fuming Snape. "POTTER SIT DOWN YOUR AS ARROGANT AS YOUR FATHER!" Snape roared back. Harry glared at Snape and Snape glared back. Dumbledore rose with a sigh. "Harry my boy…please sit down perhaps the book will explain why I never told you." he said. Harry growled as he sat back down but not before giving a slight smile and nod of thanks to Daphne. Daphne's sister and parents were both shocked while the adults were also very angry.

**Daphne told him in a calm voice. "Yes its true perhaps we should look into this matter…only if you in return help me with protecting me and my sister." she said. Harry thought the deal over while his mind was clouded with confusion. He decided it was a good deal. "Very well Greengrass…I will offer you and your sister protection once we sort this all out..I will also help you with whatever you need for the time being as long as you help me with the tournament and figuring out why I never knew about my ancestry." Harry replied. Daphne looked to be in thought but eventually nodded her head and stuck her hand out. "Its a deal Potter." she said. Harry shook her hand and the two exited the broom closet. Harry gave her a small smile as he left.**

Everyone was wondering why Harry never knew and how did Daphne figure it out before him.

**As Harry left for class he continued to think about his new friend Daphne Greengrass. **_**"Well the rumors weren't wrong she really is a scary and very cold witch."**_** he thought.**

Daphne smirked a bit at the first part but also frowned a bit at the last part. _"I don't want to be too cold."_ she thought.

**Harry continued to think about how he was a Heir to a Noble house…why did no one tell him? He continued to think these things as he went along to his next class. After the class Harry decided to meet with Daphne in the Library. When he arrived he noticed her sitting there already. "Greengrass." he said. She turned and nodded her head. "Potter." she replied. Harry sat down and they began to talk about how he could figure everything out. "Well I can't help you with your blood and family relations however I can teach you how to act like a proper Lord and Heir." she said. Harry and her made a plan. First Harry would contact Gringotts and see if they could be any help while Daphne would gather some books on the history of the Wizarding World for him. The two then parted ways after making the plan and Harry went on his way.**

"Thats actually a good plan dear." said Isabel. Daphne blushed with her parents praise and Astoriajust smirked at how much time her sister spent with The Boy-Who-LIved.

**Harry continued to walk down the corridors towards his next class which happened to be Transfiguration. Harry wondered why the staff never did anything to help him. He was forced out of Gryffindor and McGonagall never batted in eye. No one helped him but Hagrid but his power over the students was little compared to the others.**

The teachers were given glares by Remus, Amelia and Cyrus and Isabel while Snuffles growled at them. The teachers squirmed in there seats with guilt and fear. _"Is it possible that are actions would drive him to the dark?" _thought Dumbledore. He then continued to read the book.

**After a long day of work and classes Harry went back to his chamber were he found Zarina talking to Sarota out in the middle of the chamber. **

"Wait how did he get out?" asked Ravenclaw Rodger Davis. Harry turned to him. "Sarota can enter the chamber and leave as he pleases he was after all Salazar's familiar." Harry said while the hall looked shocked at this revelation.

"_**Masssster isssss ready Ssssarota." **_**hissed Zarina. Harry decided to make himself known. **_**"Sarota and Zarina what do I ow this pleasure?" **_**he hissed. Sarota turned his giant head towards Harry. **_**"Harry I was talking to Zarina about how I might have a idea for your "First Task" as it is called." **_**Sarota said while Zarina slithered over to Harry. **_**"Masssster it'sssss a geniussss plan you can talk to the dragon! It issss a sssserpent like usssss." **_**Zarina hissed at him.**

The hall was whispering about how that would never work while Hermione and Daphne both were wondering if it could.

"_**That is not a bad idea at all Sarota I will make that Plan A however I will need a Plan B and C." **_**Harry hissed back. Sarota nodded his head and soon slithered back into his chamber to rest some more. Harry went into Salazar's room and sat at Salazar's desk. There were many books about Salazar's studies in Potions and DADA but there were also several books Harry decided he wouldn't read….maybe.**

The Ravenclaws and Hermione were drooling at the thought of the ancient books however Dumbledore had his worst fears gain even more ground. _"Please don't read them Harry please don't." _he begged in his mind.

**Harry began to research about dragons. He read they don't like dogs and are very proud creatures. After reading a bit more about them he closed the book and went to write the Gringotts letter.**

**Harry began to write the letter to Gringotts. **_**"Dear Gringotts I have just recently learned that I am a Heir to a Noble House I would like to plan a meeting at the bank as soon as possible I hope you reply soon." May your gold always flow- From Harry James Potter**_**.**

The hall looked at Harry with impressed looks. Not many knew the right way to say formal goblin greetings.

**Harry decided to mail the letter and gave it to Hedwig. Hedwig left the chamber from the owl entrance that connected to the outdoors. When Hedwig left Harry decided to lay down for a nap. HE went over to the bed and crawled in. Before he fell asleep Zarina returned and easily slithered in with him and coiled around his leg. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face dreaming about what he discovered today…and his new blue eyed friend.**

"Thats the end of the chapter." said Dumbledore. The hall looked at blushing Harry while Daphne was also blushing. The hall began to whisper and Dumbledore then was about to read the next chapter while Harry wondered what the next chapter will be about.

**There you guys go. I promise to make the next one longer. I am sorry I am not as good with writing about Harry Potter lore as others seeing as how this is my first go at it. The goblin chapters are going to take a LONG while to make while I try to get them understood. Also Harry and Sarota don't do the sssss thing because there higher than the lower serpents hence why I had them not do the ssss thing. Also Sarota survived due to what Harry said and since Sarota was a magical familiar he has the power to heal certain wounds within time including his eyes. Daphne and Harry will NOT be getting together as a couple until the time is right. Also Daphne and Harry's relation ship will grow quickly when they learn about each others past. Sorry got not making everything right but its been hard to right all about his classes and the other shit so I focused on what was important to me. Any who next chapter is all about Daphne and Harry's plan and Goblins.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts and Vault Check

**OK guys I planned on making this chapter longer so yes I have made it longer. I am researching better goblin and wizard lore and will write more about it soon. Any help I will be grateful for. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter nor its characters its settings and all the other things in it. Also Harry will NOT be forgiving a lot of the people in his book self however in his "real time" self will allow some certain friendships to remain however they will NOT be the best of friends or even that close he will either merely forgive them or will be normal friends with them. Most likely the first one however.**

**Chapter 3: Gringotts and Vault Check**

The whole hall was anxious to read the next chapter. After all it is not everyday the Ice Queen and the Golden Boy make a certain alliance. The hall waited eagerly while Harry talked to Remus. "Remus do you think that it may show that Sirius is innocent in the book?" he asked.

Remus suddenly brightened up like he had not even thought about that. "It might and reading into the entire hall people can force him to admit it." he replied back. Snuffles barked happily back at Harry who laughed and rubbed his head. The whole hall was still confused about the dog and how Harry was close to it.

"I never knew Harry had a dog?" thought some students.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to read out the next chapter.

**Chapter 2: Gringotts Bank**

**Harry woke up to Zarina curled up in the corner. He smiled as he got out of bed and went to Hedwig who had returned from delivering the letter to Gringotts. He smiled and pet her while she cooed and ruffled her feathers. "Morning girl please don't fight with Zarina again." he said as he went towards the Great Hall. He entered the Great Hall early and noticed Daphne Greengrass sitting at the Slytherin Table along with a girl with long brown hair and a Italian looking boy with black hair.**

Daphne turned to her friends Tracy and Blaise and smiled slightly at them. They smiled back at her.

**Harry grabbed some food and was about to leave when a large regal looking owl flew down in front of him. Most of the small amount of people in the hall barley glanced at it while others seemed curios. The owl handed him a letter and he opened it up. He decided to read its contents in private or more private with his new Slytherin ally.**

Daphne and Harry both blushed while Daphne glared at Harry across the table. Her parents chuckled and her sister smirked at her. Draco Malfoy didn't like this…not one bit.

**As he walked back to the chamber deciding to learn more in the chamber he recalled what Sarota said once before in his third year.**

***Flashback***

_**Harry walked along to Sarota and soon found the giant snake eating a dead cow.**_

The hall shivered.

"_**Sarota can you tell me about magic a bit seeing as your over a thousand years old?" Harry asked. **_

_**Sarota raised his head from his meal and turned to Harry. "Harry my master collected many artifacts and knowledge in his library knowledge that would allow you not even have to attend class for you could learn it on your own…or if….no..no..no forget the if young Harry you are a powerful wizard but your afraid….you need to learn to not be afraid of being yourself…or you can stay miserable for ever."**_

*** Flashback ends***

The whole hall looked at Harry in small different emotions. The Gryffindors in guilt or anger, the Hufflepuffs in sympathy or anger and disgust, the Ravenclaws with looks of curiosity and small amounts of sympathy and finally the Slytherins looking at him with curios calculating stares.

Harry buried his face in his hands. Dumbledore taking pity on the poor boy decided it best to continue reading the book.

**Harry entered his chamber and began to look at certain studies. He practiced his aim with his wand and his power behind his spells. He shot at certain training dummies that the chamber had in Salazar's armory.**

"The chamber has a armory?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded his head. "The chamber has a lot of stuff in it Professor its got Sarota's room, the armory, the library, the personal room and then there the main hall and then finally the potion room."

The moment Harry said potion room unable to stop himself Snape was internally jumping at the chance to get inside.

The whole hall was buzzing with wonder and awe at what stuff could be inside the famous Chamber of Secrets but knew that the only way in was Harry and with the way they treated him they didn't expect a welcome inside any soon…especially if he told the basilisk about them.

**Harry shot a stunner spell at one dummy and then a blasting curse at the next. He was a whirlwind of spells flying and hitting there targets. After a while he stopped and continued to read more and more about magic from the books that Salazar Slytherin himself had collected. While he was reading about certain potions in his bed chambers he soon checked the time. It was about the time for lunch. Harry soon left and walked back to the Great Hall. **

**Along the way Ron purposely bumped Harry's shoulder making his book fall out onto the floor.**

**Dean and Seamus laughed at Harry as Hermione who was with them frowned but said nothing.**

**Harry sat down and began to pick up his books when Ron decided it be funny to throw one of the books farther away. Harry who had tried not to get angry just felt more pain and sadness but decided not to do anything.**

Ron was being glared at by Fred, George, Bill and Charlie along with several Gryffindors including Hermione who was shocked Ron was being so cruel. Ron was being glared at by most of the Hall but that was nothing compared to the growling he heard from Snuffles.

"GRRRRR" Snuffles growled. Ron flinched as his dad looked at him with disappointment while his mom was more indifferent.

Harry however sighed at reading that part.

**Harry walked over and picked up his book and went into the Great Hall. When he had gotten his food and was beginning to leave when he remembered about Daphne. He quickly ate his food in a abandoned class room and then waited outside the doors for her.**

**When Daphne walked out with the same girl and boy he had seen this morning who he assumed were Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini he got her attention.**

**She turned to her friends and said a few words then walked over to him. Try as he might he couldn't ignore the elegance and self confidence as she walked….something he himself wish he could do but knew that would never happen.**

Daphne smiled slightly but frowned at the same time.

Harry had his face down with a look of doubt while Snuffles nuzzled him and Remus tried to talk to him.

She noticed Hermione looking at Harry in deep sadness and it didn't take a genius to figure out she felt bad but didn't want to risk the same treatment…unlike Neville who was being more of a friend than her. She hoped her future self would help Harry to achieve that…but she didn't understand why.

"**Potter." she said coldly. **

"**Greengrass." he replied. **

"**I take it Gringotts replied back?" she asked. **

**Harry nodded and took out the note. "Decided it best to read it with you for you would understand more about its contents than I would." he replied with a small blush. **

**Try as she might Daphne couldn't hold back a smirk. "I see…didn't think you were smart enough to figure it out Potter?" she asked smirking. Harry scowled and they walked into the abandoned room.**

Daphne snickered and her parents smirked at her while Potter blushed as the hall laughed at what Daphne said.

**They got into the room and Harry took the letter out. "Well open it up and read what it says." Daphne said. Harry nodded and ripped it open. He then read the letter out loud.**

"_**Dear Mr. Potter. **_

_**We At Gringotts are delighted to finally hear from you. We have been trying to contact you for quite some time. Due to the fact that you have not replied to are letters it is wise to come immediately to Gringotts as fast as possible and we can figure out this mess. Go to Gringotts and we will sort this out. May your gold always flows and may your enemies heads lay at your feet. **_

_**From - Gringotts Bank.**_

**Harry looked up at Daphne. She was frowning. **

"**Why do you not reply to Gringotts mail its not wise to ignore it." she said. **

"**But I never got any mail from Gringotts at least Hedwig never brought me any." he said. Some how that made Daphne even more confused and she also looked a little angry. **

"**Thats not right the Potter's are said to be very rich so the fact that you are not getting mail is wrong you should be getting a lot of account checks and business letters as the Heir." she said. **

**Harry felt anger build up. Someone or something is making sure he didn't get all his rightful mail and from what he read before that was illegal.**

"Your right Mr. Potter it is illegal and we will find out who is doing it." said Madam Bones.

Harry smiled at her and many students in the hall wondered who would do something like that. Even Daphne and her parents were angry for interfering with a Ancient and Noble House was a big deal. Meanwhile Dumbledore squirmed nervously in his seat. _"Oh no he is going to find out!"_ he thought franticly.

"**Harry I suggest you go to Gringotts tomorrow after all tomorrow is Saturday you can easily get Professor McGonagalls permission to go." Daphne said to him.**

**Harry nodded his head and put the note in his pocket. A lot of this seemed to just bring more questions. **_**"Who is stopping him from getting Gringotts mail?", "Is whoever doing this stopping him from getting other mail?", "Finally is whoever doing this taking the mail for himself or not?"**_** were the questions Harry thought about.**

"All good questions Mr. Potter all very good questions." said Professor Flitwick.

Madam Bones was also writing down on a note book all of these questions.

"**Greengrass I think we need to discuss other things as well such as my tournament problems." Harry said. **

**Daphne nodded her head. "Alright Potter lay it on me. What do you think the First Task is?" asked Daphne. **

**Harry smirked and replied. "The First Task is dragons Hagird showed me them in the Forbidden Forest." **

**Daphne frowned. "Potter why did Hagrid show you them its against the rules and Hagrid always listens to Dumbledores rules." she said.**

**Now that Harry thought about it yea why did Hagrid show him it?**

The hall all thought the same thing including Hagrid himself. _"Why did I show Harry?" _he thought to himself.

"**I don't know…we can look into that later but yes the First Task is dragons. We have to steal something from them because I highly doubt they want us to fight the dragon." Harry said. **

**Daphne nodded her head. She got this calculating look in her eyes that reminded Harry a bit of Hermione.**

Hermione and Daphne both blushed at this and the hall chuckled.

"**Yes dragons are resistant to basically all magic so no I don't think fighting them is the task." she said. **

"**I think we may need to take something from there nest…like a egg." Harry said.**

**Daphne nodded. "That seems most logical the dragon would guard the nest and such would prove difficult." she said. **

"**If that is the task I have already come up with Plan A." Harry told her. **

**Daphne looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What is it?" she asked.**

"**I am a Parselmouth and a friend of mine told me that technically dragons are serpents too so I could try to talk to the dragon into giving me what ever it is." Harry said.**

**Daphne's eyes widened as if she never thought of that.**

"I probably didn't think about that." Daphne said to her parents.

"**Thats..actually a decent plan Potter." she said surprised. **

**Harry smirked at her. "Well I am not completely stupid." he said. **

**Daphne rolled her eyes and replied back. "No just 99% of the time."**

The hall laughed and Harry scowled as Daphne blushed at how open she was being. _"Why?"_ she wondered.

**Harry scowled and then said "I have a Plan A I think I got a idea for a Plan B and C but I think you need to tell me what you think of them." he said. Daphne nodded.**

"**Alright if Plan A fails I think Plan B should me transforming something into a dog since dragons have a large hate of dogs and use it as a diversion." he said. **

**Daphne looked at him in shock. "Potter if you keep making good idea's like this I may have to threaten you to see if your the real Harry Potter." she said. **

**Harry decided that was a complement.**

"Daphne making complements and joking? What kind of twisted future is this?" Tracy said jokingly. Daphne scowled at her but she too wondered why she was being to open to Potter.

"**Plan C is me summoning my Firebolt and trying to grab the egg as fast as possible." he said. **

**Daphne sighed. "And here I thought I was going to be able to threaten you. Potter that idea is to Gryffindor for me but not only that its suicide. It may taunt the dragon into chasing you itself." she said.**

While the Gryffindors glared at Daphne *Except Hermione who was agreeing with her* the Slytherins snickered while Daphne smirked.

"**Thats why its Plan C." Harry said. Even tho he should take offense to the Gryffindor comment he didn't for he was not a Gryffindor anymore…his former Housemates saw to that.**

Once again the whole school squirmed with guilt.

"**Alright so thats all the plans I have." he said. **

**Daphne turned to him. "I like all but the last one and hopefully you won't have to use it. Your no use to me dead Potter." she said.**

**Harry didn't like the "use" part but he decided to let it slide do to her being in Slytherin. "Alright so I will ask McGonagall later today about tomorrow. Also would you like to accompany me to Gringotts seeing as I am inexperienced with the customs and traditions." he asked her. **

**Daphne's eyes slightly widened for just a second before nodding her head. "Alright Potter I will accompany you just get permission from McGonagall." she said. **

**As she walked out Harry felt like he was a bit happier somehow after talking to her. **_**"Probably due to the fact not once did she call me a "cheat", "liar", "git", or any other nasty words." **_**he thought as he walked away.**

Harry blushed a this as Remus smirked at him and Snuffle's gave him a look saying. _"I know what you mean."_

Daphne however smiled a bit and felt her heart beat a bit faster at those words. _"Whats wrong with me lately?"_ she wondered.

**Harry walked back to the chamber and when he entered he was met with a peculiar sight. A flying Zarina.**

"Huh?" asked the hall.

"I thought snakes couldn't fly?" asked a Hufflepuff.

The hall wondered what was going on so Dumbledore decided to continue to read.

**Harry could see Zarina squirming in the air hooked in Hedwig's claws in a playful way while he heard her hissing out **_**"I am a flying sssssnake bitchesssss get on my level!"**_

The whole hall was laughing really hard.

"Th…HAHA…That…HAHAHA…snake…HAHAHA..has got to be..HAHA…the best..HAHAHAH..thing….HAHAHA…ever…HAHAHA!" laughed out Remus.

Harry was smiling before he could help himself he let out a actual real life laugh.

The hall stopped laughing a bit to look at the laughing Harry. He looked so..happy..carefree…cute in a adorable kid way.

Harry soon noticed the hall looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"You have a very nice laugh Harry." said Ravenclaw Cho Chang.

Remus smiled and many girls and some boys agreed.

Harry blushed from all the praise and unknown to them all when one Daphne Greengrass heard that laugh her heart melted for a split second.

**Harry laughed out loud and this startled Hedwig and she dropped Zarina onto the ground.**

"_**Ouch! Ssssstupid bird!"**_** Zarina hissed at Hedwig.**

**Harry chuckled and walked over and sat down on the couch. Zarina slithered over and curled beside him.**

"_**Masssster how wassss your talk with the Greengrasssss girl?"**_** she asked Harry.**

**Harry smiled as he read the Transfiguration book in his hands. Try as he might Harry found himself thinking about the blonde haired Slytherin more than he thought was necessary.**

Once again Harry blushed while Daphne smiled a little again.

"_**It went well Zarina I must admit she is a smart girl much like my former friend Hermione and I can't help but admit that the way she walks with **__**elegance and self confidence gets me a bit jealous and sad. For I too wish to walk like that." **_**he said to Zarina.**

Daphne and the hall frowned. Harry had such low self confidence in himself that it was hard to not feel sad for him.

"_**Itssss ok Massster you can learn how to walk like that sssssome day." **_**Zarina hissed back before curling Harry's left leg into what Harry called "a snake hug" and fell asleep. Harry sighed as he continued to read.**

The hall chuckled a bit at the "snake hug" but didn't feel like it was a good time to laugh out completely.

**A couple of hours later Harry was walking back with his food in his hand when Ron purposely put his foot out. Harry tripped and fell his food flying all over him and certain others.**

"**Look what you did you stupid cheating git." he said. Harry got up and tried to get himself cleaned up when several students he got messy a couple of 3rd years and 4th years started throwing insults at him.**** He sighed and walked away. It was like his friendship with Ron never even happened like it was all a dream.**

Hermione looked at Ron in shame.

**Harry did nothing as he just walked away deciding not to eat at all. He soon went back to the chamber and fell asleep once again.**

**The next morning Harry was up and ready really early. Like if you told Ron how early he woke up he'd probably die from a heart attack.**

The hall chuckled at the joke but didn't feel like full on laughing.

**Harry raced to Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked on the door and soon she opened up.**

"**Mr. Potter? What in Merlins name are you doing up so early?" she asked him.**

"**Good morning Professor I just wanted to ask if me and a friend of mine could visit Gringotts today. I got a letter from them to go see them as quickly as possible and I hoped that you would allow me to go." he said. **

**McGonagall looked conflicted. On one hand she knew that Gringotts was serious in there business on the other she had orders from Dumbledore to make sure Harry remained safe and she didn't know his friends name. "Mr. Potter who is the friend?" she asked.**

**Harry knew he had to think up a lie because there was no way Mcgonagall would allow him to go with Daphne purely because she is a Slytherin.**

Daphne and the other Slytherin's scowled at the teacher who looked down at her obvious favoritism.

"**Neville is Professor." he replied.**

**Harry thanked his cleaver choice. Unlike basically the rest of the school Neville was his only true friend right now. He knew however he would have to talk to Neville about the cover story.**

**McGonagall sighed and replied back. "Very well Mr. Potter I will right you a pass for Diagon Alley and hopefully you should not take too long." She wrote down a pass and he thanked her and ran off.**

**Harry raced down the hall's which had basically no Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's and only a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins. He entered the Great Hall and quickly got some food. As he was walking out he checked to see if Daphne was there. Harry saw her once again sitting with Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. He waited for Daphne to finish up and soon he and her walked into the abandoned class room.**

"Why is it you always go to a abandoned classroom?" asked a random Gryffindor.

Harry decided not to answer because he didn't know either.

"**Potter I see you got the Portkey and the slips shall we be off then?" she said.**

**Harry nodded and both touched the Portkey and soon they were both at Diagon Alley of course however Harry landed on his butt.**

"**Damn bloody Portkey's hate me." he said as he stood up.**

The hall chuckled a bit at that.

**Daphne smirked and the both headed towards Gringotts. When the arrived Harry walked up the goblin.**

"**I wish to see my bank manager." he said.**

"**Name?" the goblin replied.**

"**Harry James Potter." he said.**

**The goblin looked up at Harry instantly. He peered at him. "Where is your key?" he asked.**

**Harry frowned. He had forgotten all about his key. "I am sorry sir but my key is not with me." he said.**

"What why don't you have your key?" asked Remus.

The whole hall wondered that too except for four people. Molly Weasly, Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly and Albus Dumbledore.

"**May we do a blood test to prove to you sir?" Daphne asked politely even tho she looked at Harry with a look that said **_**"Where is your key?"**_

"**Indeed you may follow me." the goblin sneered. They followed the goblin down to a chamber with a knife and a certain round cauldron thing. "Take the knife and draw some blood and put it into the cauldron if your truly Harry James Potter than it shall say so." the goblin said.**

"**And if I wasn't?" Harry asked.**

"**Then lets just say that we goblins have a…certain way for liars and thieves." the goblin said with a wicked grin.**

The hall shivered at the thought of that.

**Harry gulped and took the knife. He cut his finger a bit and let the blood fall into the cauldron. Suddenly a piece of paper shot out of the cauldron and the goblin took it and read it out loud.**

"_**Harry James Potter"**_

_**Son of James Charles Potter = Deceased and Lily Potter nee Evans = Deceased**_

_**Born: July 31st 1980.**_

Harry, Remus and Snuffles looked down and the hall waited for a moment in silence.

**After reading that the goblin nodded to Harry. "You are who you say you are please follow me." he said. Harry and Daphne followed the goblin deeper into the building passing by certain offices and other places. Soon they came to a room. "Enter inside your manager is waiting for you." he said.**

"**Thank you sir." Harry said.**

**The goblin looked shocked at the politeness that Harry showed him and the goblin walked away with a small smile on his face.**

The adults looked at Harry with approving stares well except for Molly and Dumbeldore who looked like there worst fears were about to come true. _"I am so busted." _thought Dumbledore. Unknown to Dumbledore the book was charmed so whoever was reading it had no choice but to read what it said.

**Harry and Daphne walked in. The room was a small cozy room with some gold statues or silver painting frames with several goblin made armor and weapons lining the walls like artifacts. A strong stern looking goblin in a suit turned to them and gave them a cruel smile.**

"**Mr. Potter at last you have finally decided to arrive. I am Sharptooth your account manager." said Sharptooth.**

**Harry sat down next to Daphne in front of the goblin's desk. "Thank you Mr. Sharptooth and please call me Harry." he said.**

**Sharptooth looked a bit surprised at Harry's politeness but not as much as the other one. "Ah just like your father and grandfather never let me call them anything but James and Charles." the old goblin chuckled.**

**Harry looked a bit more happy hearing more about his grandparents and parents.**

Once again the hall gave small smiles. Many of the students were feeling very bad now about how they treated Harry before.

**Sharptooth then got down to business. "Now Harry we here at Gringotts have been sending you many letters concerning your account's and business finances but you have never respond to any save for the one we sent not to long ago why is that?" he asked.**

**Harry frowned again. "Sir I have never received any Gringotts mail not once and certainly not for the last 13 years." he said.**

**Sharptooth looked upset. "I see that means someone has been interrupting your mail which is illegal in your laws but to mess with Gringotts mail is a whole different matter." he said.**

Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny all looked very very pale as Dumbeldore was forced to keep reading.

**Daphne decided to speak up. "Sir is it possible to do a Vault check as well as a heir check seeing as how Harry never knew about him being a Heir or even rich for that matter."**

**If Sharptooth was upset before now he was mad. "Certainly we can also read your parents will if you would like." said Sharptooth.**

"**My parents have a will!?" Harry said suprsied.**

The whole hall gasped but not as much as Remus. He turned towards Harry. "You never knew your parents had a will!?" he said shocked.

Harry didn't trust his voice but nodded his head.

Cyrus, Isabel, Amelia and certain purebloods and half-bloods looked livid. Will's were very important especially if a Ancient and Noble House is concerned.

**Sharptooth looked shocked. "Are you saying you never heard your parents will!" he said.**

**Harry shook his head.**

**Daphne looked furious her face was red and she grunted out. "Can you bring us to the will and heir chamber?" she said obviously trying to not blow up.**

Tracy and certain others understood why she was showing much emotion. Learning that someone from a Ancient and Noble House didn't know about his own parents will was very bad.

**Sharptooth nodded and lead them down another hall. Inside was another stone circular bowl which had a knife as well. Along with that Harry saw a goblin he recognized bring Sharptooth a piece of paper.**

"**Hello Griphook nice to see you again." he said.**

**Griphook fell over in shock and stared at Harry. "Y..y..you rememberer me?" he asked in shock.**

**Harry frowned. "Of course your the very first goblin I ever met and you took me to my trust vault how could I not forget you?" he asked.**

**Griphook smiled a actually decent smile and walked away after handing the paper to Sharptooth.**

Once again the hall was blown away by Harry's ability to befriend almost anyone or anything. First a snake, then a basilisk, now goblins too?

"**I will now read the will before we do the heir check as well as the vault check." Sharptooth said.**

"_**This is the last will of James Charles Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans."**_

"_**Hello Harry its your parents here if your reading this then Peter Pettigrew betrayed us to Voldemort and we are dead. We are sorry we are not there for you to grow up but we hope you become a wonderful young man and learn to be well advanced at magic.**_

"_**Oh and to do lots of pranks and meet lots of girls OW LILY!" **_

"_**Ignore your father I hope you find a nice young woman and fall in love. Under NO circumstances are you to go to my sister and her family NOT ONCE! You are to go too your sworn godfather Sirius Black or godmother Alice Longbottom.**_

_**If those two are sadly unable to take care of you, your to go too either Amelia Bones, Cyrus and Isabel Greengrass, and Remus Lupin. **_

_**Harry as much as we think Dumbledore is a good man at heart please don't trust him fully he is very crafty. Also please try to not get to involved with the stupid blood feud its ridiculous. **_

_**Harry we want you to know that we love you and that your are the best thing that ever happened to us. **_

_**Further more please allow your father some words to give to a certain person. **_

"_**Right thanks Lily. Hey Prongselt its your dad Prongs here I want you to give one Severus Snape these words they will be in a note in the will. I am sorry about school Severus I was a young arrogant and stuck up child. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you even if was only pranks. I know that you had a friendship with Lily and I am sorry if I did anything to destroy that. I hope you get over your grudge over me and look after my son should he need any help. Please Severus he is my pride and joy I beg you don't hurt him." **_

"_**Harry before this ends we want to tell you we love you with all are hearts and we will see you on the next great adventure."**_

The hall was crying a bit but that was nothing compared to Harry. He was full out crying very hard. He had his head in Remus shoulder and with even thinking Snuffles suddenly transformed into Sirius Black.

The hall gasped but Sirius didn't allow that to stop him. He embraced both Harry and Remus who were both crying.

Everyone had several reactions to the will.

Cyrus and Isabel were angry that Harry was not given to them since Sirius was in Azkaban and Alice and Frank were attacked. They were also very angry at learning certain things during the will.

Daphne and Astoria were shocked and sad to learn that The Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to be living with them or others and were sad about reading the will but surprised that there parents were mentioned.

Amelia and Susan were both angry and sad. Amelia because she never knew and Susan because she could have grown up with someone as a sibling of some kind.

Remus was livid about not being able to get to Harry and was growling in his wolf side.

Dumbledore felt bad for not telling Harry but was also sad that his parents didn't fully trust him. That truly did hurt him.

Severus Snape however was silent and white as a ghost. James Potter his life long enemy had tried to apologize even going as far as to begging for forgiveness. Severus felt like a child. He had let a grudge rule over his emotions about a boy. Lily's boy. He felt sick. So sick that he looked paler than usual. He felt his whole world crash down and he couldn't stop it. He let a single tear fall out of his eye.

The whole hall was silent except for some sniffing and crying.

However after moment Fudge got up and yelled out. "ARREST THAT MAN!"

Sirius turned to Fudge in a look that made the whole hall flinch. "HOW DARE YOU! DID YOU NOT JUST READ THAT PETTER PETTIGREW WAS THE SECET KEEPER AND THE ONE WHO BETRAYED THE POTTERS!" he roared at Fudge.

The hall backed up Sirius surprising many of the adults.

"Yea it said "sworn" godfather that means he CANT hurt Harry or the Potters." said a Ravenclaw.

Fudge sighed looking defeated while Lucius glared and Umbridge frowned. Cyrus and Isabel smiled and Harry hugged his godfather tightly and Sirius hugged him back. They were soon joined by Remus.

After that incident the hall calmed down and tried to get used to seeing one Sirius Black sitting by Harry and Mr. Lupin.

**Harry was crying by the time he finished and grabbed the small note his father made for Professor Snape.**

**As he cried Daphne in a rare act of affection put her hand on his arm and squeezed it.**

No one had it in them to make fun of Daphne at that moment.

"**Sharptooth can I take the test now." Harry said as he stopped crying and started to feel anger.**

**Sharptooth nodded and Harry took the knife and cut his finger letting the blood drop into the bowl.**

**After a few minutes as piece of paper shot out. Sharptooth read it out loud.**

"_**Harry James Potter"**_

_**Son of James Charles Potter = Deceased and Lily Potter nee Evans = Deceased**_

_**Born: July 31st 1980.**_

_**Grandson of Charles Alexander Potter = Deceased and Dora Alina Potter nee Black **_

_**Heir: Potter = Main Line = direct**_

_**Black = Chosen Heir = chosen**_

_**Peverell = Father's side = direct**_

_**Gryffindor = Father's side = direct**_

_**Slytherin = Mother's side = direct**_

_**Ravenclaw = Mother's side = direct**_

_**Hufflepuff = Father's side = distant**_

_**Gaunt = Conquest = conquest**_

_**Vaults: Trust Vault: 10,000 galleons, 50,000 Sickles, 90,000 Knuts.**_

_**Potter Vaults: 50,000,000 Galleons, 500,000,000 Sickles, 100,000,000 Knuts, 500,000,000, Galleons worth of gems, crystals and artifacts, armory, family heirlooms and books.**_

_**Black Vaults: 40,000,000 Galleons, 300,000,000 Sickles, 50,000,000 Knuts, 600,000,000, Galleons worth of gems, crystals and artifacts, armory, family heirlooms and books.**_

_**Peverell Vaults: 10,000,000 Galleons, 300,000,000 Sickles, 900,000,000 Knuts, 100,000,000 worth of gems, crystals and artifacts, thousands of inventions and tools and many books.**_

_**Gryffindor Vaults: 200,000,000 Galleons, 100,000,000,000 Sickles, 1000,000,000 Knuts, 400,000,000 worth of gems, crystals and artifacts, armory, books and heirlooms.**_

_**Slytherin Vaults: 500,000,000 Galleons, 500,000,000,000 Sickles, 900,000,000 Kunts, 600,000,000 worth of gems, crystals and artifacts, armory, books and heirlooms.**_

_**Ravenclaw Vaults: 100,000,000 Galleons, 200,000,000 Sickles, 500,000,000 Knuts, 700,000,000 worth of gems, crystals and artifacts, thousands of books and heirlooms.**_

_**Hufflepuff Vaults: 50,000,000 Galleons, 100,000,000 Sickles, 100,000 Knuts, 500,000 worth of gems, crystals and artifacts, books and heirlooms.**_

_**Gaunt Vaults: 10 Galleons, 50 Sickles, 100 Knuts.**_

_**Locked Vaults: Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gaunt.**_

_**Vaults that will be unlocked when Heir reaches 17: Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gaunt**_

_**Vaults that will be unlocked when former lord is dead: Black**_

_**Magical Abilities: Animagus = Five Forms**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_**Summoner**_

_**Shadow Wielder**_

_**Magical Staus: Transfiguration = Master**_

_**Potions**__**= Expert**_

_**Dark Arts = Master**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts = Master**_

_**Charms = Master**_

_**Astronomy = Expert**_

_**Herbology = Normal**_

_**Arithmancy = Expert**_

_**Ancient Runes = Master**_

_**Apparition = Expert**_

_**Alchemy = Expert**_

_**Magical Block: Shadow Wielder = Completely Blocked**_

_**Summoner = Completely Blocked**_

_**Animagus = Completely Blocked**_

_**Apparition = Completely Blocked**_

_**Core = 95%**_

_**Potions = 99%**_

_**Dark Arts = 100%**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts = 40%**_

_**Charms = 65%**_

_**Transfiguration = 55%**_

_**Astronomy = 99%**_

_**Herbology = 65%**_

_**Arithmancy = 99%**_

_**Ancient Runes = 99%**_

_**Alchemy = 99%**_

The whole hall was silent. your could hear a pin drop. Finally after a couple minutes of silence Harry said "I have a lot of money."

That set the hall off.

"HIS IS RICHER THAN ALL THE HOUSES COMBINED!"

"HE CAN OUT BUY ALL THE HOUSES!"

"I WANT TO MARRY HIM!"

"I CANT BELIVE HE IS THE HEIR OF THE FOUNDERS!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HOUSE PEVERELL!"

"HOW DID HE CONQUEST THE GAUNT LINE?"

"WHO ARE THE GAUNTS?"

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE!"

"HE IS THE RULER OF HOGWARTS!"

"WERE FUCKING DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!"

Dumbledore, Amelia, Sirius, Remus and Harry all fired bangs from there wands.

"EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN I AM SURE ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE BOOK PLEASE BE SEATED!" ordered Dumbledore.

**Harry had to blink multiple times as his brain had apparently shut down on itself. He had ALOT of money and was the heir to ALOT of famous people. He didn't know two of the Houses in the list however. Thats not what got Harry mad oh no it was the blocks on his magical abilities that made him mad.**

"**Sharptooth what do magical blocks do?" he asked.**

**Sharptooth looked shocked. "Magical's blocks can either reduce the persons ability to use and learn a certain subject or completely make them powerless they have been banned by basically every kind of government why do you ask?" he said.**

"**Because I have a lot of blocks placed on me by one A.P.W.B.D who is said to be my magical guardian." Harry replied. **

**Sharptooth growled. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Of course it would be him. Now that I have read the will he should never have been your magical guardian in the first place!"**

Everyone in the hall looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"Pr..Pro..Professor…is..is…is it true?" Harry asked in a heartbroken tone.

Dumbledore sighed and he turned to Harry. "I am sorry Harry but it had to be done its all for The Greater Good." he said.

Harry felt like crying but didn't.

Before anyone could yell however Dumbledore had read ahead and decided he needed to get some tension off him so he quickly read on.

**Harry then asked another question. "Sharptooth who are the Gaunts and Peverell's?"**

**Sharptooth looked at Harry. "I know more about the Peverell's than the Gaunts but all I know is that the Peverell's were a ancient line of inventors and businessmen and had have been rumored to have made 3 extremely powerful artifacts that some claim to be from a children's book. The Gaunts are a near extinct line that were once directly descended to Salazar Slytherin but the line has all but died out. Strange how you have claimed that in conquest for only by killing or damaging someone beyond repair could allow that." he said.**

**Then Harry looked at his latest account withdrawals and magical business contracts and magical contracts he was absolutely shocked.**

"_**Withdrawls: 10,000,000 Galleons to Weasly Vault every year since 1980**_

_**900,000 Galleons to Molly Weasly every year since 1980**_

_**50,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasly every year since 1991**_

**10,000 Galleons to **_**Ginevra Weasly every year since 1992**_

_**Magical Contracts: Marriage Contract between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasly *Not legal***_

_**Businesses: Potters = 75% of Daily Prophet etc etc.**_

_**Owned Proprieties: Potter Manor**_

_**Potter Cottage = Made Historical Sight by Ministry waiting for Heir's decision to either rebuild or leave it as it is.**_

_**Country Home**_

_**Beach House and many others.**_

**Harry was beyond shocked and decided to ask Sharptooth. "Sharptooth I never allowed Molly, Ronald, Ginevra access to my Vaults and I certainly never wanted a marriage contact made for me and Ginny can you explain.**

**When Sharptooth read that the look on his face was beyond mad. It was complete utter rage. "Albus Dumbledore gave Molly Weasly your key to use at her own use. She made her own Vault using her maiden name Prewett and has been practically stealing from your vaults for years and too top it off a illegal marriage contract!"**

The whole hall gasped and turned to the Weasly's. Molly was pale as could be. Ron and Ginny were looking pale as hell and the rest of the family looked like they were kicked.

"M..M…Molly tell me…tell me its not true…please tell me its not true." cried Arthur.

"Arthur it was for are children we couldn't afford them to go to Hogwarts so its all right and besides Ginny looks like Lily its her destiny to be with Harry I did this for are future!" she started to freak out.

"YOUR A DISGRACE TO THE WEALSY NAME!" roared Percy and Bill.

Fred and George turned to Ginny and Ron.

"Were you"

"Two in."

"On this?"

"Of course this was all about me I pretended to be Harry's friend for the money and fame but noooo he had to drag me on dangerous stupid quests!" yelled a pissed of Ron.

"ITS MY DESTINY TO MARRY HIM! ITS MY DESTINY!" cried Ginny.

"YOUR ALL PATHETIC STEALING FROM A ORPHAN THINKING NOTHING FOR YOURSELVES!" roared Bill and Percy and Charlie joined in.

"You claim it for are family but you opened a new entire vault in your maiden name for yourself? That proves this was all for mainly you." said Arthur.

The Weasly's besides Molly, Ginny and Ron all moved to the other side but first all came to Harry.

"Harry we are so so so sorry we didn't know." said Arthur.

Harry said nothing feeling broken and beaten. It was all a lie.

Arthur knowing Harry wouldn't respond left with his sons and sat away from the rest of his family needing time to think.

Dumbledore decided to continue reading.

"**This..this..THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS WE AT GRINGOTTS WILL NOT BE INSULTED LIKE THIS!" Sharptooth roared out. He hit a button and suddenly 2 armed goblin soldiers burst into the room. "Get Director Ragnok in here NOW!" he growled out. The two goblins ran out the door.**

"**I take it is very bad isn't it?" Harry asked. Surprisingly he remained calm but in his eyes you could see the tears being held a bay.**

"**Yes Director Ragnok will be able to get the money back in no time however the Weasly's will most likely go into debt seeing as how they already have so little." Sharptooth replied.**

**Now that Harry thought about it he had a completely Slytherin idea.**

"**Sharptooth if one was to be forced into a Tournament meant for adults could he himself become a adult?" Harry asked.**

**Sharptooth nodded. "Yes it is possible if you wish to speak more lets wait to see Ragnok first." he replied.**

**Daphne suddenly looked up and suddenly she grinned at the idea. "Well well well Potter I must say thats a Slytherin move I must say so myself." she said.**

**Harry grinned back but his heart was not as in it. It still hurt from learning about the betrayal.**

**The two armed goblins came back. "Sir Director Ragnok says to come to him immediately." one said.**

**Sharptooth nodded and motioned for them to follow.**

"**Please be on your best behavior Potter the Director of Gringotts is not as forgiving for arrogance as the others of his kind." was all Daphne said as a warning as they walked down to the Directors office.**

"Thats the end of the chapter." said Dumbledore.

The whole hall was glaring at either him or the Weasly's and frankly they deserved it. Harry just continued to lay in between Sirius and Remus and Daphne felt her heart go out to him.

Hermione who couldn't bear the thought of the betrayal immediately left Ron's side and walked over to the other side of the Gryffindor table much to the shock and anger of Ron.

Ginny couldn't stop looking at Harry in a lustful way and Molly Weasly was crying. Albus decided he didn't want to read anymore for now so he passed the book to Professor McGonagall who looked at him with sadness and anger.

All one Harry Potter could think about was the happy thought that at least he had Sirius and Remus along with Daphne which surprised him but frankly after reading what was read didn't seem so surprising any more.

**OMG that was by far the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you all enjoyed the main part of the Gringotts bank chapter. I think I did pretty well with making his bank manager and the ways they tell certain things but oh well my story my rules. Also the reason Hufflepuff's vault and the Peverell vault are not as big as the others is because 1: Hufflepuff was all about loyalty so I imagine that most of the former heir's gave a lot of money to charity's or to help build hospitals and shops and stuff. for the Peverells its because I think that since they were most likely inventors I think that they focused more on there inventions than there money. So yes in the next chapter Harry will go full out Slytherin on the Weasly's and get his magic unblocked. You know what that means. *Grins evilly* any who hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: King Ragnok and Block Removal

**Alright guys next chapter hope you all enjoy it seeing as how this story is going so far I am very proud of all my hard work and I thank you all for your reviews. I am sorry for giving Harry a bit to much money but for the story it really only matters at certain parts. Also The goblin's in my story are more greedy and polite but also cruel and deceivers. The goblin's play a big role in this story so please don't hate on my goblin's personalities. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter that right belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 4: King Ragnok and Block Removal**

The whole hall was still glaring and whispering about the betrayals in the last chapter as well as the now proven innocent Sirius Black.

Harry couldn't be more sad. First he learns Dumbledore betrayed him now his best friend and a person he saw as a motherly figure. Fate was just cruel to Harry. Little did he know it was about to get a whole lot better.

McGonagall opened to the next chapter and began to read it out loud.

**Chapter 3: The Ritual and Taking Charge**

**Harry, Daphne and Sharptooth walked down the corridors until they reached a door. Well door would be understating it. The entrance to Ragnoks office was like the entrance to Hogwarts except a bit smaller with gold jewels and Goblin paintings and writings written on it. Two heavily armed goblins stood by the door both scowling and standing at attention.**

The hall grew a bit excited. It was not everyday someone was allowed to meet with the Goblin King and Director of Gringotts.

**Sharptooth knocked on the door.**

"**Enter." said a deep dark voice.**

**Harry walked in and saw a large room with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, gold, silver, bronze, platinum, pearls, and many other gems covered the walls and ceiling along with many statues of goblins and armor in a stand in the corners.**

Ron, Molly and many others were drooling and others were gasping in awe.

"That must be some amazing architecture." said a blonde Ravenclaw who sighed dreamily. ***AU: Couldn't help it but make that reference for those who get it :)***

**Ragnok was the tallest goblin Harry had ever seen. He was still shorter than Harry but unlike Sharptooth and Griphook he was at his chin. Ragnok seemed to radiate authority and power and the battle scars and blades all around told Harry that this goblin was a force to be reckoned with.**

**He grinned a cruel smile but his face was covered in scars and seemed to have some shades of wrinkles but he hid it well.**

The hall was in awe.

The tallest goblin in the world was Ragnok for all the goblin kings were at least the size of a 14 year old and the mentioned of the scars made many in the hall shudder.

"**Greetings King Ragnok may your enemies fall before you." said Harry as he bowed alongside Daphne and Sharptooth.**

**Ragnok's eyebrows rose at the greeting but still scowled out.**

"You have a way with surprising people with your manners Harry." Remus said. Harry blushed at his praise and replied back. "I must be respectful to all I meet its only nice." he said. Remus smiled and Sirius patted his shoulder.

"**Greetings Heir Potter may your enemies fall before you as well now what seems to be the problem toady that requires my authority?" he asked in a cruel smile.**

**Sharptooth spoke up. "Director it seems that the Vault of Potter has been being robbed from since 1980 from when young Mr. Potter here was a baby."**

**Ragnok's face was one of shock and disbelief before it turned into anger.**

"**Who are the culprits that were found?" he growled out.**

"**Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Ronald ****Bilius**** Weasley, ****Ginevra Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore." said Sharptooth.**

Once again the group in question found themselves under the glares of almost everyone in the hall excluding Lucius, Draco, Fudge, Umbridge and several Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.

**Ragnok growled again. "What are the main charges?" asked Ragnok.**

**Sharptooth winced at the growling goblin and Harry didn't blame him for he too was scared of the fierce king of the goblins.**

The hall shivered at the thought of being stuck with the deadliest goblin alive.

"**Molly, Ginevra and Ronald have been taking money from the Vault since 1980 up until this year. Also Molly has made a new account under the name of "Prewett" for herself which in turn means she steals even more money. Albus Dumbledore was the one who gave them the key to Mr. Potter's vault due to him being Mr. Potter's magical guardian and after reading the will of his parents had NO right to claim. Also Albus Dumbledore put so many blocks on Harry's magic that it was nearly all blocked. Then finally to top it all off he made a illegal marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter." Sharptooth said in one go.**

Once again glares were sent to the traitors and Albus way.

**Ragnok's reaction was one of legend. The goblin seemed to glow red in rage. His eyes glowed orange before he roared out and raised his hands and blasted nearly everything in the room to smithereens. He roared and picked up a goblin war sword and chucked it into the wall which much to Harry's shock impaled nearly all the way inside the wall.**

**Harry knew that if anyone had the guts or stupidity to challenge to legendary goblin king they wouldn't last a second.**

The hall was shocked and scared. Many of them didn't treat the goblins with respect and if they were to deal with the goblin king there was not doubt they would die a very painful death.

Molly, Ron and Ginny all looked like they pissed themselves and frankly the hall felt satisfied with that.

"**THEY DARE TRY TO ROB ONE OF ARE MOST TRUSTED AND OLDEST CLIENTS THEY WILL BE EXECUTED FOR SUCH TREACHERY!" he roared out.**

Despite being angry at them Arthur was pale as could be. Even if they did a horrible deed he did love his daughter and youngest son. He was still a bit more angry at his wife but even so he did not want her dead.

The traitors were as pale as could be however McGonagall had gone ahead and sighed in relaxation and continued to read.

"**King Ragnok." Harry started to say before he was interrupted by Ragnok.**

"**Director Ragnok we are meeting as Director of Gringotts not as Goblin King." he said still red with fury.**

"**Sorry, Director Ragnok I would like to ask them not to be executed even if they deserve it." Harry said.**

The whole hall turned and gaped at Harry.

Dumbledore smiled at this and the traitors stared open wide. Ron smirked at thinking he still cared and Molly was happy as well that he wouldn't do anything.

Ginny however was completely set on that Harry did that all because he loved her.

"Why would he do that?" asked Astoria.

Daphne and her parents couldn't answer for they too wondered why he did what he did.

"**Harry why they deserve it and it would be justice." said Daphne.**

**Ragnok at hearing this calmed down a bit and was intrigued with the idea.**

"**Heir Potter you surprise me not many would not want to spare robbers I myself would have them beheaded at my feet for such a horrible deed." he said with a cruel dreamy smile like he could imagine it happening right now.**

Once again the hall shivered.

"**As much as I want too Ron may have pretended to be my friend but he still helped me out in several problems even if he didn't do much he was still there. Molly tho over protective and to nosey was a ok motherly figure and helped me out in certain times." Harry said.**

**Daphne gave a sad smile at Harry's honor.**

"**Make no mistake Director Molly, Ronald and Ginevra will all be punished as I have a…certain plan in mind." Harry said with a cruel smile of his own.**

The hall started to whisper about what Harry might plan while Dumbledore frowned and the traitors got a little scared.

**Ragnok grinned at Harry. "What would that be Heir Potter?" he asked.**

"**First things first Director I was told that there was a way for me to become a legal adult now that I have been entered into a tournament meant for adults is this true?" Harry asked.**

**Sharptooth and Ragnok grinned. "Indeed there is a way. I would be glad to help…only this time for free due to you being a Potter." Ragnok said.**

The hall was confused. What did being a Potter have anything to due with Ragnok helping for free?

**Harry looked confused before Sharptooth explained. "The Potter's helped found Gringotts and have been loyal helpers to the goblin race since, they are a respected name in the goblin race."**

**Harry nodded and Daphne's eyes were so wide they could be saucers.**

The hall chuckled at this and Daphne frowned and grumbled.

"**Alright I would like to do that how do we do it?" Harry asked.**

**Ragnok simply walked over to his desk and took out a parchment.**

**He wrote a couple of words on the parchment and then gave it to a owl. The owl flew off and he turned back around.**

"**Done. Normally you would have to go threw at least 5 hour's of lawyers and other business that can take forever to finish." he said.**

"**However seeing as how I am the King of the Goblin's and the Director of Gringotts. I only had to say that you are allowed to become a adult and there you go. You can now access all but the Black family vault and can do magic outside of school." Ragnok said.**

The hall was in shock.

Never has the Director of Gringotts been so..polite and kind. Also Dumbledore felt more and more worried for himself and his grand plans.

"_No no no NO NO NO! I can't not allow Harry to remain a adult he won't go back to his aunt and uncles and that will mean he won't be protected by the blood wards!" _Dumbledore thought franticly while McGonagall read on.

"**Speaking of my magic is it possible to remove the blocks placed on it? I would like to reach my full potential." Harry said.**

**Ragnok nodded. "Indeed we at Gringotts are one of the few places that can remove such things. However it will cost you." he said with a greedy glint in his eyes.**

Once again the hall shivered. Leave it to the King of the Goblin's to be greedy for gold.

"**How much?" Harry asked.**

**Ragnok smirked and replied back "50,000 galleons would be enough for the job." he said.**

Most in the hall thought that was a large price but to Harry it was like losing a knut.

"**Very well I trust you will take the payment from my vaults?" Harry asked.**

**Ragnok nodded and lead Harry, Daphne and Sharptooth down the halls.**

**The came into a large chamber with a spiral star in the center with several armed goblins everywhere.**

The students wondered why so many guards were needed so McGonagall kept reading.

"**Don't mind them they are here to protect me incase anything happens." said Ragnok.**

"Ohhh." most of the hall said now understanding.

**Harry was lead to the middle of the spiral and was told to sit in the center.**

"**You must drink this potion before we begin. As well as take some of your blood." said a old goblin who wore a cloak.**

**Ragnok, Sharptooth and Daphne were well away from the spiral.**

**Several old cloaked goblins appeared and each took a tip from the spiral.**

The hall was excited not knowing what was going to happen. Harry, Sirius, Remus, Daphne, and several others were worried about what might happen.

**Harry drank the potion and it tasted pretty bad but he didn't gag. Afterwords the cloaked goblin cut his hand and blood dripped into the spiral center. It filled up the whole spiral and then suddenly the goblin said a word and Harry felt light headed.**

**From afar Daphne watched in horror as Harry slumped down unconscious and she resisted the urge to run help him.**

"_**Whats up with me lately? Why do I care so much? Why am I being so…open?" **_**she thought as the goblins began to chant.**

The hall looked at Daphne who was also deep in thought about why.

**The goblins began to chant.**

**They began to chant louder and louder until finally blue, purple and green beams of light surrounded Harry who was lifted off the ground floating as the beams began to enter his body.**

**The moment they entered him Harry gave out a ear piercing scream.**

Sirius gripped Harry for dear life while the hall looked at him in worry.

**Daphne had to try to block out the screams for they were to much for her to handle.**

**Even the goblin's had a hard time to not flinch at the screams.**

**Harry however was feeling the biggest burning feeling he ever felt. His scar burned, his body burned and his mind burned.\**

The hall looked at Harry with worry.

**Suddenly as the swirling magic around Harry swirled faster and faster his screamed his loudest and a wave of magic exploded from him.**

**Daphne, and several of the armed goblin's fell over while Ragnok and Sharptooth were pushed backwards.**

The hall looked shocked at Harry who also looked shocked. Dumbledore sighed. _"Great my plans are falling apart." _he thought as McGonagall continued to read.

**Harry saw something in his mind. It was a vision. It showed a army charging at another army. A cloaked man battling two people on a tall tower. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. A castle being destroyed. Werewolves and Vampire's fighting each other. The last vision was a dark fiery bird which screeched out like Fawkes did. Then he suddenly felt a flash or light and suddenly darkness.**

The whole hall was whispering.

Albus Dumbledore looked puzzled.

'_Where those images of the future? or of the past?' _he wondered while Remus and Sirius were crushing Harry in a hug.

**Harry awoke on the ground of Gringotts.**

**Several old goblin's looked down on him with curios stares.**

**Harry couldn't move he felt so sore and his body ached with pain.**

Once again Harry lost the ability to breath when Sirius hugged him tightly.

**Suddenly Sharptooth appeared before him.**

"**Do you have the parchment which shows if it was successful?" he asked the goblin elders.**

**One of them handed him a parchment.**

**When Sharptooth read it his eyes winded like saucers.**

"**This…this…this is impossible." he stared awe struck at the paper.**

The hall looked excited because what ever made a goblin awe struck had to be good.

**Harry saw Daphne walk over and he smiled.**

"**Hey…did I win?" he croaked out with his raspy voice.**

**Daphne frowned and shook her head.**

"**Stupid idiot." she said but the look in her eyes held relief.**

'_Why tho?' Why am I so relived he is ok?' _Daphne wondered while her mother merely smiled at her baby.

**Ragnok came over and took a look at the parchment.**

**His eyes too widened but only for a split second.**

"**Whats wrong with me? Did the ritual not work?" Harry asked gaining some more strength in his voice but couldn't move anything.**

"** your magical strength and abilities..they are all unblocked but…but when we..checked your magical strength levels which allows us to see what rank in power you are..it was…something else." Sharptooth said forgetting that Harry didn't want to be called 'Mr. Potter'**

"Rankings?" asked a random Gryffindor.

Dumbledore explained.

"Rankings are what your power in magic is. The lowest is E which many newborns and children are up still 4th year before they begin to get better its main numbers are 0 to 150."

"The next is D were most people are at. Students go to that either until certain strength and knowledge allows them to pass on its numbers are 150 to 500."

"C is not that common but it is there. Most of the eldest wizards are C and adults are the ones with C or just about to be C its numbers are 500 to 1000."

"The next one is B. This is a rare type which only the top can get too. There are at least 50 at this rank most are highly trained or older wizards its numbers are 1000 to 1500."

"A is by far one of the most rarest you will ever find. Only about 10 people I know are A rank and that is nearly impossible to get to. It takes years and years of knowledge and power to get to that rank its numbers are 1500 to 2500."

"S is the best ranking you could ever hope to achieve. S is above A by amazingly. There are only 20 people in the WORLD with that ranking. It is for the grandest of wizards and witches and those that are at this rank are not to be fought or reckoned with its numbers are 2500 to 5000."

"Then there is the rank which only one person has ever achieved. The rank of M. M stands for Merlin who was the only wizard ever to get this rank. It is the grandest ranking ever and none but Merlin has and probably ever will reach it. Its numbers are 5000 to 15000."

The hall looked shocked but excited.

They wanted to know what ranking's they were when a small flash of light appeared above the staff table and a small note flew down to Dumbledore.

When he read it he was shocked but smiled.

"It seems that Future Harry decided to send us this list of certain rankings of students and staff." said Dumbledore. The hall looked excited.

Dumbledore decided to read it quickly.

**Rank E: Ronald Weasley = 125, Ginny Weasley = 140, Lavander Brown = 143, Collin Creevey = 125, Seamus Finnigan = 146, Dean Thomas = 143, Astoria Greengrass = 145, Zacharias Smith = 145, Justin Finch - Fletchley = 143.**

**Rank D: Hermione Granger = 191, Draco Malfoy = 155, Neville Longbottom = 195, Ernest Macmillan = 164, Hannah Abbott = 170, Leanne = 154, Susan Bones = 190, Angelina Johnson = 235, Alicia Spinnet = 230, Katie Bell = 225, Lee Jordan = 235, George Weasley = 245, Fred Weasley = 245, Praviti Patil = 156, Padma Patil = 185, Cho Chang = 205, Cedric Diggory = 450, Tracy Davis = 185, Theodore Nott Jr = 190, Blaise Zabini = 186, Millicent Bulstrode = 167, Pansy Parkinson = 160, Daphne Greengrass = 210.**

**Rank C: Percy Weasley = 505, Bill Weasley = 750, Charlie Weasley = 650, Nymphadora Tonks = 670, Lucius Malfoy = 850, Cornelius Fudge = 550, Sirius Black = 900, Remus Lupin = 890, Doloris Umbridge = 540, Isabel Greengrass = 860, Cyrus Greengrass = 900, Arthur Weasley = 795, Molly Weasley = 676.**

**Rank B: Minerva McGonagall = 1300, Severus Snape = 1100, Filius Flitwick = 1250, Alastor Moody = 1500.**

**Rank A: Albus Dumbledore = 2000, T.M.R or Lord Voldemort = 2050, King Ragnok = 2100, Gellert ****Grindelwald = 1900.**

**Rank S: Currently no one you know**

**Rank M: Merlin**

Several in the hall were disappointed. Those that were, were basically all on E except for Astoria who knew she belonged there.

Everyone however was looking at the strongest ones.

"Wow Dumbledore is powerful." said several students.

After talking and discussing there discoveries McGonagall continued to read the book.

"**Why whats wrong?" Harry asked.**

**Harry knew all about the rank system. He heard many brag about certain scores they got but he never bothered to try it himself. Now however it was a different story.**

"**Your magical power and rank…is…is…..is…at least 10,000." Sharptooth said.**

"**ITS OVER 9000!" screamed a shocked goblin**

The hall froze.

They had just realized that Harry was not on the list.

They all stared at the boy who was a powerful as Merlin himself.

It took only 10 second's before once again yelling began.

"WHAT!"

"ITS OVER 9000!"

"HE IS THE POWERFULEST WIZARD ALIVE!"

"STRONGER THAN ALL OF US COMBINED!"

"OH I KNEW IT WERE DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!"

"SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore who he himself was shocked.

He knew Harry was about a A rank like himself and Tom but to learn he was the most powerful wizard alive was the biggest shock ever.

"Everyone please remain calm there are certain things that you must know that the book will most likely explain now please let Professor McGonagall read please." he said.

The hall calmed down but Harry was as shocked as every and Daphne was looking at him with awe.

However lots of girls soon wanted The-Boy-Who-Lived as there own not only for his riches and good looks but for his power.

**Harry was shocked. He was a M rank that should not be possible. Only Merlin himself was in that rank. He knew now he had to be extra careful to who he tells this information too.**

"**Thats…wow." said a wide eyed Daphne.**

**Harry still felt weak and sore but was getting better. He was able to stand up a bit but soon fell back down.**

**Suddenly Harry felt himself floating over until he landed in a nice chair.**

"**Mr. Potter now that you have been unblocked all your magical abilities are back to you. However due to there being to much blocks you made need to rest for at least 3 days before you can fully operate again. Then it will take time to fully grape the magic you have unlocked. I suggest getting powerful teachers to help you control it I myself can't due to the fact that I am a goblin and law's dictate that we goblins can barely see wizard kind. However you can still do business here at this time." said Ragnok.**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Thank you Director. Now that I am a adult may I become a Lord?" he asked.**

The hall stopped whispering and shut there mouths to listen at this.

Dumbledore sighed. It was all over now. His plans were foiled he only hoped his future self could understand that.

"**Indeed in fact you already are, here summon your Lord rings to you by merely wishing them to be here." Ragnok said.**

**Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt 6 things appears into his hands.**

**They were 6 rings. One had the Potter crest it had on it and certain gems and a red and gold glint on it. The next one had a strange symbol on it a triangle with a circle and line it also had some silver dark metal with it. The next one had the Gryffindor crest on it with red and gold glint and many small gems. The next one had the Slytherin crest on it with silver and green glint along with small gems. The next had the Ravenclaw crest with blue and grey glint and certain gems. The last one had the Hufflepuff crest on it with yellow and red glint with some gems on it.**

**Harry put them on his fingers and felt power and protection flow threw him. Daphne had explained that the rings would only allow him to wear them and would warn him from certain attacks and block certain negative potions such as love potion and loyalty potions and other stuff. Harry knew that the Black ring didn't appear due to Sirius not being dead but was puzzled why the Gaunt one didn't appear.**

"**Director the Gaunt family ring did not appear?" he asked confused.**

**Ragnok looked just as puzzled.**

"**Odd it should have appeared by now..strange try it again." he said.**

**Harry did yet nothing happened.**

The hall looked puzzled even Dumbledore.

"Why is it not working?" asked Susan Bones.

"I don't know." said Hannah Abbott.

**Ragnok looked even more puzzled. "Odd..dont worry Lord Potter I can send a team of goblins to track it down….for a price." he said with a smirk.**

**Harry sighed. "How much?" he asked.**

"**4500 galleons." said Ragnok.**

**Harry agreed.**

"**Now I believe you need to deal with some robbers." said Ragnok with a growl.**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Take all that they stole back. If they can't repay enough put them in debut force them out of there house for all I care. They betrayed me and my trust. All they had to do was ask but it s too late for Molly, Ronald and Ginevra but its not to late for those who have not." he said.**

Dumbledore and the Weasley's frowned. There was no point arguing with Harry because this took place in the future but Ronald having been born stupid had to open his big fat pig mouth.

"You bloody GIT after all I DID FOR YOU!" he roared. Harry stared at him hard his green eyes piercing into his mind. "WHAT YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME!" he roared back.

The hall froze. Never had they heard Harry sound so mad…except before today.

"I SAVED YOUR FAT ARSE SO MANY TIMES WHILE YOU WHINED AND COMPLAINED!" he roared.

Ron was about to reply when McGonagall scolded them both. "Now sit down and let me read." she said.

They both sat down glaring at each other while Hermione watched with sadness.

**Ragnok grinned. "Thats a fine idea Lord Potter I will see to it right away now I believe it's time for you to return to school." he said.**

**Harry and Daphne thanked both Ragnok and Sharptooth before grabbing the Portkey and landing back in Hogwarts in non other than the abandoned class room where they left.**

**Dsphne turned to Harry to see how he had landed but stopped when she saw him laying on the floor in pain.**

"**Still…can't…move." he groaned out trying to stand.**

**Daphne sighed and went over and helped him up a bit.**

"**Damn it Potter why can't you ever do things on your own." she said with a joking tone.**

Once again Astoria smirked at her older sister.

**She helped Harry over to the door when he decided to stop her.**

"**Take me to Madam Pomfrey." he whispered out.**

**She nodded and helped him walk all the way.**

**Try as she might she couldn't help but blush a bit at how close they were to each other.**

'_**No bad brain don't think like that.' **_**she thought.**

The hall chuckled looking at a blushing Daphne and a blushing Harry.

Tracy and Astoria smirked but Draco once again was scowling.

**Luckly when they arrived Madam Pomfrey was in her office so before she could see them together Daphne laid Harry down on the bed and began to leave when Harry grabbed her arm.**

"**Th..thank you..for..for..being with me…to..today.." he said already starting to fall asleep.**

**Daphne gave a small smile.**

"**Don't worry you'l repay me tomorrow Potter." she said.**

**Harry didn't reply for he had already fallen asleep.**

The hall smiled a bit at that.

**Daphne walked out and went down to the dungeons. When she entered she was interrogated by Tracy about where she was. She easily played it off by saying the library and Tracy to tired to pester just let it go.**

Daphne smirked at Tracy.

**Daphne laid down and fell asleep with a small smile on her face dreaming about a boy with messy black hair and green eyes.**

"Thats the chapter." said McGonagall.

The hall looked at a blushing Daphne while Harry gave her a small smile.

"Now as much as we would love to continue to read its getting late so off to bed we shall continue in the morning." said Dumbledore.

As Harry went to the Chamber due to Sirius and Remus needing to talk with the adults about Sirius and his false criminal record.

Harry went to the Chamber and fell asleep dreaming about a blue eyed blonde beauty while in the dungeons Daphne Greengrass began to dream about a handsome green-eyed black haired man.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not as good as the last one but cut me some slack this was all about business and Harry's magical blocks. The romance is starting to get higher but will kick off later in the story. Now many have asked for none to be forgiven and not many will believe me. However some will so to bad so sad. Also this is only MINOR Dumbledore bashing. I always liked Dumbledore's character but I love Dumbledore bashing so I made a bit of a compromise. He will try to control Harry but wont be full out evil and a complete dick. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Familiars and Founders

**WOW already this story beats my former best one and that is like 36 chapters long! Honestly however that story is when I was younger and a OC kind of guy…don't get me wrong I still am but I didn't make the story focus on them anymore. Now on to certain things I would like to address. People keep asking if Harry will forgive people when I have already stated what he will do in previous chapters. Dumbeldore is not EVIL like Voldemort. He dose not want to rule the world or kill Harry. He is a misguided old man who had the burden of being looked too for guidance by the rest of the Wizarding World. He did what he thought was right. Sure he will be punished but no he won't be completely bashed…only in the book really. Flames will be ignored and all positive reviews will be much liked. DISCLAIMER I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling. Sorry for not updating I have been working on other stories as well as school. P.S my own magical creatures will be appearing in this. Also before we start here is a outline of the Chamber's rooms. The entrance as you know already and the statue which leads to Harry and Sarota's rooms. Outside in front of the statue is the main room. The right hall way has a library and potion room. The left hall way had the armory and treasury. The center behind the statue has the main common room and several hidden passage ways *hint hint*.**

**Chapter 5: Familiars and Founders**

When Harry woke up he felt energized and ready to roll. He never felt so…jumpy. He thinks it has to do with how everything has been going. He gets to spend time with Remus and Sirius WITHOUT getting into trouble and he also learns why he was falling behind in classes. He also learned he got his magic unblocked in the future! He would go get it unblocked if he was not so focused on reading the book.

He headed down to the Great Hall and began to eat with Sirius and Remus. When people started to pile in he gave a smile to Daphne he looked at him and gave him a small smile in return.

When the traitor Weasley's entered everyone glared at them especially the pureblood families.

After eating for a while Dumbledore stood up and began to address the hall.

"Good morning students. I know you all must be excited to continue reading this book so I will not stand in your way. Professor McGonagall you may begin reading." he said and began to sit down.

McGonagall cleared her throat and began to read.

**Chapter 4: Familiars and Portraits**

**Harry awoke to Madam ****Pomfrey standing over him with Dumbledore and McGonagall there too. Harry felt his anger rise at seeing Dumbledore but controlled it.**

Once again Dumbledore frowned and sighed as people began to glare at him.

**Harry felt a little bit better than before. He didn't feel too good however because trying to move felt sore and painful.**

The hall winced.

"**Harry my boy we would like to know why you are in the infirmary?" Dumbledore said. Harry thought of something quickly.**

"**I felt a bit sore sir thats all but I thank you for your concern." Harry said in a polite tone.**

**Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't look convinced but nevertheless they left.**

Dumbledore and McGonagall frowned. They should have done a better job at figuring out what was a lie or not.

**Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.**

"**I am fine now Madam Pomfrey I may just need rest." I say to her. She looks at me with another raised eyebrow but says nothing other than "Do you need anything else Mr. Potter?"**

**I smile at her sheepishly.**

"**Uh yea maybe some energy potions like…3?" I ask.**

Sirius and Remus shake there heads.

"Pup I need to teach you how to make a better bluff." Sirius said.

The teachers look nervous at the thought of Sirius teaching Harry how to bluff.

**She left and brought him the potions.**

"**I don't want to see you back here until after the tournament Mr. Potter." she says with a small smile.**

**Harry grabs the potions and drinks one.**

**He felt energized suddenly but it came with a price.**

The hall looked puzzled at that.

"What potion's don't come with a price unless there done by non professionals." said a Ravenclaw.

**Harry's magical aura was being to glow out of his body in small waves.**

**He quickly got up and ran out of the Infirmary saying a quick thanks the Madam Pomfrey.**

The hall chuckled at that.

**He quickly ran into the girls bathroom and entered the chamber as fast as possible.**

**He ran down the hall and right before he was about to enter his room Sarota slithered in front of him.**

The hall tensed not used to the basilisk still.

"_**Young Harry where are you off too?" **_**he asked.**

**Harry looked at Sarota and gave him a small smile.**

"_**Hello Sarota please tell Zarina I am ok. I was in the Infirmary for the night. I am now a Lord and apparently the Heir of Slytherin." **_**he hissed.**

**Sarota raised his head back and gave out a snake laugh.**

"_**I knew all along Young Master I see your now Lord Slytherin. I commend you. I feel your power flowing threw you Master." **_**Sarota hissed back.**

The hall looked a bit startled at that but never the less Harry excepted it.

"_**Sarota even if I am the Heir of Slytherin that dose not mean you have to call me Master. Call me Harry but if you want you can indeed call me Master." **_**Harry hissed back.**

**Sarota nodded his giant head.**

"_**Thank you Master. I believe its time you went to rest."**_** Sarota hissed.**

**Harry entered his room and quickly went into his bed.**

**Before falling asleep he sent a note to McGonagall to tell her that he will be studying in his room for the tournament's task is coming up. Soon after Hall fell fast asleep.**

The hall whispered about Harry having so much power and money and Draco got jealous.

'_It should be ME they should be talking about in awe and admiration not POTTER!' _he thought.

McGonagall cleared her throat and began to read again.

**When Harry awoke he learned he had been asleep for two whole days.**

The hall's eyes widened.

**It was worth it however. Harry felt like he could take on the world. He felt such power flowing threw him. It was coming off in a magical aura that seemed to be like a emerald green mist.**

The hall looked at Harry in shock.

"It takes a lot of power to be able to do that let alone without even doing anything." said a Slytherin.

Daphne looked at Harry in respect which in return he gave her a small smile.

**Harry got out of his bed and went out of the room after getting dressed. Outside he found Sarota and Zarina talking.**

"_**Good morning my friends." **_**he hissed out.**

**The two snakes turned and bowed a bit to Harry.**

"_**Massster itssss good to ssseee your awake." **_**hissed Zarina.**

"_**Harry I have something very important to show you…I think you are ready especially since your the Heir of Hogwarts." **_**Sarota hissed.**

The hall looked awed. The Familiar of Salazar Slytherin must have all sorts of knowledge on the school and all were anxious to see what it showed Harry.

**Zarina slithered away while Harry followed Sarota.**

**They walked and slithered down the long chamber hallway until they came to the main common room. Harry had been in here many times to relax. It was a lot more comfy and cozy than the other rooms. Sarota slithered over to a large painting of the castle of Hogwarts which was at the end of the wall. *AU ok so listen the common room is a large rectangular room. In the very back of the room is the painting.* Sarota stopped in front of it.**

The hall looked confused.

"Whats so special about a painting of Hogwarts?" asked a Hufflepuff.

The whole hall was confused so to clear things up McGonagall continued to read.

"_**Sarota whats so special about this painting? I mean I have seen it a hundred times?" **_**Harry asked.**

**Sarota turned to him.**

"_**Young Harry this painting has a secret that I have not showed you yet. I believe it is the right time for you to learn of it. Say this to the painting in our normal tongue 'Bravery, Cunning, Knowledge and Loyalty this is what makes the grand school of Hogwarts.' and it will reveal itself." **_**he hissed to Harry.**

**Harry turned towards the painting and said "Bravery, Cunning, Knowledge and Loyalty this is what makes the grand school of Hogwarts."**

**Suddenly the painting began to glow a bright white until it suddenly turned into a mist and behind it revealed a hidden passage.**

"OH MY!" said a surprised Ravenclaw.

The hall began to whisper about what could be down there and the teachers had a hard time settling everyone down. Especially since there own curiosity was getting the best of them.

"Everyone please lower your voices and allow Professor McGonagall to read." said Dumbledore.

When everyone calmed down McGonagall began to read again.

**Harry looked on in shock while Sarota hissed out a small chuckle.**

"_**Follow me Young Harry." **_**he hissed and they both entered the secret corridor.**

**When they entered Harry noticed the painting became solid again but Sarota said not to worry about it because the password works both sides.**

**They walked down the dimly light passage until they came to four different paths.**

"_**Sarota where do these paths lead?" **_**Harry asked.**

"Thats what we would like to know." said a Gryffindor who was recognized as Seamus Finnigan.

**Sarota turned towards Harry.**

"_**The one on the far right leads to a hidden room. The one on the far left leads to a hidden room. The middle left one leads to a hidden room and the middle right one leads to the Great Hall." **_**he hissed.**

The hall looked shocked.

"More hidden chambers not discovered before!" said a excited Hermione. She was about to ask Harry if she could join him when she relized he was not with her or hell even talking to her. She felt her heart clench in pain. _'Thats it after this chapter I am going to apologize to Harry. Ronald hopefully will do the same and everything will go back to normal.'_ Hermione thought.

**Sarota decided to go down the middle left one and Harry followed.**

**After walking down another dimly lit hall they reached a block. It appeared to be the same painting. Harry said the password and they stepped or slithered threw.**

**Harry was then in a brightly lit common room much like the one in the chamber but more red and gold everywhere along with lion pictures and some brighter colors.**

The hall looked in amazed and confused.

"_**Sarota where are we its like a Gryffindor style common room like in the chamber?" **_**Harry asked.**

**Sarota gave a chuckle.**

"_**I will tell you soon follow me."**_** he hissed.**

**They walked out into the main hall which had a stone floor like the chamber but had gold pillars instead of silver.**

**They walked into the armory. It was full of weapons, armor and certain wands and trophies and awards. Harry was looking at a sword when a loud roar was heard.**

The hall tensed and Sirius gripped Harry tightly.

"Sirius…can't breath…" he choked out.

Sirius loosened his grip and Harry turned to him.

"Sarota is a basilisk and I am the Heir of Slytherin I don't think he would like me be hurt until he is either dead or…well dead." he said.

The hall over heard and some relaxed while other's wondered what the hell could be in the room.

**Harry turned his head and by the main entrance to the room they were in was a giant beastly looking lion thing. It was a male and had long sharp teeth about the size of small swords and giant muscular legs and paws with long claws on the end of them. Its tail was thin but flexible looking and its mane was dark red. Its eyes were sky blue and its fur was golden. The only thing that didn't make it a over sized lion was the fact that it had some feathers on its back and legs a bit and had giant eagle wings. It was about 30 feet tall. Harry was up to its chin however its width was larger than him big time and it looked like it could swallow half of Harry in one gulp. Harry knew what this creature was. It was a Griffon and it looked like it was ready to kill.**

Silence is what followed for a brief five seconds before a panic arose.

"A GRIFFON IN THE SCHOOL!"

"THAT BIG GRIFFONS NEVER GROW THAT BIG!"

"HARRY BETTER GET OUT OF THERE!

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore.

The hall settled down a bit but Amelia was already ranting at Dumbledore.

"FIRST A BASALISK AND NOW A GIRFFON ALBUS DUMBLEDORE FOR YOUR SAKE THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY MORE CREATURES IN THIS SCHOOL OR MERLIN HELP ME I WILL SEARCH THE WHOLE SCHOOL WITH THE AURORS!" she yelled at him.

Sirius sighed lovingly.

"I love it when she dose that." he said in a dreamy voice which caused Remus to look amused and Harry to looked shocked.

McGonagall decided to keep reading.

**Harry was about to run when Sarota slithered in front of him and heard it call out to the Griffon. Harry was not paying attention to his surroundings for he was in shock. He was taken out of his shock when he realized the Griffon was right in front of him. Looking down at him a bit dead in the eyes.**

The hall tensed and Sirius began to breath faster.

Daphne felt her heart stop a bit but she didn't know why.

**Harry closed his eyes waiting for the worst but suddenly he was on the floor being licked to death by the giant cat and bird.**

"**HAHA…s..s…stop…p..HAHA…plea…HAHAHA..please…HAHA…" Harry cried out.**

The hall relaxed while many looked puzzled as to why a Griffon was licking Harry and why Sarota was not doing anything.

**Harry got up and looked at the Griffon.**

**Suddenly he heard the Griffon speak.**

"_**So your Godric's Heir? HA your powerful kid I can't believe I almost ate you!" he growled out.**_

The hall stopped and looked at Harry.

"You can understand him?" people asked him.

Unlike snakes no one had the ability to talk to Griffons or other animals unless your bonded or a master at mind reading.

"Because Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor he may be able to understand the Griffon I want to know why tho." said Dumbledore.

"_**How…how can I understand you?" **_**Harry asked.**

"_**Because Young Harry he is Godric Gryffindor's familiar as I am Salazar Slytherin's familiar."**_** Sarota hissed out.**

"_**Sarota its been a while. I hope you have not been hogging the Heir of Hogwarts here." **_**the Griffon said.**

**Sarota gave a chuckle.**

"_**Anyways I am Gondor at your service Sir." **_**the Griffon said and gave a bow.**

"_**You and Sarota know each other?" **_**Harry asked.**

"_**Yes we are old friends me and Sarota have been here for a long long time. Since the school was built as you know." **_**said Gondor.**

Once again the hall listened with awe and amazement.

"_**Welcome to The Hall of Honor Godric Gryffindor's special room." **_**said Gondor.**

"So like The Chamber of Secrets, The Hall of Honor is Gryffindor's chamber." said Dumbledore.

The Gryffindor's listened with rapt attention.

"_**Like The Chamber of Secrets right?" **_**Harry asked.**

"_**Indeed Young Harry this is Godric's chambers. You can explore it later. Lets go see the other halls. Gondor your welcome to join us." **_**Sarota hissed out.**

**Gondor nodded his head and growled out **_**"I have not left the hall in a while unless its to go hunting." **_**said Gondor.**

**The three then went back to the common room and entered the painting once again the they began walk back down until they reached the pathways.**

"_**Now Harry see the one next to the far right?" **_**said Sarota.**

"_**Yes I see it is that the way back to the chamber?" **_**Harry asked.**

**Sarota nodded.**

"Oh I see there all connected so they can all leave one and easily go to the next without having to go threw the main hall ways." said a Ravenclaw.

**The trio decided to go down the hall next to the way to the chamber.**

**When they reached the same exact painting they entered the room.**

**Like before it was the same kind of common room but instead of Green and Silver or Red and Gold there was Blue and Bronze colors and a lot more book shelves and chairs.**

**No sign of a creature so Harry, Sarota and Gondor walked down out of the room.**

**They entered a neat library looking room much like the chamber's main hall this one was like that except had wood floors and beams intend of stone and silver.**

"Where are they now?" asked a random student.

"I don't know." replied another.

**The trio entered the right hall and entered a HUGE library. Books were everywhere and many many scrolls and other items that held knowledge. It was bigger than the main library in the school.**

Madam Pince, Hermione and all of Ravenclaw drooled.

**They were about to leave before a large caw sound echoed threw out the room.**

**Suddenly a large black bird flew down towards Harry. Harry got a good look at the bird.**

**It's wingspan was about the size of Gondor's body and its body was pretty thing. It was black with silver tints on its feathers. It was a female and had grey eyes and a sharp beak. It looked like a overgrown Raven but it had the talons of a eagle and the speed of a hawk. It looked majestic as hell and it landed right in front of him. He was only 1 inch smaller than it. The creature Harry knew was called a Birvan a large mixture of several speices of birds.**

"_**Hello Heir of Rowena I welcome you." **_**the bird spoke.**

"That must be Ravenclaw's familiar. So that means that there in Ravenclaw's special chamber." said Hermione.

The Ravenclaw's listen with rapt attention.

"_**You must be Rowena Ravenclaw's familiar am I right?" **_**asked Harry.**

**The bird nodded.**

"_**Yes your correct sire I am Ravana." **_**the bird said.**

"_**Ravana you have not changed a bit have you." **_**Gondor said.**

**Ravana looked and saw the other too familiars.**

"_**Gondor and Sarota how good to see you again."**_** she said.**

"_**I am showing Young Harry here the hidden rooms would you be so kind and tell him the name of this chamber?"**_** Sarota asked her.**

"_**Of course this is The Study of Wisdom Rowena Ravenclaw's secret chamber."**_** Ravana said.**

"So we have The Chamber of Secrets, The Hall of Honor and The Study of Wisdom. All were missing is Hufflepuff's chamber." said Dumbledore.

"_**Now on to the last room. Ravana would you like to follow us?"**_** Sarota asked.**

"_**Indeed it would be pleasant."**_** Ravana replied.**

**The group returned to the painting and walked in.**

**After heading down the hall they went down to the room next to the hall that leads to The Hall of Honor.**

**They walked down until they reached the painting.**

**They stepped threw and much like all the others it was painted a different color. Its colors where yellow and black and the room was the most cozy looking of all. In the center if the room was a large badger looking creature that was sleeping.**

**It looked like a oversized honey badger but yellow and black fur and large long body. It was a female and as shorter than Harry when walking on all fours but was 1 inch taller when standing on two legs.**

The Hufflepuff's smiled.

**The badger woke up and walked over to Harry. It looked up at him and spoke to him.**

"_**Hello Heir of Helga its great to meet you." **_**she said to him.**

"_**Hello you must be Helga Hufflepuff's familiar whats your name?" **_**asked Harry.**

"_**My name is Halen dear." **_**she said in a kind tone.**

**Hena then noticed the other familiars.**

"_**Ravana, Sarota and Gondor how lovely to see you all again." **_**she said.**

**After they caught up a bit Sarota told Halen to tell Harry the name of the chamber.**

"_**This is The Dorm of Kindness." **_**she said.**

"So thats the names of all the hidden chambers. The Chamber of Secrets, The Hall of Honor, The Study of Wisdom and The Dorm of Kindness." said Dumbledore.

The hall was excited and wished to explore the rooms but alas they knew only one person could allow them to enter and that person was someone they insulted and shunned for a long time.

**After heading back to the chamber with Sarota and the other familiar's returned to there chambers Harry returned to his room but not before Sarota told him this.**

"_**When you enter your room Young Harry go to the blank portrait by the desk. Go to it and say this 'I seek the Founders' you will see what happens after."**_

The hall looked confused at that.

"What do you think he means?" asked a random Gryffindor.

"I don't know lets let McGonagall finish reading." said another Gryffindor.

**Harry walked over to the blank portrait and said the words "I seek the Founders."**

**At first nothing happened but suddenly a picture started to appear and it was a picture of two men sitting at a table playing cards with two woman talking on a couch next to them.**

"**DAMN IT SAL! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME!" cried the man with a short white beard and wore a king's clothing. The man known as Sal wore a dark robe with snake's on it and had a long white beard that was only on his chin and a white mustache as well. He was bald unlike the man in front of him.**

**Suddenly Harry saw a woman gasp.**

"**Sal, Godric we have a visitor." said a woman who looked beautiful. She had long black hair and a gown that was blue and bronze.**

**The two men turned and looked at Harry.**

"**Well now we were wondering when you would show up." said Godric.**

"**Hello dear you must be are heir." said the other woman.**

**Harry had to take several breaths before asking a question.**

"**Who are you?" he asked.**

**The men looked shocked for a bit but then chuckled and stood up.**

"**Salazar Slytherin."**

"**Godric Gryffindor."**

"**Rowena Ravenclaw."**

"**Helga Hufflepuff."**

**Harry then fainted right on the spot.**

"Thats the end of the chapter." said McGonagall closing the book.

The hall started the yell.

"THE FOUNDERS!"

"HOLY MERLIN HARRY MUST BE BLESSED!"

"WE CAN TALK TO THEM I CANT BEIVLE IT!"

This continued before the hall was calmed down by Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore began to calm the hall Harry looked over at Daphne and gave her a small wink.

Daphne blushed a bit but then scowled at Harry.

Harry chuckled and turned to the hall ready to read the next chapter.

**I would like to say sorry about the lateness of this update. School and Spring Break as well as my computer acting up caused some problems. Now I am back and ready to continue writing. The next chapter will have the Founders meeting with dear Harry. I hope you liked the idea of several hidden chambers. Review and Favorite I hope you all enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies and New Teachers

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while dear readers. I had a small case of writers block but then when it finally did go away school finals began to show up but on the bright side summer vacation is here so that will give me more time to update stories and hopefully finish some. Now on to the task at hand. This chapter is another book reading chapter HOWEVER next chapter is when the highly requested 'Harry goes and gets his blocks removed' thing happens. However this will not mean Harry in real life is going to god mode on them in fact he will be very weak for a couple of chapters. ALSO sorry Hermione fans there will be MAJOR Hermione bashing WAY WAY later in the story so stop asking for Hermione to be forgiven *Normally I would make Hermione a romance interest of sorts for Harry but not this story. I love Hermione please don't get that wrong.* DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would have paired Harry with Daphne or Hermione oh and Harry would stop being friends with Ron.**

**Chapter 6: Apologies and New Teachers**

After reading the end of the last chapter the whole school was buzzing with excitement to read about THE Founders of Hogwarts and there interactions with Harry.

During the commotion of the students Hermione walked over to where Harry was sitting. When she got there she was met with a glare from Sirius and a sad frown from Remus and Harry wouldn't even look at her. "Harry…I…I…I am sorry ok? Please please I don't want to lose my best friend I am sorry ok?" Hermione said while tears began to flow down from her face.

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile however he merely shook his head. "I thank you for being brave enough to apologize to me Hermione but sadly are friendship will never be the same. I hope tho that you and I can reconnect are friendship a bit." Harry said to her.

"Harry..please I am sorry..and Ronald…surly you can find it in yourself to forgive him? He is just..just a teenager like us he makes bad choices but..but he can learn from them..please I want things to be the way they were." Hermione said unknowingly getting the attention of the Weasley family.

"Hermione Ron did something I could never forgive him for. I hope you understand nothing will ever be the same again because of both of your actions. I do still want to be friends with you Hermione but you got to earn back the trust from me." Harry replied back.

Hermione had a heart broken expression on her face for a quick second before she looked back and forth between Ron and Harry. Deciding to start earning his trust back Hermione sat right down next to Remus and gave Harry a small smile.

"I will try to work on that Harry…starting now." she said to him.

Harry gave her a small smile while Sirius and Remus patted his back.

Unknown to them one Daphne Greengrass watched the moment between the former friends and frowned slightly at the muggle-born.

McGonagall cleared her throat loud enough for the whole hall to hear. She then began to read the next chapter.

**Chapter 5: Mentors and First Lessons**

**When Harry awoke he found himself staring into the portrait of The Founders of Hogwarts. He stood up fast and bowed to the painting. "Forgive my..lack of manners.b..but how I thought all traces of you owning paintings were lost?" he asked them.**

**Godric laughed and replied back "My dear heir do you not understand that we had portraits only in are hidden chambers? Waiting for our heirs to revive us? Now where are these guys heirs?"**

**Harry blushed and replied back "Um..I am all your heirs." he said.**

"Awkward." said a random Hufflepuff which caused the hall to snicker.

**All of them looked a bit shocked at this but then Godric busted out laughing.**

"**Of course are decedents all just so happened to marry into each others lines fates a bitch!" he laughed out.**

"**Sarota told me to activate you..for what purpose I don't know." said Harry.**

"**Sarota? He is still alive?" asked Salazar.**

**Harry nodded.**

**Salazar smiled at the thought of his beloved snake.**

Some of the hall chuckled thinking of the great Salazar Slytherin treating a giant snake like a puppy.

"**I can sense the magic flowing off you…your a powerful wizard young one." said Rowena.**

"**I am apparently a Rank M." Harry told them.**

**The Founders stared at there heir until Godric whistled.**

"**Damn kid your strong." he said.**

"Strong would be a understatement." said Susan Bones.

"**That must be why Sarota wanted you to talk to us so we could help train you." said Helga.**

Silence before Cho decided to speak up.

"That would make sense seeing as how The Founders were some of the most powerful wizards of all time and since obviously Harry does not trust Dumbledore *Cue glares here* It would seem most logical for that to happen." she said.

"**Sweet get to train my heir HAHA must be like my great great great great something grandson!" Godric replied with a laugh.**

**Harry then immediately knew where his family got there jokester attitude from.**

The hall laughed at that.

"Pup no doubt about it Remus and I will teach you the special art of pranking." Sirius said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and once again the teachers shudered at the thought of Sirius and Remus teaching Harry.

"**Speaking of which what house are you in?" asked Helga.**

"**Mine obviously he is MY main heir you know." said Godric.**

"**He is pretty bright Godric I expect he is in MY house." said Rowena.**

"**Your both wrong his cunning and ambition are great also he is obviously a Parselmouth seeing as how he entered my chamber." said Salazar.**

"**Sorry but your all wrong..I was kicked out of Gryffindor by my own best friends one of which was faking it the whole time." Harry said.**

The Gryffindors tensed and glares were thrown at both Hermione and Ron.

**Harry told his ancestors what happened to him lately and when he was done there was silence from the four. Then Godric went into a rage.**

"**THEY DID WHAT! THEY ARE NO LIONS! LIONS STAY TOGETHER EVEN IN THE DARKEST TIMES! THEY STOLE FROM MY HEIR AND KICKED HIM OUT OF HIS OWN HOUSE MY HOUSE OHH IF I COULD JUST KICK THEM OUT OF THE HOUSE OF LIONS I WOULD!" Godric raged on.**

Every single Gryffindor paled and some even began to cry at thinking a man they looked up to the founder of there house was disgusted with them. McGonagall looked liked she had been kicked in the gut.

"**Calm yourself Godric they didn't just hurt our heir my house was responsible as well..truly a shame no matter what my houses status is among the world today they should be kind loyal people..not…not like that." said Helga.**

Professor Sprout and a lot the Hufflepuffs frowned and some even let some tears dropped as the woman who was there founder was disappointed with them. The only ones who were not that upset were Cedric Diggory, Susan Bones and Hannah Abott who all three believed they deserved what came to them.

"**My house is full of stuck up snobs who think that because they got into my house there better than everyone else and smarter than the others. Being in Ravenclaw was meant for you to be kind and spread knowledge around the world..not be stuck snobs or bullies to those who are not…thats not worthy of the knowledge of my house…especially bullies…I rememberer when..when I was bullied.." Rowena said before she started to cry a bit and Helga comforted her.**

Professor Flitwick bowed his head in shame and the Ravenclaws either bowed there heads, cried or paled as they heard that there founder was sad at what they had done and become, all except a white blonde haired girl.

"**My house…my house is full of of… inbreeding SWINE! Thinking 'Pure-blood' is better than everyone else!? I was a orphan for Merlins sake I am no pure-blood extremist hell someone with MY own blood tried to use my dear Sarota to KILL CHILDREN! Muggle-borns are important for are race to survive! I am disgusted at these so called 'Death Eaters' and that disgrace of my house name!" Salazar stated with anger.**

The hall gasped at that one and the Slytherins paled and some even began to cry in a rare act of emotion. Daphne, Cyrus, Astoria, Draco and Lucius and Umbridge all paled and Snape *Who was already so pale* frowned and some even began to hug themselves. Salazar Slytherin thought of muggle-borns as important to the Wizarding World the whole Slytherin rumor was a lie…a big fat lie.

**Harry processed this information with wide eyes.**

"**Your…your not a muggle-born hater?" asked Harry.**

**Salazar scowled. "Of course not muggle-borns are delightful sure they can be a bit annoying but most don't cause much trouble." he replied.**

The Slytherins were still in shock at that and most were gapping at the book.

"**But why did you leave Hogwarts and build The Chamber of Secrets? It was said you didn't want muggle-borns in the school!" Harry replied.**

**Salazar growled and glared at the air. "I didn't want NOT to teach muggle-borns I wanted too believe me HOWEVER think about when I was around still. Magic was frowned upon and we were hunted down for it. I thought that too many students would give us away. I never meant for just pure-bloods to be allowed heck I even kicked some of them out. As to why I left was to study more magic…I did end up returning however." he said.**

The Slytherin way was being shut down and it was crumbling. Everything they thought they knew was a lie.

**Harry was a bit shocked at this revelation but accepted it deciding to like this new look on Salazar Slytherin.**

**After talking for a bit Harry decided to go to sleep while The Founders decided to plan there training ideas and how they would be able to move around.**

"**I say Harry takes several of the other portraits so we can move to the main areas of are rooms." said Helga.**

**Salazar nodded at that.**

"**Indeed that would be wise however we must decide where and who will teach him what." he said.**

The hall was listening with rapt attention not wanting to miss a single detail of how The Founders talked to each other.

"**Il teach my boy the art of sword fighting and other melee form of combat as well as get him into some good old blacksmithing and maybe some riding lessons as well…just from inside of course." said Godric with a grin.**

The Gryffindors looked a bit upset that Harry was going to be trained by non other than Godric Gryffindor himself.

"**Good idea seeing as how out of us four your the best at those types of things you can train him in The Hall of Honor." said Helga.**

Ron Weasly sneered at the thought of 'Potter' who obviously was now a no good Dark Lord in training disgracing the room of Godric Gryffindor himself. _'I am the only worthy one allowed in that room! I am a true Gryffindor unlike Potter…' _ Ron thought.

"**I will teach the young man all about knowledge and many types of history and magic ohhh and certain charms and special rituals…and—"**

"**We get it Rowena you be basically his main teacher when it comes to school work." Salazar said.**

The Ravenclaws sighed at how lucky Harry was.

"**I can teach the boy all about healing arts and other kind useful things to help others and himself. OH I know I should also teach him how to act around children OHHH this will be FUN!" said a excited Helga.**

The Hufflepuffs gave a small smile at how there Founder acted.

"**I will teach young Harry all about Parseltounge as well as proper forms and pure-blood ways…as much as I hate it and I will also teach him how to be more cunning…and some of my own special magic." Salazar said.**

Once again the Slytherins frowned.

**Once The Founders decided there plan they decided to rest for a while.**

**The next morning Harry awoke and got up. After eating breakfast *With some help from Dobby***

"Huh?" said many in the hall while Harry smiled.

"Who is Dobby?" asked Hannah Abott.

"Dobby is my house elf friend." said Harry.

"Ohhh!" said those who understood.

**Harry left out into the main hall way only to be called back by Salazar Slytherin.**

"**Young Harry we understand your current situation and would be honored to help are heir control his magic." he said to Harry.**

**Harry smiled but frowned when he noticed it was only Salazar in the portrait.**

"The others must have already went to there special ones." said Cedric Diggory.

"**Where are the others Salazar?" Harry asked.**

"**They went on ahead to there other portraits because you see young Harry we are going to train you." he said.**

**Harry blinked once..then again until he shook his head and focused on Salazar.**

"**Hold on a minute your not joking?" Harry asked.**

"Are you an idiot Potter of course he is not joking." said a random Slytherin.

Glares were thrown towards the voices direction.

"**Of course not young Harry we are apparently the only strong wizards you can trust right now besides I highly doubt anyone above ground could train you the way we could." said Salazar.**

**Harry nodded his head but couldn't help but feel excitement rolling off him. Unfortunately for him Salazar laughed slightly when he saw Harry's magical essence rolling off in joyful waves.**

"**Oh yes we have much work to do indeed." Salazar said.**

The hall chuckled a bit at that but were still impressed with Harry's power.

**Harry smiled sheepishly at him but was surprised to see Helga there with Salazar now.**

"**Hello dear Harry I just came to tell Salazar and you that the others are still preparing so Sal you can go first." she said.**

"**Thank you Helga tell Godric and Rowena that I will teach him for a hour before we switch." he replied back.**

**Helga then walked off the portrait probably heading back to either her own or another.**

"Most likely one of the other Founders." said Rodger Davis.

**Harry turned to Salazar. "What will I be doing today Salazar?" Harry asked his new teacher.**

**Salazar turned to Harry. "First off you will call me Master Slytherin." he said to Harry in a now stern tone that commanded respect.**

"**Yes Master Slytherin." Harry replied on instinct.**

The hall was listening once again however they were excited to hear about Salazar Slytherins teaching methods.

"**Now to begin I want you to meditate in the center of the room. Think about calming thoughts let your mind rest." he said to Harry.**

**Harry did as he was told and began to meditate thinking about the good times he had with Ron and Hermione.**

Hermione smiled a bit at that but frowned as the next line was read.

**However thoughts of there betrayal entered his mind and he began to get upset and angry. Flashes of Ron being a jerk flashed by and Hermione just standing there flashed by as well. Harry barely could hear the sound of Salazar yelling at him.**

The hall once again glared at Hermione *Who was saying sorry to Harry over and over again* and Ron *Who was trying REALLY hard to become invisible.*

"**HARRY!" Salazar roared at Harry who's magic were coming off in emerald green waves of pure anger and sadness which was causing things around the room to move around wildly.**

"Wow that is strong." said Susan Bones.

**Harry awoke and then took notice around the room and frowned at himself. "I am sorry Master Slytherin I failed what you asked for." he said to him.**

**Salazar looked back at Harry with a gaze that was stern but cheerful. "Young Harry there is nothing to be sorry about you merely went farther ahead with a different approach to what I asked you to do. We will get to how to control your anger later but we need to learn how your magical aura reacts to certain emotions." Salazar said to him.**

The hall agreed with that statement.

"**Now try again to think about calmer things happy moments that won't lead to anger." Salazar said to him.**

**Harry once again went into a meditation stance and closed his eyes and began to think about other things.**

**Flashes of Sirius and him hugging and talking along with flashes of Remus and him. Flashes of his parents pictures came by along with flashes of when he first got his wand and how he caught his first snitch.**

The hall smiled at these thoughts. Remus and Sirius were smiling at Harry and the hall looked at him with small smiles remembering when he got his first snitch. Hermione was sad however he couldn't think of any moments with her that didn't get him angry.

**But the thing that surprised him most of all was when flashes of him with Daphne came by. Her smile and her hitting him in the head at his 'Gryffindor' acts.**

The hall looked at a wide eyed Daphne and a blushing Harry. Daphne's parents smiled at there wide eyed daughter and Astoria smirked at her sister. Ginny Weasley however was not happy…not one bit.

**Harry then opened to a smiling Salazar.**

"**Well done Harry that was much better. However something was off with the final moments of your magical essence. The others seemed to be of happiness but something else was in the other one." Salazar said.**

The older wizards gave a small smile at the blushing Harry and the now confused Daphne.

**Harry was puzzled at this but decided to explore it later. "Master Slytherin whats next?" Harry asked.**

**Salazar was about to reply when he noticed the time.**

"**I am afraid Young Harry that is all we have time for today seeing as how The First Task is going to start in 30 minutes." said Salazar.**

The hall gasped and looked at the worried looking Harry and the extremely worried Sirius and Remus.

**Harry nodded and ran to head out of the chamber he had a dragon to fight.**

"Thats the chapter." said McGonagall.

The hall began to whisper excitedly however Amelia Bones stood up and began to speak.

"Students would you all please leave the hall for a while, all except the Weasley family." she said.

Harry and the others began to leave but not before Sirius handed Harry a port key.

"Here Harry go and get those blocks of yours removed while me and Remus deal with the 'Traitors' ok?" Sirius asked him.

Harry nodded and walked away.

Just as he was about to use the port key a blonde haired blue eyed Slytherin grabbed on to him and went with him.

**Finally I got this chapter done. I am going to update a lot more so I hope this can satisfy you for a while. I love all you dear readers and fans. See yea next time. Please Review and Favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7: Blocks and Becoming Friends

**Alright guys I have been all over the place this summer never having enough time to write. My grandfather has recently passed away he was a great man and I am named after him he also was the one who was there when I was born this has been hard on my whole family you realize that your OWN parents will not be there forever and you should enjoy time with them as much as you can. I regret not spending much time with my grandfather when he visited and now I will never have the chance to as such the funeral was a sad affair so please don't pester me about how I have not updated in a while. Now this chapter is NOT a read the books chapter it is about Harry in REAL time getting his blocks removed. its a smaller chapter compare to the rest. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing all rights to Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Now ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7: Removing Blocks and Becoming Friends**

The moment Harry fell onto his butt and then heard the thud of another he was instantly on his feet wand out and pointed at the stranger. However the moment he saw the blonde hair and the ice blue eyes he knew exactly who came with him. "Greengrass?" he asked with uncertainty.

Daphne shrugged off the dust that got on her robes and looked at Harry with a look of 'duh' and replied back with a simple "Potter."

Harry looked at her for a few more moments before asking her questions. "Greengrass what are you doing here? Wont your parents wonder where you are?" he asked her.

"My parents already know about this and believe me I wouldn't have come if I had not told them." she replied calmly.

Harry sighed and then noticed they were in front of Gringotts just as Sirius said. He turned towards his blonde haired companion and remembered that in the book they traveled here together as well. "Well it appears certain things are destined to happen Greengrass it seems that we are here at Gringotts just a few days or weeks away from when it was supposed to happen." said Harry.

Daphne gave a small smile at Harry and replied "It seems I have decided to take a interest in your business Potter it appears fate wants us to be here together."

In truth however Daphne didn't care for fate or how it was ironic she came with Harry when it was said she would in the future what she DID care about was the fact that she WAS here right NOW with the boy she appeared to have a more open mind to.

"Well why did you come?" Harry asked interested as to why she decided to come.

"Well Potter I decided since we are obviously allies or friends in the future that I would try to get to know you a BIT before we go reading the future again." she said. In truth Daphne wanted to learn about why she was so open to the boy in the book as she was never even that open to anyone not even to Tracy or Blaise.

Harry deciding it was a decent enough answer started to head into Gringotts to get his blocks removed.

As they entered together everything happened the way it happened in the book. **[AN: I Didn't want to write what happened in the bank all over again I WILL however show a difference to when his blocks are removed *wink*]**

However something that didn't happen in the book DID happen. When the beams of light from the Goblin's ritual entered Harry he saw other flashes besides the ones mentioned in the book. He saw a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes and a older boy with black hair and blue eyes playing with each other as well as the graveyard he saw in his dreams with people he recognized as Auror's battling with cloaked men with masks which he instantly identified as Death Eaters. The last vision he saw was once again a dark fiery bird with a screech like Fawkes ripping threw his ears.

Once he opened his eyes he was greeted with a worried eyed Daphne and a wide eyed King Ragnok and Sharptooth. Once again he was told he was a Rank M and once again he had Daphne drag him out of the Bank back to Hogwarts. However unlike last time they landed in the Infirmary with Madam Pomfrey waiting there for him. Instantly Harry fell asleep as soon as he reached the bed however he did learn that Madam Pomfrey would make a potion which will allow him to heal his energy enough to read the next chapter in the book.

When he awoke a few hours later he saw Sirius standing there with a worried yet playful look in his eyes, Daphne and her family sitting in the corner next to a sitting Remus who was watching Harry and Hermione holding his left hand *much to a certain blondes annoyance* and the moment his eyes opened she grasped it tightly saying "Your finally awake."

The moment she said those words Harry heard multiple voices one was Sirius saying "Good to see your awake pup." and Remus saying "Welcome back cub." and then of course there was Madam Pomrey standing there checking him over seeing if everything was working. However when they were done Daphne came over and smiled slightly at him.

After a couple minutes of chatting Sirius, Remus and Daphne's parents went back to the Great Hall to continue with dealing with the 'Traitors' while Hermione, Daphne and a girl who could only be described as Daphne's sister Astoria stayed with Harry.

"Well Potter how do you feel?" asked Daphne.

Harry gave her a small smile. "Not to bad Greengrass I just can't feel my entire body but I feel wide awake." he replied back.

Hermione squeezed his hand a little bit at that and said to him "Oh Harry I wish I was there when you got your blocks removed maybe I could have done something." she said.

Daphne couldn't believe that Harry forgave Hermione after all she did. Throwing away three years of friendship all because of a tournament was really messed up.

"Nothing you could have done Hermione that would have helped me its part of the ritual's side effects." said Harry.

Hermione looked like she was about to argue but she decided against it.

Harry however was eager to hear about what happened since he was out.

Daphne informed him of how Dumbledore and the Weasley's are all facing charges and are most likely going to either forced to serve him or executed *much to Hermione's shock and horror* however Harry decided he would rather have them pay him in debt then die for death was to good for them in his opinion. Not long after chatting Hermione left to go eat along with Astoria. Daphne however stayed and continued to talk with Harry.

"Hey Greengrass…are we friends now?" Harry asked her.

Daphne herself couldn't answer that right away because she too was wondering if that they could call themselves friends. I mean in the book they seem to be closer than now and even then they never truly explain if there friends or not. However she knew that Potter needed someone to show him the ropes of being a Lord. As she thought about it however the more she wanted to get to know this strange boy who had become close to her so fast in the book. She decided in order to get to know him better she would need to be his friend. As such she answered him with full determination.

"Yes Potter we are friends." she said with a small smile.

"Harry." he replied back.

"Huh?" she asked him looking confused.

"My friends call me Harry." he said with a smile on his face.

Daphne gave out a chuckle and replied back "And my friends call me Daphne." she said.

They both sat there enjoying the others company while they talked for a bit.

— — — — — —

Meanwhile in another room Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were chewing out the Weasley's and Dumbledore.

"My godson does not want any of you dead." he said in a blunt tone.

The Traitors all let out a sigh of relief that is until Sirius began to talk again.

"We will be forcing you out of your home and have all of your Vault money be turned over to the Potter Vaults and you owe Harry ALOT of money I sure do hope you like being poor and homeless the rest of your lives." he said with a cruel smile on his face.

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" screeched Molly and Ron.

"On the contrary they can." said Amelia.

"If it was me I would have your asses sent straight to Azkaban." she said with a growl.

The Weasley family all paled until Remus decided to speak up.

"Of course we have nothing against Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins seeing as how they did nothing wrong."

"Oh right forgot about that sorry guys uh yea I spoke with Harry and although he is not to pleased with you he is more than willing to pay for the twins remaining years at Hogwarts as well as allowing Charlie and Bill to keep there jobs. and also allowing Arthur to keep his job as well." Sirius replied.

"Thank you Sirius I am glad to see Harry has nothing against us." said Arthur.

"As for you Albus you better hope you got a pretty good lawyer for I think you might end up getting a lot of your positions taken away from you." said Sirius glaring at the man.

"I understand what I did was wrong Sirius and I truly never wanted to hurt young Harry for I truly do care for his health and how he lives." Dumbledore replied back.

"For now you all can remain here at Hogwarts while we sort this all out but I think its high time we get the students back and continue to read the book." said Minister Fudge *who was enjoying watching Dumbledore get told*

The group of people agreed and each went back to there respectful seats.

Not long later the students and other people returned. However when they noticed no sign of Harry they began to ask questions.

"Um Professor where is Harry?" asked Susan Bones.

"Mr. Potter had left to get his blocks removed and has recently returned but is very exhausted and as such will be joining us in a bed." said McGonagall.

The students began to whisper and talk and suddenly the Great Hall's doors opened and in came Harry rolling in a hospital bed with Daphne at his side and Hermione and Astoria at his sides.

"Hello everyone." he said in a normal voice but everyone could see how exhausted he was.

The many student's eyes widened when they saw Daphne take a seat right next to Harry who was laying right by Sirius, Remus, and Hermione.

Daphne's parents and sister also walked over and asked if they could sit with them.

"Of course Cyrus you and your family are welcome any time seeing as how Daphne and Harry are friends now." Sirius said with a big smile.

"You never change Sirius just as hyper and active from are school days." said a smirking Isabel.

After the hall calmed down a bit McGonagall decided it was someone else's turn to read.

"Who would like to read the book?" she asked.

Professor Flitwick raised his hand and she handed him the book.

The hall began to think about what the next chapter would be about and how Harry would deal with the dragon.

**Alright its a small update but the next one will be bigger. So Harry got his blocks removed how sweet is that? Alas he won't be using his badass magic until like before the Third Task chapter. As a treat for being so patient with how I have not been updating I am going to give you a brief mention of whats in store for us after we get to beating Voldemort.**

**18 years after Voldemorts death another war begins this time it being more about one thing. Tradition. Two sides with leaders on each side former friends and former enemies come together to chose a side. However there is a shocker. Longbottom and Malfoy are on the SAME SIDE and its not the "Light" side.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dragons and Golden Eggs

**Alright Alright I know you can't be to happy with me for that last update but I told you why it was short. It was not meant to be long like this one for it was mostly a filler. Now please understand that this chapter WILL have a reading part. Thanks to my reviewer The Meta 5 for giving me ideas and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest. Now for those who don't know about my schedule of writing understand with school coming back up for me writing will be taken down from number 2 on my list of main things to do and shall be number 3 after school and work. Now once again if you wish to give some ideas or OC's *I will need them for later chapters* either write them in reviews OR PM me them. Now its time for all of are favorite thing in the world…THE DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter if I did Harry would have ended up with Daphne, Ron would be dead, Harry wouldn't have killed the Basilisk and Neville wouldn't have waited 6 years to become AWSOME! Also a new way of knowing when Harry is speaking in the language of snakes is when this symbol appears. {**

**Chapter 8: Dragons and the Golden Egg**

The school was really worried now. Its one thing to know that Harry had to fight a dragon. Its another to actually HEAR about it. Harry was laying in the bed with Remus and Sirius right next to him. Daphne and Hermione were also right next to him looking at him both with mild and high concern. The whole hall was holding there breath waiting for the chapter to start. The tension was so thick a cutting curse couldn't cut it. Dumbledore noticing everyone looking up expecting him to begin the reading. He looked over at Professor Flitwick and nodded his head. Professor Flitwick opened the book and began to read.

**Chapter 7: The First Task, Friends and Golden Egg**

**Harry walked down to the tent where he knew the dragons and other champions waited for him. He had his champion uniform on and was walking down in wonder and a little worry. **_**'What if the plans don't work? What if I am KILLED!' **_**he thought with fear.**

Sirius growled and held Harry's hand tighter. Remus and him both glared at Dumbledore and Crouch who began to feel uncomfortable.

**Harry decided he would worry about it when it came and continued to focus on keeping his magical essence from showing. The last thing he needed was Dumbledore finding out about it. Soon he reached the tent and entered. He saw Fleur Delacour sitting calmly looking as lovely as ever. However he could feel the Veela's allure and he easily shrugged it off.**

Fleur and other Veela from Beauxbatons looked at Harry with wide eyes and many of them *Fleur and her little sister included* attempted to plot to get him for many Veela its nearly impossible to find a man who is resistant and it is a Veela's nature to go after the most powerful mate.

The rest of the hall was also wide eyed even tho after so many surprises many didn't really know what to expect any more.

**He also saw Victor Krum in the corner scowling away at everyone and then there was Cedric who seemed WAY more nervous then the others. Soon enough in came Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr. who both had fake smiles plastered on there faces.**

"**Welcome welcome champions to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Ludo said with great joy.**

**Harry stifled a laugh at how stupid Bagman looked.**

Luda Bagman's never ending smile flinched every so slightly at hearing that causing many around him to giggle a bit.

"**For the First Task you are required to retrieve a Golden Egg outside in the rocky arena." said Crouch and was interrupted by Cedric.**

"**That seems easy enough." he said.**

Cedric sighed and shook his head realizing no one had told him about the dragons.

"**Heres the tricky part theres a dragon guarding each egg." Crouch said.**

**Fleur, Victor and I all simple nodded are heads while Cedric paled significantly.**

'_**No one told him about the dragons..interesting' **_**Harry thought.**

"Hey its obvious someone told the other two so why not Cedric?" asked a young Hufflepuff.

"Dumbledore is a stickler for certain rules so he wouldn't help Cedric just because he is his student unlike the other two Headmasters." Crouch said glaring at both Madam Maxine and Karkaroff.

"Then why did Hagrid tell Harry if Dumbledore never told him to?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Thats what were trying to figure out." said Amelia Bones.

"**Now each of you will draw a dragon in the bag the number on the back will tell you who is going first and what dragon your facing." Ludo said with his big smile.**

The hall was listening carefully wanting to hear every detail.

**Victor went first and put his hand in and pulled out a miniature dragon with the number three on its back.**

"**Ah Mr. Krum you are apparently going third and you are facing why its a Chinese Fireball good luck." said Ludo with a smile.**

**Cedric went second and pulled a miniature dragon with the number one on its back.**

"**Ah so it seems your going first Mr. Diggory and surprise surprise your facing a Swedish Short-Snout." said Ludo with a big smile.**

**Cedric still as pale as ever just nodded his head.**

**Ludo then walked over to Fleur and she reached her hand in and when she pulled out there was a number two on the back of her dragon.**

"**Aw we have the second champion to face the dragon and look at that is a Common Welsh Green." he said.**

"So it appears that Harry is going last…I wonder what dragon he is going to face." said one Lavender Brown

**Ludo walked over to Harry and Harry was surprised to see his smile so little infact if the man ever was sad this is what it would look like.**

"**And finally we have Mr. Potter who is going forth and his dragon is." Ludo cut off letting out a sigh which scared Harry beyond belief that this go happy man was sighing.**

Very few people chuckled at this knowing full well that if Ludo Bagman was upset then what ever Harry is facing is REALLY bad.

"**You Mr. Potter are facing the Hungarian Horntail the strongest breed of dragons alive." he said.**

The hall gasped and Daphne paled as Hermione *who seriously was annoying Daphne* held Harry's hand. Sirius looked like he was about to faint and Remus was no better.

**Harry merely nodded his head and looked calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out.**

'_**HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO GET PASSED A HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL!'**_

**Harry however calmed down a bit and remembered he and Daphne's plans.**

"Smart move Harry." said Daphne looking at a exhausted Harry.

**Harry waited and waited and soon enough it was his turn. He saw Cedric looked tired and a little burnt as did the others but no serious damage had happened.**

**Apparently Victor was in first with Cedric in second and Fleur in third.**

"**Mr. Potter we are waiting for you." said Ludo Bagman.**

**Harry steeled his nerves and walked out.**

**He saw the crowd and they were all booing him especially Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.**

Once again both houses flinched

**Harry however saw two people not booing. One was Hermione who looked so pale and looked at him with wide teary eyes and the other was Daphne who looked at him with a small nod.**

**Harry was brought of his trance when he noticed the Horntail entering the ring.**

The hall stiffened once again.

**Harry looked at the Horntail who was thrashing about like a rabid dog breathing fire everywhere. Harry dodged a blast of fire heading towards him and up in the stands Daphne's heart skipped a beat.**

'_**Come on Potter your not THAT dumb beat the dragon' **_**she thought.**

Daphne smiled a little are her thoughts excepting that Harry had the ability to make almost anyone care about him even a cold hearted wich like herself.

**Harry quickly cast a Amplifying Charm on his voice and quickly stood up with determination his magic barley being controlled and began to speak with the great beast.**

_**{Oh Great and Mighty Dragon may you allow me a moment to speak?}**_

**The crowd was silent and pale and the dragon suddenly stopped being enraged and looked at Harry with curiosity.**

"Oh sweet Merlin it worked." said a Ravenclaw.

_**{Little human Speaker? WHY Have you come before ME and attempt to steal MY EGGS!} **_**it roared out.**

**Harry flinched slightly at that but refused to show weakness in front of the dragon.**

_**{I have not come to steal your eggs o mighty dragon but merely recover a fake egg within your nest a egg made of solid gold that was put there by the same men who brought you here.} **_**Harry replied.**

The hall continued to hold its breath not wanting to miss a detail.

**Harry watched as the dragon moved over to its nest and smelled around. Suddenly when it found the golden egg it roared out in outrage causing the crowd to flinch.**

**{**_**You were right young Speaker there IS a FAKE egg in MY nest I shall return it to YOU**_** }**

"Daphne it worked you were right." said a exhausted Harry who squeezed Daphne's hand.

Daphne smiled a small smile at Harry. "I know Harry I know." she said in a whisper her heart racing ten fold.

Once again Sirius and Cyrus looked at each other and smiled.

**Much to everyone in the arena's shock the dragon suddenly picked the egg up in its mouth and move its head over to Harry and dropped it at his feet.**

**{**_**Thank you.} **_**Harry hissed and then suddenly the dragon licked him and he laughed and pet the dragons snout.**

The hall was silent staring at Harry with awe and shock.

"Well then young Harry it appears you have made a friend with that dragon." chuckled Dumbledore.

Charlie Weasley looked at Harry with awe and respect.

**The judges scores were VERY high *except for Karkaroff who gave Harry a 3* and he came in first before Victor then Cedric and then Fleur.`**

**Harry walked back into the tent to see every champion looking at him with their mouths dropped. Harry smirked at them and walked over to Madam Pomfrey…only to be interrupted by Dumbeldore, McGonagall, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch.**

"**AMAZING ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" cried Ludo Bagman.**

"**Harry my boy what happened out there please tell me." Dumbledore said with concern.**

**Harry was being checked out by Madam Pomfrey and he glared at Dumbledore *making sure to keep is essence in check* replied back. "Its non of your concern Headmaster." he said.**

The hall gasped at the direct disrespect while Dumbledore sighed knowing he deserved it.

"HOW DARE YOU BOY! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS THE GREATEST WIZARD ALIVE YOU SHOULD SHOW HIM RESPECT!" yelled Molly Weasley.

Sirius, Remus and basically the whole hall glared at her.

"May I remind you its YOU who is under charge for serious crimes so I wouldn't test it otherwise it won't be just debut you will be in." said a growling Amelia Bones.

shut her mouth but glared at Harry.

**Dumbledore frowned as did McGonagall. "Harry I am Headmaster of Hogwarts I would LIKE to know how you did what you did out there." he said in a little sterner tone.**

**Harry sighed and replied. "I merely used Parseltongue to talk to the dragon seeing at is a serpent as well you know." Harry said.**

**Dumbledores frown deepened. "Harry Parseltongue's usage on that dragon could be considered 'Dark' and I think both of us don't won't any more unwanted attention on you." he said.**

"Well he is right about that it WOULD be considered 'Dark'." said Hermione.

**Harry was about to reply but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey gasping holding a piece of paper. "This…this is impossible.." she said pale white.**

**Harry quickly grabbed the sheet which had told her his rank and core strength.**

"Ah so thats why she gasped I would have fainted." said Hannah Abott

**Harry looked up at her. "I trust this will remain between me and you due to your medical laws." Harry said.**

**Pomfrey nodded.**

"**Harry if something is wrong I have to know." said Dumbledore trying to get the paper but Harry stuffed it into his pocket and looked at the Headmaster. "Once again Headmaster its not your business." Harry replied and merely got off the table and walked away passing the other champions.**

**Viktor nodded his head with respect, Cedric looked at him with awe and fear and Fleur was smiling seductively at him. He felt her allure at full power but he easily shrugged it off but it kept on coming focused solely on him.**

All the girls there glared at Fleur *who wasn't caring* even her sister glared at her.

**He easily made it away much to Fleur's complete shock and even then he felt her allure coming back even stronger now but once again he easily shrugged it off.**

All the Veela sighed wishing for Harry to be theirs.

**Harry soon left and walked back up to the castle as of which on his way in he heard his name being called.**

"**HARRY!" cried a girl's voice he knew all to well.**

**Harry turned and saw Hermione and Ron running towards him.**

"Oh boy this is not going to be good." said Susan Bones.

**Harry felt his rage burn hard at the sight of them and it took all his willpower to keep his core under control.**

"**Harry please wait." Hermione cried out running towards him.**

**Harry just kept on walking ignoring them.**

"**Harry mate wait up." cried Ron.**

"Mate? You don't have the right to call him 'mate' you traitor." said Hannah.

**Harry kept walking but suddenly he felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.**

"**Get off me." Harry said in a stone like voice.**

**Ron backed up raising his hands a bit.**

"**Geez mate whats up with you?" Ron asked smiling slightly.**

**Harry glared at Ron and kept on walking much to the two Gryffindors confusion.**

"Seriously can you two take a hint that he is upset with you? That it took him fighting a DRAGON to realize that he didn't enter the Goblet thats just sad." said Ravenclaw Elena Turpin.

"**Mate whats wrong with you?" asked Ron who was walking behind him.**

**Harry froze his temper reaching its max.**

"Rest in peace Ron rest in peace." said Dean Thomas.

"**Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG!" roared Harry his magic quickly flaring for a quick second before looking at Ron and Hermione with death glares.**

"**YOU BOTH ECUSED ME OF CHEATING! LEAD THE MARCH THAT HAD ME KICKED OUT OF GRYFFINDOR HOUSE AND PRACTICALLY RUINED ARE FRIENDSHIP!" Harry roared at them his eyes glowing in a emerald mist.**

"**Harry…please were sorry…please understand that I…we…didn't know what to think please." Hermione said who sounded on the brink of tears.**

Hermione sighed as glares were once again thrown her and Ron's way.

"**Hermione YOU have a chance to restore are friendship but as of NOW I AM DONE WITH RONALD! HE BULLIED ME! MADE FUN OF ME AND EVEN WORE THOSE STUPID BADGES MY FRIENDSHIP WITH HIS IS OVER!" Harry roared.**

**He then walked away leaving a fuming Ron and a crying Hermione.**

Ron was glaring at Harry even now.

'_HOW DARE THAT SON OF A BITCH DO THAT AFTER ALL I DID FOR HIM!….At least now Hermione can come to me for MY shoulder to cry on.' _he thought with a lustful smirk.

**Harry walked away thinking about the two 'Traitors'. **_**'I CANT BELIVE THEM! IT TAKES A DRAGON TO SHOW THEM I DIDNT ENTER MY NAME INTO THAT GOBLET! NOT THREE YEARS OFF FRIENDSHIP!' **_**he thought with tears growing in his eyes.**

**True Ron did do terrible things to Harry but he WAS Harry's third friend of all time and the first friend of his age ever. But he mostly cried for Hermione.**

The hall frowned at Hermione who was holding Harry's hand tightly.

To the hall many thought Hermione would end up with Harry the two were both Gryffindors and much like his father before him he was expected to marry a Muggleborn *by those of his fathers friends children*

Daphne frowned and her heart clenched at those words for some odd reason.

**Hermione was like a little sister to Harry who was there when he needed her if it wasn't for her there was no doubt that he would be dead right now. As he walked down towards the Chamber he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a broom closet and there in front of him was Daphne looking at him with a small smile but her eyes showed her relief.**

The hall chuckled at bit at how Daphne grabbed him and pulled him into the closet and Daphne gave a small smile towards Harry.

"**Well Potter it looks like the plan worked." she said with a small smile.**

**Harry nodded noticing her ice blue eyes had a hint of care and concern in them.**

Daphne blushed at that.

"**Thanks Greengrass yeah I guess it did work." Harry said rubbing the back of his head.**

**Daphne rolled her eyes and Harry couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat at that.**

"**Hey Greengrass I wanted to ask you something." Harry said feeling a little embarrassed.**

The hall looked at the book wondering what Harry was going to ask.

**Daphne tilted her head and raised her eyebrow.**

"**Are we friends now? I mean we HAVE been spending time together getting to know each other and no offense or anything but the last name thing is getting a bit old for someone I consider a close ally." Harry said with a smile.**

Many of the students *mostly girls but some boys* let out a breath of relief happy that he wasn't asking her THAT question.

**Daphne looked at Harry for a bit and she then grew a small smile.**

"**Well then I guess we are and if we ARE friends you should call me Daphne." she said.**

"**Then you should call me Harry." Harry replied with a big smile one that made Daphne's stomach flip flop.**

"**Daphne since you were a good help with The First Task would you mind helping me out with The Second Task?" Harry asked her.**

"**Sure Harry I would be glad to." she said with her own smile and THAT made Harry's heart beat faster tenfold.**

Isabel looked at her eldest daughter and gave a small smile for she knew what her baby was going threw.

**Harry left a little later heading to the chamber and when he entered he saw a peculiar sight.**

"Please tell me it has something to do with Zarina PLEASE!" said Sirius with a look of pure joy on his face.

Harry let out a little laugh.

**On the floor in weird paint was some sort of words**

**CONGRTS MESTER HENRY!**

**Harry was confused before suddenly not to long Hedwig flew into the chambers main hall flying around with streamers on her legs that looked like they were put on wrong. Then out came Zarina who was COVERED in paint.**

**{**_**CONGRATULATION'SSSSSSSS MASSSSSTER!**_** } Zarina cried out.**

The hall burst into laughter.

"The snake made you a party HAHAHAH!" laughed out Sirius.

**After cleaning up the chamber *Much to Zarina and Hedwigs dismay* Harry walked in and found the Founder's Portrait full of them again.**

"**Well done my boy glad to see you got the old Gryffindor courage!" Godric laughed.**

"**I heard you used Parseltounge to speak to the dragon very clever my heir very clever indeed." said Salazar.**

"**Good job dear." said Helga.**

"**I wish to gain knowledge from that dragon but never the less well done dear." said Rowena.**

The hall sighed at how lucky Harry was at getting praise from THE Founders.

**Harry smiled at them and nodded his head. He then showed them the Golden Egg.**

"**Should I open it?" Harry asked.**

"Of course you should open it Potter." said Draco who got instant glares.

**The Founders all nodded there heads and Harry reached up to the top of the egg and opened it.**

**Harry will NEVER forget what came out of that Egg.**

"Huh?" said most in the hall.

**A loud screeching voice that basically broke Harry's ear drums burst threw the egg and even The Founders started to scream at him to "CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!"**

**Harry quickly shut it and was panting.**

"**Well now..that was unexpected." said Salazar.**

"**What the bloody hell was that sound?" asked Godric.**

**Helga was in deep thought and Rowena was pacing back in forth.**

"**Its alright guys I have had enough excitement for one day I will focus on this tomorrow I am going to rest." Harry said.**

**The Founders said there goodbyes and Harry went to bed easily falling asleep dreaming about his newest friend with blonde hair and blue eyes.**

"Thats the chapter." said Professor Flitwick who was once again looking at the pair of blushing teens.

"Well that certainly was exciting wasn't it? Well you all must be tired so I will allow one more chapter before off to bed." said Dumbledore.

The hall groaned a bit but Harry gave a slight cheer. More sleep means faster strength returning.

As Professor Flitwick once again opened the book Harry squeezed Daphne's hand and gave her a small smile.

Daphne looked at him and when she saw that smile her stomach flip flopped. It was then and there that she understood now why she acted the way she had and why she acted friendly to him in the book.

Daphne Isabel Greengrass was helplessly crushing on Harry James Potter.

**DONE! Man that took a little while longer than expected. Now thanks to all you supporters out there and soon a new sneak peak will be revealed this time going into more of the cause behind the so called Tradition War. So read the AN at the end of the next chapter if you want a small teaser for it. Anywho this was a fun chapter to write and sad to say it but I WILL need OC's later on in the story because *Spoiler Alert* EVERYONE DIES!…. just kidding but seriously I need OC's for the war coming up with Voldemort so please send me at least seven of them thank you for your glowing reviews that make my day. SEE YEA!**


	9. Chapter 9: Learning and Dragon Clue

**I am back from the dead! I have risen from the writers block that consumed me! I will never abandon my best story. The Dark Phoniex has recived so much positive reviews that it really is a shock for me. I don't expect it to be as good as many Harry x Daphne fanfics I have read such as Angry Harry and the Seven, Thanks to a Snake and Paid in Blood. Those fan fictions are amazing and inspired me to write this story. So for my lack of writing was not losing interest in the story or abandoning it, it was mostly because I had writers block for this story I was also afraid I would eventually mess up and ruin your expectations thus disappoint you. I have also been busy with school, work and also holidays. I merely updated on smaller stories that I made that unlike this one are not as popular but it doesn't matter its fan fiction and I had to get that into my head. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ones to come as I promise you a nice supply of chapters to come. DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter nor the fan fictions mentioned above, JK owns Harry Potter and the respectful owners of the fan fictions mentioned above own those.**

**Chapter 9: Learning and Dragon Clue**

The hall was getting tired as this was shown by the yawns and tired looking faces of the people in the hall. Daphne's eyes were heavy but she focused and stayed awake eager to hear the next chapter before going to sleep. Daphne *after coming to the realization that she had a crush on Harry* was staring at him more and more taking in his appearance. He was rather handsome she had to admit with her emerald green eyes and messy black hair that practically called for her to run her hand through.

Harry himself had noticed Daphne's now obvious staring but he found himself not minding and in fact took the time to look at her as well. Daphne was really beautiful with her long blonde hair and amazing sapphire blue eyes. She was a very very smart witch and was competition for Hermione and her brain. Harry felt her hand brush against his laying on the bed and he felt a jolt of emotion from the touch.

However the young wizard and witch's attention was soon brought to the front when Professor Flitwick soon began to read once again.

**Chapter 8: Survival Training and Egg's Clue**

**Harry awoke the next morning feeling quit energized. He got out of his bed and soon went into the chambers wash room. After cleaning himself up he walked over to his desk and sat down in the high royal chair and stared at the biggest thing on his desk…the Golden Egg.**

"I wonder what the clue is?" asked a random Hufflepuff.

"Be quite and we might learn what it is." said Hannah Abott.

**The screech that the egg admitted from inside made him cringe just thinking about it. As he was paying attention to the egg he didn't notice Hedwig fly down towards him a letter in her claws until she literally had to start pecking him to get him to notice.**

The hall chuckled at that while many of the girls of Gryffindor who knew about Hedwig cooed about the beautiful owl.

"Hedwig is sooooo pretty." said Pravati Patil

Her best friend Lavender Brown giggled and replied. "And her owner is not that that bad of a looker now that I think about it." she said with a giggle.

Daphne over heard this and she growled on the inside at the girls words.

"**Sorry Hedwig lost in thought…what you got for me girl?" Harry asked his beloved owl who crooned at Harry's petting and handed him the letter. When Harry opened the letter he was a little shocked but pleased with its contents.**

_**Dear Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gaunt and Heir Black**_

_**This is Sharptooth your accounts manager. I would like to inform you that the key that Mrs. Molly Weasley has is now void and unable to access the vaults. We have created a new key for you which is included in this letter. Congratulations on your victory in the First Task it was a impressive feat. Now on to the real reason for this letter, the goblin search crew have been having problems locating the Gaunt family ring which is surprising as the goblin team sent was one of are best. Director Ragnok himself has gotten involved in the search but he fears we may have to cancel the deal for the ring may have been destroyed or lost as such we wouldn't be able to find it. If it comes to this we will return half of the money given to us as appeasement but will keep half for the time spent trying. Thank you for your time.**_

_**May your gold always flow - Gringotts Account Manager Sharptooth**_

"Why can't they find it?" asked Ravenclaw Cho Chang.

"Goblins are experts at finding magical items especially family rings. This is very unlike the goblins to fail." said Flitwick.

Harry frowned from his bedside. Something didnt seem right to him. He could FEEL the ring calling to him but it felt…blocked like someone or something put a barrier between him and the ring.

Continuing to discuss the ring issue Flitwick eventually continued to read on.

**Harry frowned at the letter. He liked the goblins they were a race he respected but he didn't like how they mentioned that the ring was destroyed. Some how Harry knew that it wasn't destroyed. His magic could feel the faint pull of the ring but he couldn't locate it…like there was a barrier between them.**

"How interesting. That is a first that anyone ever felt a pull from the rings." said Dumbledore with a look of thought on his face.

**Harry eventually left the letter in his letter pile before feeding Hedwig and leaving into the main area of the Chamber.**

"**Well well well look who decided to wake up." said a amused voice.**

**Harry turned around to see Godric smirking at him along with Helga and Salazar.**

**Harry smiled at his ancestors.**

"**Young Harry due to your victory over the First Task we have decided to work on more physical and survival tactics than spell work for now. May you please head to the Hall of Honor." said Salazar.**

Ron Weasley frowned at this.

But not only did Ron Weasley frown but another boy in Gryffindor a boy in 5th year felt anger towards Harry.

'_I am the true heir of Gryffindor…my family is decended from him…now a stupid cheating SNAKE will claim that title.'_

"**Ok but I need to also eat and also focus on the stupid egg." said Harry.**

**Helga smiled at Harry at that. "Don't worry dear me and Rowena are already working on that egg and the sound that it admitted. So don't worry about that we will tell you if we need your help." she said with smile.**

**Harry thanked Hegla who then walked off most likely to join Rowena.**

**Salazar turned towards Harry and Godric.**

"**I will stay in here…I never could stand your bright colors Godric." said Salazar with a small smirk.**

"**I never did like your dark and depressing choice of style either Salazar." said Godric with a eye roll.**

The hall chuckled at the friendly banter between the two Founders who were said to be arch enemies.

Dumbledore had liked this interaction between the two Founders and looked at both sets of tables which held both Gryffindors and Slytherins.

'_Maybe this will help heal the rivalry with each other.'_ he thought.

"**Very well then Salazar. I will see you in the Hall after I eat breakfast Godric." Harry said to the Founders.**

**The Founders just waved him off getting into another banter about their beards. Harry walked off exiting the Chamber and left towards the Great Hall. Once in the hall he took notice of Neville sitting by himself far from the other Gryffindors currently there.**

**When Harry began walking towards the Gryffindor table he took notice of Cedric Diggory watching him with a smile. Harry nodded his head towards Cedric with a small smile before sitting down next to Neville.**

Cedric and Harry shared tired smiles at each other.

"**Morning Nev your up early." said Harry.**

**Neville jumped in surprise not noticing Harry sit down.**

The hall chuckled at that and said boy began to blush.

"**H..hey Harry…good…good. ." said Neville with a small stutter.**

**Harry had been helping Neville with his stuttering and also with is new found power to feel certain magic he noticed that there was always a good chunk of magic that looked like Nevilles but was different than his…and it came from his wand.**

Nevilles eyes widened at that. He knew what Harry was talking about. While the rest of the hall looked confused Neville looked down at the wand in his hands.

'_Maybe…maybe its not because I am a untalented wizard but…because of my wand.'_ he thought with a small frown.

**Harry knew something was off but didn't want to upset his friend with his words.**

'_**I talk to him about it later.'**_** he thought to himself.**

**Harry and Neville began a pleasant and friendly conversation over the discovery of Harry and Neville replied back with fierce determination that surprised Harry.**

"**House Longbottom has always had House Potters back since long as I can remember. I will stand by your side." said Neville.**

Everyone smiled and some even clapped for the small boy and his grandmother smiled with pride in her eyes which made Neville blush even harder. ***AN: Just pretend that Nevilles grandmother had always been there***

**Harry smiled and pat Neville on the back but when he noticed more and more people coming into the Great Hall he then noticed the rest of Gryffindor standing not far behind him…with Hermione and Ron in the front.**

"Oh boy not again." said Susan Bones.

"**Harry." Hermione said in a worried unsure voice.**

**Harry turned towards Hermione with a cold but neutral gaze.**

"**Yes Hermione?" he replied.**

**Fred and George Weasley *who never openly where the terrible badges nor did they insult Harry but ignored him* stood forward.**

"**Ickle Harrykins we would like to say sorry…we were just jealous and a little embarrassed that a Ickle Forth Year managed to enter his name in the Goblet." said Fred.**

"**We believed you later on before the First Task began that you didn't put your name in but…we were scared that you wouldn't forgive us."** **replied George.**

Harry gave a small smile at the twins. He knew that they did have a right to be angry at Harry but he was glad that they were just scared of him rejecting him and not because they believed he did it.

"**Same for me Harry." said Collin Creevy.**

**Harry remained unfazed but his eyes seemed less cold towards those who spoke.**

**When no one else said a word the Chaser Trio of Angelina Johnson, Alica Spinnet and Katie Bell spoke.**

"**We are truly sorry Harry…we didn't believe you when you said you didn't put your name in but…we never meant to hurt you." said Katie with sincere regret in her voice.**

"**Yeah we are sorry…its just…we felt cheated you know its like we were looking forward to getting a chance and suddenly you get to. It doesn't seem so fair." said Alica with a small voice.**

"**I was jealous Harry…you know that I entered my name…and I felt really angry that it decided to spit out your name instead of mine." said Angelina.**

All the people mentioned were looking nervous and scared. They could understand if Harry doesn't forgive them but they wouldn't want him against them…he had plenty of power to make them vanish.

**One by one people of Gryffindor apologized except for a few people. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Cormac McLaggan and a unknown 5th year boy who Harry did not recognize were left.**

"Oh boy…this is not going to end well." said Remus towards Sirius.

Sirius grinned a mad looking grin…he was in Askaban for a while after all.

"**Harry…please we are sorry…please I just…I just want things to be the way they used to be." said Hermione who looked really nervous.**

**Ron didn't say anything but nodded his head while Seamus and Dean along with Cormac and the unknown boy just wanted to get it over with so they wouldn't be punished by the rest of the house. "Yeah yeah yeah sorry and all that crap." said Seamus followed by Dean and Cormac and the unknown boy and they just walked over to eat.**

**Harry sneered at them before turing back towards Hermione and Ron.**

"**I told you before Hermione Ronald and I's friendship is over. You have a chance to salvage your friendship with me but I may never trust you the same way again." he said to them.**

**Hermione began to cry while Ron grew red in the face. "You think your so good huh? Hanging out with a squib? Next you know your going to be all buddy buddy with a filthily rotten SNAKE!" Ron cried out in anger.**

"Oh…shit." said Terry Boot.

Ron was growling in real life for telling it to Harry but he was surprised his future self hit the nail on the head with the snake comment.

However he soon felt fear grip him when he noticed Harry in the bed staring at him with a stare that promised pain, suffering and death.

Daphne *as much as she wanted him to* couldn't let Harry kill Ron. She squeezed his hand and he slowly calmed down by staring into her bright eyes.

After a few minutes his anger was gone. Flitwick continued to read on *tho he felt annoyance at the young Weasley*.

**Harry noticed Neville flinch at that comment and Hermione stared at Ron in shock.**

**Harry felt rage consume him. This fool had not only insulted him but also Neville and Daphne. Neville who was the only Gryffindor who stood by him and was a close ally to House Potter and Daphne the Slytherin Ice Queen and ally to Harry had not only wormed her way into his heart but also made him a bit protective of her.**

Neville smiled at Harry who gave him a weak thumbs up.

Daphne smiled while blushing pink a bit. _'How does he make me blush so easily!'_ she wondered.

**Harry was about to reply to Ron when suddenly out of no where Ron was sent flying through the air via a Expelliarmus.**

**Harry turned around to see Neville holding his wand out with a look of anger on his face.**

The hall cheered at that.

"GO NEVILLE!" many cried.

Neville was blushing so bad he could have been a tomato.

Ron looked shocked and angry.

'_Neville the Squib Longbottom beat me…with one fucking spell!' _he thought in anger.

**The people in the hall laughed and the Gryffindors looked at Neville with wide eyes while Harry was beaming with pride.**

"**Nice one Neville saved me the trouble of having to do it myself." Harry said to Neville.**

**However Harry turned back to the ones who had not apologized.**

**Seamus, Dean, Cormac McLaggen and the unknown 5th year just brushed on by him to sit down while Harry stared at Hermione with raised eyebrows.**

**Hermione looked conflicted. She turned towards the groaning Ron on the floor and the standing Harry. She made her choice.**

"**I am so so so sorry Harry. Please forgive me. I promise you I won't turn my back on you again!" she said with tears forming in her eyes.**

Hermione ignored the look of betrayal and anger on Rons face and focused on Harry. She squeezed his left hand tightly.

**Harry looked at Hermione for a few moments before giving her a small smile. "Thank you Hermione." he said.**

Hermione sighed grateful that she was forgiven. She knew much like this Harry that in the book she would have to earn back his trust but she promised herself that she will try her hardest to gain it again.

**Hermiones face soon got a small smile on her face and she slowly walked towards Harry until she was right in front of him.**

The hall held their breath wondering what would happen.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their actions. Harry was more of a big brother or best friend.

**Hermione opened her arms and then hugged Harry.**

**Harry returned the hug.**

The hall let out their breaths some in disappointment or hope…one of those was Daphne.

"**Thank you Harry…I hope one day you will be able to a at least forgive Ronald but I understand if you don't want to be friends with him anymore." she said with a small smile.**

**Harry had a impassive face but deep down he was actually very happy about he and Hermiones relationship being back.**

"**Remember Hermione we may be friends again…but you don't have my full trust anymore…you have to earn it back." said Harry.**

**Hermione looked a little upset at that but soon her faced became determined. "Then I will work on it Harry…I am glad that you are my friend again." she said with one more hug.**

Daphne frowned at that statement much to her mothers amusement.

**However when Harry noticed the time he turned to Neville.**

"**I got to go Nev. I will see you later and I think I have a good theory that may help you." Harry said to the boy who was quickly becoming a trusted friend of Harrys.**

"**I..I…I …Harry..I hope..y..y..you…do…well." said the stuttering boy still surprised of how he beat Ron.**

"**Harry if your studying for the tournament perhaps I can help you?" asked Hermione eager to repair the trust that she broke.**

**Harry gave her a small smile. "I am working on the clue but maybe after I figure it out I will need your help." Harry said.**

Hermione frowned at Harry but she realized that he may want some privacy from such a hard confrontation with Ron.

**Harry was walking out of the Great Hall when he noticed Daphne walking in front of him. He ran up towards her and noticed a nearby broom closet and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in. He turned around to face her after lighting the place only to be punched in the face by Daphne.**

The tired hall bursted out with laughs or chuckles for the most tired. Sirius was banging his hand on the table and Harry was blushing along with a smirking Daphne.

"**OW!" Harry cried rubbing his face. Daphne's look of anger and surprise quickly turned to a smirk of amusement.**

"**Aw did I hurt the little baby's face?" she asked in a mocking tone.**

"**You have one hell of a punch Daphne." Harry said after fixing his glasses.**

"Darn right I do Potter." she said with a friendly punch to the shoulder.

He smiled at her and her stomach flipped.

**Harry noticed her smirking face and his thoughts got the better of him. **_**'She does look rather pretty with her sapphire blue eyes and WHOA THERE BRAIN TURN IT AROUND!'**_** he thought in his mind.**

The hall chuckled but many *Ginny, the Veela's, Fan Girls and even Fan Guys* glared at Daphne.

Daphne was blushing up a storm and not looking at Harry who was also looking away with a blush.

Hermione smiled, Astrioa was smirking, Cyrus and Sirius were exchanging coins, Isabel and Remus were smiling at the blushing pair and Dumbledore himself gave a small smile. '_Ah young love…it may not be who I wished it to be with but…if young Harry is happy with her…I guess it can't be too bad.' _he thought.

**Harry shook his head and got those thoughts out of his head before turning to his Slytherin friend.**

"**Well well Mr. Potter kidnapping a lady? How rude." she said with a pretend glare.**

"**Well Ms. Greengrass I am sure kidnapping a man is not real ladylike is it?" he said with a returned glare.**

**The two stared at each other before Harry started to chuckle and so did Daphne.**

"**So Harry what do you need?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Harry smiled at her and replied back. "Well Daphne I just so happen to want to ask you something."**

**Daphne raised her brow a little higher. "Whats the question?" she asked.**

"**Say someone is using a wand. A wand that was not the right match for them would that hinder the magical ability and output of that wizard?" asked Harry.**

Nevilles eyes widened when he realized Harry was asking about his wand.

Madam Longbottom looked at her grandson with a suspicious look.

Daphne frowned but remembered the earlier conversation between Harry and Neville.

"**Yes that would hinder the magic of the user. Why anyone would do that though is beyond me. Why you'd ask?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**I have a theory about a friend of mine. You may have just solved that theory I thank you." he said with a smile.**

**Daphne's stomach flipped and she swallowed. She then smiled at Harry. "No problem Harry. Remember to let me know when you figure out that egg clue or if you need help." she said with a small smile.**

Once again the two young teens blushed at Daphnes words.

"**Don't worry I will. Thank you Daphne." he said before pulling her into their first ever hug.**

**Daphne froze but then slowly hugged him back.**

The hall *except those jealous* all said "Awww" together.

Daphne and Harry both blushed and looked away from each other.

**Daphne's cheeks had some red on them luckily the place they were in was not lit as well and Harry couldn't see it.**

"**Anytime Harry." she said with a smile.**

"**Alright I got to go train I will see you later." said Harry.**

**Both left the closet and went their separate ways.**

**Soon enough Harry made it back to the Chamber. He was walking through the main hall of it heading towards the secret path that lead to the Hall of Honor when he heard screaming.**

"**SNAKES ARE BETTER THAN LIONS!" roared Salazar.**

"**YOUR BEARD LOOKS LIKE A ICICLE!" Godric yelled back.**

"**WELL YOUR-**

"**SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" cried Harry who walked into his room.**

Sirius whistled and then spoke "Damn pup you got some guts standing up to the Founders…even in painting form." said Sirius.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at how childish their founders sounded when fighting.

This got them thinking about their own rivalry with each other. Some of the older years saw the childish and broken feud and how it was started on rumor and gossip alone…and no one knew the better.

"**I am ready to start training Godric." said Harry.**

**Godric immediately forgot about his argument with Salazar and brightened up significantly.**

"**Well then my boy lets head on over to the Hall meet me in the armory." said Godric.**

**Harry nodded his and was about to go before Rowena and Helga came running into the painting.**

"**Harry dear wait." Helga said out of breath.**

"Do you think they figured out the clue?" asked Susan.

"Most likely they are super smart." said Hannah.

"**What it is Rowena and Helga?" asked Harry.**

**Godric and Salazar also turned to look at the two ladies.**

"**We figured out the eggs clue!" Rowena said with glee.**

"I knew it." said Susan as the hall started to whisper and get excited.

"**Really thats great! Whats the clue?" asked Harry.**

**Helga stepped in at this one. "Harry dear we don't know the clue but we know how to learn the clue." she said.**

**Harry frowned but still listened.**

"**You have to listen to the egg underwater because that screech was the sound of the Mer people of the lake!" said Rowena.**

"Oh of course I should have known!" said Hermione with a groan.

Harry chuckled at that and Daphne herself felt a bit dumb for not thinking of it.

"Well now at least I know." said Harry.

**Harry looked super happy at that but soon enough Godric interrupted.**

"**Well then young Harry now that we know how the to get the clue lets go over to the hall and begin are lessons." he said.**

**Harry nodded his head and made his way to the Hall of Honor.**

**Harry went into the armory area of the Hall like Godric asked and Gondor was sleeping in the corner right under Godrics portrait.**

"**Well my boy lets begin with how strong and fit you are." said Godric.**

"Hah Potter is basically a twig compared to me." said Ron with a sneer.

**Harry felt a little self concuss about being small. His dad was scrawny he was told but he was unnaturally scrawny due to the Durselys abuse of him.**

"WHAT!" cried most in the hall.

Harry cringed greatly at that.

"Harry did they…abuse you?" asked Remus with a shake in his voice.

"…..Yes….." said Harry in a little voice.

"What was that Harry?" said a growling Sirius.

"I SAID YES OK!" Harry said and his magic blasted its essence all over the place.

He started to cry from letting it out.

"Why did they do it?" asked Remus with a growl.

"They never loved me hell they didn't think I was worth anything they only cared about my suffering…they wanted to "stamp" the magic out of me." Harry said in a small voice.

Remus was actually growling along with Sirius.

Many of the students who actually liked Harry were grumbling and muttering angrily.

Snape was sneering at the treatment of Harry and was reminded of his own childhood…and was secretly planning on killing Petunia.

The Weasley twins planned on pranking the shit out of them.

Hermione wanted to call the cops and put them in jail.

Daphne wanted to destroy them.

McGonagall was about to turn and rant to Dumbledore about the boys placement but stopped dead when she noticed the Headmaster.

The whole hall went silent when they noticed the Headmaster.

Dumbledore had his fists clenched and his magical aura around him was sparking blue sparks and his twinkle in his eyes were gone replaced with a cold look. He had tears running down his face and wind started to blow from inside. His aura spread around the room it was radiating anger, sadness and regret. Everyone even Harry was scared of the powerful Headmaster. Suddenly sparks started getting violent. They started shooting out at the ground and the blue aura surrounded Dumbledore like a tornado of magical energy.

However before it could get even worse *and it was pretty bad and it was just a medium anger* Dumbledore suddenly raised his hands with a look of determination in his eyes and all the aura began to fade back into the Headmaster. The whirlwind stopped and soon the hall was as it was…except very quite.

Dumbledore took a breath before continuing to speak. "My apologies I was upset at the situation that young Harry had to go through." said Dumbledore.

Everyone seemed to except this but all still felt bad for the abused boy. Sirius and Remus kept muttering death threats to the Dursleys while Daphne and Hermione each held a hand.

Flitwick *after getting his anger out* continued to read.

"**Well then my boy seeing as you are able to use my own sword pretty well I suggest you summon it." said Godric.**

**Harry looked puzzled. "Summon it sir?" he asked Godric.**

"**Correct my sword has a enchantment that will allow it to come out of my hat for those in times of need or directly to my heir." said Godric.**

"Wow thats cool." said Collin Creevy.

"**Just raise out your hand and call for the sword." said Godric.**

**Harry did just that and raised his hand. Suddenly the sword appeared into Harry's hand. "Wicked." said Harry.**

The one unknown 5th year growled at that. _'He must have used dark magic to summon that sword. He is fooling Godric and manipulating the paintings to get along with Slytherin…we all know he was completely EVIL!'_ unknown teen thought.

**Godric and Harry began working on sword techniques and also a daily physical workout schedule. "Even a wizard needs a back up weapon and no heir of mine is not going to not use my sword." said Godric.**

**After a few more hours of grizzling training a sweaty and tired Harry Potter headed to the Chamber.**

**After saying good night to Sarota and Salazar Harry took the egg and went into the wash room.**

Everyone in the hall was excited. They were going to learn the CLUE!

**Harry got into the tub that was inside it and washed up before grabbing the egg opening it up and putting his head under. When he went down he heard it. A beautiful melody playing from the egg with voices coming from it.**

The hall leaned forward eager to here what the clue was.

_**Come seek us where our voices sound,**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground,**_

_**And while you're searching ponder this;**_

_**We've taken what you'll sorely miss,**_

_**An hour long you'll have to look,**_

_**And to recover what we took,**_

_**But past an hour, the prospect's black,**_

_**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.**_

The hall was filled with murmurs and questions.

"What does it mean?" asked Cho Chang.

"I don't know apparently there is going to be something each Champion will miss somewhere." said Roger Davis.

Soon enough everyone let Flitwick continue reading.

**Harry closed the egg and brought it back up. Quickly drying off and putting on some night clothes he rushed over to his desk. He grabbed some parchment and got a quill and quickly wrote down what the egg said.**

"Thats smart." said Cedric with a nod.

**After that Harry put the Golden Egg by his desk and soon enough laid down into bed closed his eyes and went to sleep.**

"Thats the end of the chapter." said Flitwick who closed the book.

The hall all yawned and Dumbledore chuckled before announcing that everyone must head back to their dorms and they would continue reading tomorrow.

Harry was rolled back down to the Hospital Wing and after one by one each of those who came to say good night left until it was just Harry and Daphne.

Daphne rubbed Harry's hand gentle and Harry gave a tired smile.

"Good night Daphne." Harry said before his eyes closed and soon fell asleep.

Daphne giggled quietly before taking a risk like a Gryffindor leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead before whispering "Good night Harry."

She leaned back up with a blush on her cheeks before running off to catch up with her family.

Unknown to Daphne when she kissed his forehead Harry Potter smiled.

**DONE! Hoped you liked it. I will work on the next one right away. Don't worry guys I will try my hardest to work on this story as much as I can. Thank you all for your reviews and offers to adopt the story. I find it flattering that some would offer to continue my story for me. Despite this however I am a man who likes to try and finish things through *that includes High School* and thus don't plan on giving up on this story anytime soon. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Date Crisis and Wand Helpers

**WOW! The amount of reviews for the last chapter was beyond words. I am glad people like this story. Anyways onto more important matters that concern the story. The unknown 5th year is a OC one thats very important for the later arc that I have planed. Also about Harry forgiving Hermione in book don't worry…it won't last forever but Hermione and Harry need to be at least friends up until then. Don't worry Harry will never become 'best friends' with her again and Daphne and her will never really agree. In this chapter we get into the Yule Ball Date crisis and we also see the 'benefits' from training with Godric *smirks and twirls sword* ok guys before I let you get to the chapter let me introduce you to a dear friend of mine….DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter, Star Wars, Percy Jackson, Hero's of Olympus, Pokemon, Skyrim, Pirates of the Caribbean, Destiny, Halo, Once Upon a Time, and…you get the idea.**

**Chapter 10: Date Crisis and Wand Helpers**

Harry awoke to the sound of Madam Pomfrey moving around his bed checking out if he was strong enough to move on his own. While he felt significantly better than yesterday he still felt exhausted. He remembered his future self said that it took three whole days for him to heal. Harry sighed after he swallowed a energy potion. He felt some energy return to him enough for the day.

"Well Mr. Potter it appears your ready to head to the hall." said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry smiled at her in reply. "I am ready Madam Pomfrey. I hope the others are already there." he said.

Madam Pompfrey smirked and soon began rolling his bed down towards the Great Hall.

Soon enough he was rolled into the hall. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. He for some reason however didn't seem to care when he noticed Daphne smiling at him from her seat. He gave her a small wave his head still tingling from when she kissed his forehead last night. He smiled at the feeling until he realized he was right next to Daphne who was sitting by her family along with Hermione, Sirius and Remus.

"Morning pup." said Sirius. Sirius looked a lot better from when he first arrived. His hair was more groomed and he didn't smell like a wet dog anymore. He looked cleaner and wore more finer clothes than before and had a grin on his face. Harry thought he looked good for when he first saw him.

Soon enough everyone filled in including those Harry didn't like. Fudge and Umbridge had no doubt planned something for Harry with the looks they were giving him and Lucius was looking at Harry with a look of anger.

Soon enough everyone was reading to continue reading. Flitwick handed the book to the next person to read which was Professor Sprout. Sprout opened the book and began to read.

**Chapter 9: Date Crisis and Nevilles New Wand**

**After just a few days of Godric's training and Helga's new nutrition potion Harry Potter was no long the skinny short young man. Instead Harry Potter stood tall around the height of a tall 5th year nearing the height of a 6th year and had a visible six pack abs and good sized muscles on his arms. He had strong legs and fast reflexes thanks to both his Seeker training and natural instincts.**

"Oh la la I wouldn't mind waking up to THAT in the morning." said Fleur Delacour who licked her lips.

Her little sister and basically all the Veela and even some non Veela of Beabaxtons looked at Harry with even greater lust.

"Now that sounds like a handsome man." said Lavander with a giggle and looked at Harry with some lust.

Harry was in shock. That was him? That sounded like some male model or sports star he saw in Muggle magazines.

Hermione was approving not of his looks but his physical health. "Thats good you always were unnaturally skinny and its good to see you get into shape." said Hermione.

Daphne on the other hand was blushing at the mental images which also lead to some more…'naughty' thoughts. _'I wonder if he is just as big under hi- WHOA there Daphne keep it polite, keep it polite.'_ she thought in her head while blushing up a storm.

After everyone got their shock out of the way *and Sirius trying to convince Harry to start having a Veela party* Sprout continued to read.

**Harry had not left the Hall in perhaps three days using his House Elf friend Dobby to bring him food and water. Currently while normally he would be in Charms he was down in the Hall of Honor training with Godric.**

**Harry swung his sword left with his right hand parrying with the incoming enemy blade. Harry then rolled away from the large swing his opponent used and quickly when he got to his knees raised his shield and blocked the next slash. He then quickly stood up and quickly lashed out with his sword swinging it at unnatural speeds and knocked his opponents shield away and then chopped off his sword and shield arms before putting his sword at his opponents neck.**

The hall was silent at that. Everyone looked at Harry with wide eyes. The hall broke into whispers at but at that.

"He is a expert with that sword!"

"His maneuver was a good maneuver I most likely could not do that."

"Harry using a sword and shield? COOL!"

Many of the Purebloods thought different thoughts.

'_He was using a old Muggle and Wizard weapon…not his wand…why?'_

"Wow good job pup your a natural." said Sirius with a smile.

Harry smiled at the praise a bit shocked himself that he got that good with the sword.

Sprout got everyone's attention back and continued to read.

"**Good job Harry, now allow the dummy to repair itself." said Godric from his painting.**

**Soon enough the panting Harry watched as his 'opponent' a magical life-like dummy rebuilt its self and collected the weapons it had and put them back into the armory box. Gondor was watching his newest lord with intrest knowing that the young lord would become powerful.**

"**Thanks..*huff*..Godric..*huff*..I..think..I..*huff* did..better." said a panting Harry. Harry sheathed the Sword of Gryffindor next to his left thigh and hooked his shield on his back. He then sat down on the nearby bench taking a drink of water from the bottle he had Dobby bring him.**

"**You did well my boy but you still have a long way to go before you could ever hope to challenge me or Salazar." said Godric.**

"**I don't get it. No one uses swords, bows, spears or any muggle weapon their mostly just for show. Why learn how to use them?" Harry asked.**

**Godric frowned at that. "Training with muggle weapons not only helps your physical fitness and reflexes but it also allows you to be able to adapt to certain situations. Imagine if you have lost your wand or it was taken but you had a sword. Would you not have to use your sword to fight off the enemy?" he replied.**

"Thats true." said Hermione with a thoughtful look on her face.

Daphne did not like the look on Hermiones face which showed her looking like she was planning something.

Neville however liked the idea of using swords and shields for battle instead of wands. _'Purebloods be damned.'_ he thought. However one sight of his Grandmother put his courage to shame.

**Harry could not argue with that logic. He never really could argue with the Founders who were wise beyond Harry ever imagined. He sat their for a few more minutes before speaking to Godric again. "The Second Task takes place in the lake no doubt and they plan on taking something from me. I have enjoyed and appreciate the training but I believe its time for me to focus on the upcoming task." he said.**

"True if Harry wants to survive and do his best he needs to study on the task and lake." said Susan Bones.

"True even if I am voting for Cedric I sure hope Harry does ok." said Hannah Abott.

"**It is fine my boy you might wish to speak to that Slytherin friend of yours." he said with a smirk and mischief in his eyes. Harry groaned at that.**

"Uh oh. I think their teasing Harry about Daphne." said Hermione with a giggle.

Daphne blushed a bit at that and looked at Harry who was not looking at her but she noticed the pink tinge to his cheeks. She smiled a small smile.

"**How many times do I tell you guys theres nothing between us!" he said waving his arms out in dramatic fashion.**

Daphne frowned at that. _'Does he not like me that way?'_ she thought a sad thought. She looked at Harry who was still blushing but he was smiling at her a bit. Her stomach flip flopped again.

'_I hope thats not the case.'_ she thought and smiled back at him.

Many girls however DID believe this especially one Ginny Weasley who had VERY naughty thoughts with the image of the Harry Potter from the book.

**Godric smirked at Harry and chuckled. "Of course not. You might as well run off my boy. I have a game of cards scheduled with Sal." Godric said.**

**As payback for teasing Harry as Harry walked out he called back to Godric. "Going to lose for the ten thousandth time."**

"**HEY!" Godric yelled back.**

The hall laughed at that especially the Gryffindors.

Sirius was patting Harry's leg while laughing. "That was good pup." he said.

**Harry chuckled as he walked back down into the Chamber. He washed up and put on new clean clothes with his trusty wand his holster. He quickly looked in his room to check on Hedwig and Zarina. Hedwig was out flying and Zarina was slithering her way towards him.**

**{**_**Masssster itsss good to sssee you I am going to hunt with Sssarota.**_**} said the little snake.**

**Harry smiled at how much Zarina looked up to Sarota. He replied back to his friend. {**_**Thats good Zarina I am glad. Be careful out in the forest.**_**}**

**Harry continued to walk on as Zarina slithered to Sarota's room eager for hunting.**

"I can't believe I am saying this but that is probably my favorite snake ever." said Sirius.

Remus fake gasped and patted his friends back. "Its ok Padfoot we always knew you had a thing for snakes." Remus said before Sirius slapped his hand with a laugh.

**Harry exited the Chamber and after having a short conversation with Myrtle he walked down towards the entrance to Hogwarts. Once he got there he slowly opened the giant doors and left the castle with his warming charms and books with him. He walked down the cold grass until he made it to the lake as which he saw them building something out on the lake. They looked like stands and docks.**

"Whelp that kind of gets rid of the secret of where the next task is going to be." said Seamus.

"Thats true why even bother with the clue." said Dean.

Katie sighed before replying to the two boys. "The clue was not meant to show where the task would take place but instead what the task was about." she said.

"Ohhh." both boys said.

**Harry smirked at that and soon went down near a nice tall shady tree near the water. He sat down and pulled out his books that he brought. He opened up the one about the creatures of the lake of Hogwarts. He began reading while occasionally checking to see if anyone was coming.**

**For a few hours Harry just sat there and read. He read about the Giant Squid that inhabited the lake and the Grindlows that were vicious in packs. He read about the underwater Mermaid city and that is what Harry really wanted to know about. The city was hard to find and the only few people to have visited were wise and kind wizards. He also read about the lakes depth and temperature during the seasons.**

"Thats a lot of good things to look up Harry. I am glad your taking this seriously." said Hermione.

"I agree with Granger your doing the right thing Harry." said Daphne.

Hermione frowned at her last name being used and felt it mean and impolite.

**However soon enough Harry noticed the time. He realized it was nearly dinner and decided to finish reading in the Chamber with some food. He made his way up towards the castle with the sun setting behind him. He then entered the Great Hall and most people looked at him with interest. He simply grabbed a plate of food from the Gryffindor table before walking out back down towards the Chamber.**

**He made his way into his room and sat down at his desk and continued to read while eating his dinner. He read more about the types of fish and how vision under the water was fuzzy and hard to see. He wrote that down on his notes that he would bring to Daphne tomorrow which was a Saturday. Soon enough he had finished both the book and his dinner. He had Dobby take the plate back to the kitchens and soon laid down and went to sleep.**

The hall was impressed with the young man who was actually doing a good job on researching the task and tournament itself and even training his psychical health so he could move around easier.

However Professor Sprout had read a head a bit and paled greatly at what she read.

"Professor would you please continue the chapter." asked Dumbledore.

Sprout sighed and continued to read.

**Harry immediately wished he had just stayed awake.**

"Huh?", "Why?" thought the people in the hall.

**He was drawn back into the dead of night in his dream. Except this time he was not the old muggle man who had died at the hands of the green light but instead as himself and could move at will. He was outside in the dark night and saw a small village ahead. He saw the dark manor that had haunted his dreams before but now he read the sign over it. **_**"Riddle Manor".**_** Harry instantly froze at that name. It drew back into his feared memories.**

The hall was confused at this…except for Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Dumbeldore and Moody *who was looking pretty nervous at this part*.

"What does that name mean to Harry?"

"Why has he seen that house before?"

"Its creepy looking."

These were the words that people spoke while listening to Sprout read.

**Harry suddenly felt his magic being drawn in two directions. One was pulling from his scar towards the manor itself while a tiny bit of his scar and mostly all of his magic was pulling towards a small bundle of trees in the distance. He couldn't see far but he saw a small shack sticking out from the trees. Before Harry could move however he suddenly found himself inside the manor in the upstairs.**

Everyone was silent many were scared of what Harry was seeing or feeling.

Daphne gripped Harry's hand tightly along with Hermione.

Ginny felt terrified of the name Riddle. She remembered Toms handsome face and his calm soothing voice but she also remembered his cruel laugh and taunting remarks.

**Harry suddenly heard voices. He creeped around the corner towards a door way. The voices were clear now and he could here them.**

"**Wormtail…I require substance…" gasped a wheezily cold voice that came from the cancer giant chair.**

**Harry got angry when Peter Pettigrew otherwise known as Wormtail the man who betrayed his family bowed meekly to the chair.**

The hall gasped at that. Was Harry having a dream? Or a vision?

Dumbledore sighed at this while Fudge, Umbridge and Lucius looked nervous. They already knew of Sirius Blacks innocence but they didn't know it in the book. They feared what would happen if the innocent man was caught…and what they would do to him.

"**Y..y..es..my..lord..r..right…a..away." he stuttered before quickly grabbing a bottle of sorts and handing it towards the chair.**

**What ever was in the chair drank what was in the bottle until he handed it back to Wormtail who bowed meekly once again. He set the bottle down and stood awaiting his next command.**

"**Are…plan…is..nearing…completion..Harry..Potter…shall..be….the..final…piece…of…the..plan..and..then…he…will..DIE!" the thing growled out.**

The hall gasped at that.

"If this is a vision someone is planning to kill Harry and Wormtail is helping him!" said Susan Bones.

From hearing this from the book Amelia Bones turned towards Tonks and immediately began speaking. "I want all details of this conversation and the location that Mr. Potter was dreaming about right now. Write it down we will need it if we are going to catch the rat. If it is a vision or not we need to be sure."

Daphne hearing this felt her heart beat faster in a worried pace. She gripped Harry's hand even tighter.

"**Of..c..c..course..my..my..lord…i..it…sh..shouldn't be..l..long…now..Barty..is..no.d..doubt..p..pla..playing..hi..his..par..part..well." stuttered Wormtail who flinched when the thing let out a wheezy laugh.**

"BARTY!" cried many of the adults turning to Barty Crouch who had his hands raised but a pale look on his face. "I swear to you I am not planning to kill Mr. Potter. I promise!" he cried out.

"We can't be sure Barty. Your staying up with us. Until proven otherwise your a top suspect in a plot to murder Mister Potter." said Amelia.

Harry felt like they were missing something..something important. Harry turned to look at the front table and his eyes caught Moody's. Moody's eyes were on Barty Crouch with a look of glee in his eyes. Harry saw him take a swig from his bottle and made a note in his head to monitor how often and at what time he drinks it.

"**Yes..Barty is..a..loyal servant….I expect..him..to do well…as..for..you..Wormtail…I..require…your…service…I..need you..to..milk..Nagini once again…she..wont bite..hehehehehe."**

**The unknown man spoke before Wormtail whimpered and a giant snake slowly slithered around from behind the chair and moved towards Wormtail. Before Harry could get a look at the mastermind of the plot Harry suddenly awoke in bed sweating and panting.**

"That was creepy." said a shivering first year.

Daphne silently agreed. She never wanted to feel that fear again.

**Harry noticed the time and it was around 5:30am. He got up and put on some pants and then began his morning workout. He did 20 pushups and 30 sit-ups along with running laps around the Chambers main hall. Eventually he was sweating greatly and breathing in air slowly.**

Ginny licked her lips at thought of Harry looking like that.

**Harry washed up and got dressed and went up to the Great Hall to try and find Neville ands Daphne. He walked on down and when he entered he saw not only Daphne but also Neville. Harry looked over at Neville and looked at his wand. He planned on asking the boy about it soon and walked over and sat next to Neville.**

**Neville turned and smiled at Harry. "Morning Harry. How is the clue search going?" asked Neville.**

**Harry smiled at his friend before replying to him. "Its going well Neville intact I have already solved the clue."**

**Nevilles eyes widened at that. "Really thats great Harry." he said with a smile.**

"I just noticed that Neville hasn't stuttered once yet." said Alica to Katie.

"Yeah thats pretty unlike Neville." Katie replied back.

Neville overheard the conversation and frowned.

"**Thanks Nev, now I have something to ask you. Who's wand is that?" Harry asked pointing down towards Nevilles wand.**

Hermione slapped Harry's arm. "Harry that was rude." she said in a disappointed tone that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley…and he didn't like that.

Daphne didn't either and she frowned once again at the muggleborn.

**Neville immediately paled and pulled out his wand. "W..w..why?" he stuttered.**

"Spoke to soon." said Katie.

Alica nodded her head in agreement.

**Harry gave Neville a small smile. "Look Nev I can see something wrong with your wand. Its not a perfect match for you and thus is harder to do magic with." said Harry.**

**Neville got his color back but still frowned and he sighed before replying. "It was my dads wand…my grandmother gave it to me hoping I would be just like him…but I am not." Neville said with sigh.**

**Harry immediately remembered that Neville lived with his grandmother Madam Longbottom. He never thought that Neville could have been just like him…a orphan.**

The hall was silent a bit as Neville had his head down and Madam Longbottom looked away while dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

Harry frowned at how he could have ignored Nevilles predicament.

**Harry gave Neville a small smile and pat on the back. "I don't know what happened to your parents nor do I need to know…but I think that they would be proud of you if you had your own wand…and showed the world the great name of House Longbottom." he said to his friend.**

**Neville was silent for a moment looking down at the wand in his hands before looking up at Harry with a smile. "Thank you Harry…for understanding…and giving me a good pep talk." he said.**

**Harry chuckled before patting Neville on the back one more time before standing up. "Just try to get a new wand soon mate. I have a feeling that if you do the school will be in one hell of a surprise." Harry said.**

Dumbledore smiled proudly at Harry without Harry knowing. Despite his horrible criminal acts towards Harry and his family the old wizard did care about the boy…which is why he was devoting almost all effort to find a solution to remove that scar without having Harry do it himself…with the aid of the one who gave it to him.

Sirius and Remus pat Harry on the back with proud smiles. "Well done pup just like the pep talks your old man used to give me about my family." Sirius said with a smile.

Harry smiled at that glad to be hearing more about his dad.

Neville on the other hand looked over at his grandmother who looked back at him.

She nodded her head with a small smile.

**Harry stood up and walked away making his way down the halls of Hogwarts before quickly turning around to grab the one who was silently following him.**

**He smirked down at Daphne. "Got you." he said.**

**Daphne for one looked shocked at Harry.**

"Impressive feat Potter." said Tracy with a smirk towards Daphne.

Daphne scowled at her best friend while blushing at Harry.

**Daphne was having to look up a bit to see Harry's eyes…something that a few days ago she had to look a little down. Daphnes heart beat increased at this and the fact that he looked like one of those professional Quidditch players in the Prophet.**

Daphne blushed harder and harder. Her family was grinning at her while most Slytherins looked interested while some *Junior Death Eaters* looked disgusted.

Ginny was gritting her teeth towards the blonde who was hitting on 'her' Harry.

**Daphne got her voice back in a minute and smirked in reply and spoke to the young man in front of her. "Well well well Mr. Potter look at you. Hmm did you try to fix that mop that you call hair?" she asked.**

Sirius laughed out loud and slapped Cyrus back saying "She's good HAHA!"

Harry scowled at Daphne and Daphne smirked in reply…causing Harry to blush.

**Harry frowned and stepped back from the girl in front of him. "Come on Daphne anything else?" he said with a playful smirk.**

**Daphne walked around him looking him up and down like she was examining a statue. "Hmmm your clothes?" she asked once again.**

**Harry groaned and replied "Nope try again."**

**Daphne finally decided to let it end and said "You grew."**

**Harry smiled at that and nodded his head. "Yep a good friend of mine created a nice potion mixture that helped with my nutrition of course training psychical helped." he said.**

'_**Hell yeah it did.'**_** thought Daphne.**

The hall laughed at the blushing Daphne including Harry who was smiling at her.

**Harry motioned for Daphne to follow him and they walked down the deserted hall of Hogwarts. "So it was Longbottom's wand you were talking about hmm?" she said with a raised eyebrows.**

**Harry nodded his head. "Yeah guy seems powerful but it always bothered me how hard it was for him to preform magic. I tracked it to his wand and it turns out I was right." he said.**

"**What was the problem?" Daphne asked.**

**Harry smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry he told me in trust. I can't say."**

"Stupid Potter….still bloody noble." Daphne said with a eye roll.

Neville looked at Harry with respect and gratitude.

"**Ah I understand." Daphne said.**

**They continue to walk a bit in comfortable silence until Harry spoke up again.**

"**I figured out the clue." he said.**

**Daphne looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Really and what was it about?" she asked.**

"**Its taking place in the lake with something that I care about will be taken to the bottom most likely the mermaid village and I got one hour to find it before its gone forever." he said.**

"That seems a little…harsh if its something really important." said Susan Bones.

"Don't worry its not really gone forever they just lose the task." said Ludo with a smile.

**Daphne frowned at that and was about to reply until they came across Hermione who looked at Harry with a smile.**

"**Harry!" she cried bounding foreword. She walked over to him with a smile on her face…ignoring Daphne.**

"**Harry I have been looking all over for you Professor McGonagall has a announcement in the Great Hall." she said. Hermione turned and noticed Daphne and frowned.**

"**Oh hello Daphne." she said.**

"**Granger." Daphne nodded her head Ice Queen Persona in full form.**

"Uh oh. Girl fight." said Sirius.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please Sirius Harry is more of a brotherly friend than anything…I am just probably confused about not knowing why he is with Daphne." she said.

**Hermione frowned at the hostile tone but just turned to Harry. "Come on Harry we got to hurry." she said and grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Harry waved a small goodbye to Daphne as he was dragged away by Hermione.**

The hall chuckled at that but Harry felt annoyance towards Hermione. _'She shouldn't just DRAG me around…I am not the same little boy like before…she hasn't earned back the full trust yet.' _he thought.

**Soon enough Hermione had dragged him into the hall with all houses 3rd years and up all sitting around. The tables were all moved away or vanished entirely. Harry was dragged over to Neville by Hermione.**

**He noticed Daphne sitting by Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini.**

Daphne gave small smiles towards her two friends who smiled in return.

**Soon enough in came McGonagall.**

"**Attention…attention." she said getting everyone to quite down. Ron was sitting in-between Seamus and Dean was still talking a bit so she walked over and slapped his hand with her ruler.**

The hall laughed as Ron's face grew red as his hair.

"**Now that I have your attention its time for my announcement." she began to speak. "As per tradition during the Tri Wizard Tournament there is going to be a Yule Ball." she said.**

"OH MY GOSH YES!" squealed most of the girls while most of the guys groaned. Daphne didn't really like balls but she was some how hoping that Harry would ask her.

That was exactly the thoughts going through most of the girls in the hall but Harry was looking directly at Daphne. _'I know who I am going to ask…I only hope she says yes.'_ he thought.

**Most of the girls started chatting excitedly while most of the guys groaned but not Harry. Infact he felt like this was a opportunity…not only for having some fun but also for a chance to see if he could learn something new. He knew that being a lord he would be invited to balls in the future and thus this was practice for him.**

"Thats actually not that bad of a reason." said Remus with a thoughtful look.

"Besides are little Prongslet needs to get some party time." Sirius said with a look of mischief.

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius behavior getting used to his excited immature godfather.

"**Dance lessons are available if needed. All champions please stay behind with me. The rest of you are dismissed." McGonagall said.**

**As most people left soon it was only Cedric and Harry still in there with McGonagall.**

"**Now boys the other two know about this but you are required to do an opening dance. As such you will need to find a partner and might want to take some of those lessons. You may go Mr. Diggory." said McGonagall.**

**Cedric nodded his head and with a small smile towards Harry walked out. Harry turned towards McGonagall wondering why he was to stay.**

"**Mr. Potter I would like to discuss you not returning to Gryffindor Tower during curfew as well as your changed appearance." she said with raised eyebrows.**

"Oh boy shake down time." said a random Gryffindor.

Ron smirked in anticipation to see Harry get in trouble…to bad for him he didn't know that Harry had expected this.

**Harry had expected this.**

Rons smirk fell and he frowned.

**He knew that someone would question his appearance and thus had a alibi ready for it.**

"**Professor I have been eating more healthy as well as exercising for the tournament. I was ill prepared for the rugged terrain of the First Task and only by my ability did I manage to survive." he said.**

**He saw McGonagall flinch when he mentioned his ability and even tho he was lying about being ill prepared for the First Task he wasn't lying about the exercise and eating healthy.**

"You shouldn't lie to a professor Harry." Hermione said with a disappointed frown. Harry *annoyed at her* replied back. "Professors are not gods Hermione and due to the way they handled security for my years here I don't give them the respect as teachers but as their abilities as wizards and where their loyalties stand." he said in determination.

Daphne had over heard this and smiled at Harry. Liking how Harry was maturing a bit more.

"**Oh very well Mr. Potter. I just wanted to ask. Very well you may go." she said with a wave of her hand.**

**Harry nodded and left the hall but was surprised to see Cedric outside waiting for him.**

"**Hey Harry." he said with a smile.**

"**Hello Cedric." Harry replied a little confused about Cedric waiting for him.**

"Why did you wait for the cheater Ced?" asked Hufflepuff Zacharis Smith.

Cedric and many of the Hufflepuffs frowned at him. "I thought for sure we all knew that Harry was innocent." Cedric said glaring at the boy.

Zacharis scowled before replying "Its obvious he is lying Harry is just a attention seeker taking away Hufflepuffs glory." he said.

Cedric frowned and remembered the earlier words of their founder when she learned of how they treated Harry.

"_Calm yourself Godric they didn't just hurt our heir my house was responsible as well..truly a shame no matter what my houses status is among the world today they should be kind loyal people..not…not like that." said Helga._

Before he could tell this to Zacharis, Susan and Hannah spoke first.

"Did you already forget that are founder spoke about thats the type of talk and thoughts that made her angry with us?" said Susan.

"Yeah Smith she said that she didn't care where her house stood on popularity all she cared about was us learning and us being kind and caring." said Hannah.

Zacharis just scowled and turned to listen to his Head of House read.

"**I just wanted to apologize for my house mates treatment of you. I told them not to wear those stupid badges but most didn't listen…in fact I think it was just me, Susan and Hannah who didn't." he said.**

**Harry was touched. The young man who he barley knew trusted him more than his own house mates. Harry smiled a genuine smile at Cedric. "Thank you Cedric that means a lot to me. Please tell Susan and Hannah I said thank you to." he said to the Hufflepuff.**

**Cedric smiled in reply. "No problem Harry I hope you do well." he said before turning to leave.**

"Thank you Cedric." Harry said towards the Hufflepuff.

Cedric nodded his head in reply. "Your welcome Harry." he replied.

Susan and Hannah both blushed towards Harry who said the same thing towards them. "Your welcome Harry." they said while blushing up a storm.

Daphne didn't like how they were blushing. _'Stupid, charming Gryffindor.' _she thought to herself.

**Harry watched Cedric walk off and turned around and started heading towards the Chamber. He had plans to ask his ancestors advice for the ball coming up. When he got to the Chamber and told his ancestors about the ball Rowena and Helga smiled brightly before stating one obvious question.**

"**Who are you going with?" they asked.**

**Harry had not thought about that. He thought over he would like to go with and that list was pretty small. He didn't trust Hermione enough to take her as a mere friend and the only other girl he truly liked…well he didn't know if she wanted to reveal to the public or her parents that she was friends with the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived'.**

Daphne frowned and gripped Harry's hand. "You can't get rid of me that easily Potter." she said with care.

Harry smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"You have are permission Mr. Potter. We knew your parents in school and out of school. I just ask to treat my daughter well." said Cyrus who smiled slightly at Harry.

Harry nodded his head and turned towards Daphne and smiled.

"If only my future self heard that message." Harry said with a chuckle.

Daphne let out a small laugh. "If only." she said.

"**I guess I could ask one girl I know." Harry said with shrug despite having butterflies in his stomach at the thought.**

"**Yes yes its important to have a date before even attempting to learn to dance and all of that." said Rowena with a wave of her hand.**

"**Sal and Godric wouldn't be much help with this as us…they may have gone to plenty of balls in are time but we are the ones who actually did anything really." said Helga.**

**Harry understood that Godric and Salazar seemed more like warriors and wizard duelers than people who liked to dance or go to balls.**

"Understatement." said Sirius remembering how much of the jokester Godric really was.

**Soon after that little discussion Harry exited the Chamber to try and find Daphne.**

**He walked down the hall ways passing many guys asking girls or girls asking some guys. He noticed Cho Chang being asked by Cedric Diggory.**

Cho and Cedric blushed as both had small crushes on the other.

**Harry reminded himself to congratulate the Hufflepuff champion if Cho said yes. Cho was said to be one of the smartest Ravenclaws in the school and was a great seeker much like Cedric. They would make a good team.**

Once again Cedric and Cho blushed and got even redder when some of their housemates started cat calling.

**He was passing by some third years around the second floor before he noticed Neville running towards him.**

"**Harry!" he said out loud.**

**Harry had never seen Neville this excited so energetic that it was kind of a shock for the young lord.**

"**Look!" he said holding up a wand.**

**Not just any wand Harry noticed but an entirely new wand. Harry looked surprised for a moment before closing his eyes and used his new found magic sense to see the difference now. He was shocked to discover that the wand was a perfect match and the young mans power had increased.**

**Harry opened his eyes and gave Neville a blinding smile. "Congratulations Nev. I knew you could find a wand perfect for you." Harry said to the young man who was quickly becoming Harry's second most trusted friend.**

Neville smiled at Harry who smiled back. He looked and saw his grandmother looking at him with proud face and he looked back at her with a smile.

Many of the Gryffindors patted the young man on the back with the exception of a few people those were Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Cormac and the unknown 5th year.

Daphne smiled at Harry and found herself glad that Harry found a friend who he could trust. However he heart lifted when it mentioned 'second most' hoping that she was his most trusted friend…and that maybe they could be something more.

Hermione however frowned at how quickly Neville surpassed her in Harry's trust. _'Thats not fair! Harry and I have known each other longer! I said sorry that should be enough!' _she thought in frustration.

**Neville smiled back. "Thank you Harry. You are a good friend. I am glad I can trust you." he said.**

**Harry felt great after hearing that. For so long Harry had relied on no one but himself and then relied on others but now he felt great pride that someone thought they could rely on him. It felt very good.**

"**I have always got your back Nev. If you need anything come find me." he said to the young man in front of him.**

**Neville smiled back before quickly walking off.**

"**Now where are you going?" asked Harry to his retreating friend.**

"**Going to pluck up some courage and ask out the girl I have a crush on!" Neville called back in determination.**

"GO NEVILLE!" cried most of Gryffindor while Neville blushed immensely.

Harry gave his friend a thumbs up along with Sirius and Remus.

One Hufflepuff however Hannah Abott *who was very close to the young boy* felt her heart rise a bit. _'Is he going to ask me?'_ she thought.

**Harry watched as Neville dissapered into the crowd before chuckling and making his way towards were Daphne was most likely was. **

**On his way he continued to pass people planning dates. He saw Fred and George Weasley asking Angelina and Alica out and even Collin Creevy was asking out someone.**

Colin blushed at that as Fred and George smirked towards the girls mentioned who smirked back giving the two boys winks.

**When Harry got into the library *one of Daphnes favorite parts of the castle* he noticed many crying girls who choked out a few words that he understood.**

"**How could he reject me?"**

"**Already have a date? HOW!"**

"**How could that Seeker ignore this Snitch?"**

"**Who got their claws into THE Viktor Krum?"**

Viktor groaned out loud and banged his head on the table.

Harry felt sympathy towards the seeker understanding the horrible curse that was fame.

Hermione however blushed at this announcement knowing EXACTLY who he had most likely asked.

**He looked around and did not find any sign of Daphne but did see Hermione looking down blushing a bit and smiling slightly.**

**Harry felt a little bad towards his former best friend turned mere friend. He did miss the relationship he had with Hermione and hoped to rebuild it a bit but she had to change as he had. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't not speak to her.**

Hermione smiled at Harry happy he wished to try and rebuild the relationship they had.

Daphne however frowned at that still not truly liking the Gryffindor 'Know it all'.

Unknown to all of them however one student in Gryffindor a certain 5th year felt anger towards Harry. _'Hermione Granger is above the lying snake. She belongs with someone strong, true and loyal. Someone like me.'_ he thought with anger and a little lust.

**Harry sat down in front of her and when Hermione looked up her face turned into a bright smile. "Hi Harry." she said in a excited whisper.**

**Harry gave her a small smile. "Hello Hermione. Whats got you so flustered?" he asked her.**

**Hermione once again blushed a bit and mumbled something but Harry asked again. "I am sorry I didn't hear you?" he said.**

"**I said I got a date to the Yule Ball." she said while blushing up a story.**

"WHOA!" said most of the hall.

Hermione frowned at the surprised tones in the hall. _'And why does it surprise them that I can get a date?' _she thought in anger.

**Harry looked shocked for a moment before smiling. "Thats great Hermione. Who is the lucky guy?" he asked her.**

**Hermione smiled but shook her head. "Its a secret I promised him not to tell anyone." she said to Harry.**

**Harry shrugged. "Oh well just thought Id ask. I came over to look for someone but she's not here. I will see you later Hermione." he said before getting up to leave.**

**Hermione looked like she didn't want him to go but didn't say anything. Harry got up and left the library and decided to pull out the Marauders Map to check where she was.**

The hall looked confused except for Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius and Remus.

"Whats the Marauders Map?" asked Terry Boot.

Harry decided to explain. "The Marauders Map was a advanced piece of magic that was created by four students in their school days. It shows the entire castle including secret passages that you won't usually find. It doesn't show the Chamber of Secrets, Hall of Honor, Study of Wisdom and Dorm of Kindness. It doesn't show some passages but it also shows all occupants in the school and where they are and where they are moving. Its creators were known as Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail."

The whole hall was in awe. "Thats advanced magic for students to make." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

The hall was in awe of such a parchment but then the question arose.

"How do you activate it?" asked Collin.

"You put your wand and saw a certain passcode to reveal it. You say a different passcode to turn it back to normal." Harry said.

Once again people were so excited at how Harry had so many magical objects. First a invisibility cloak and now a map of Hogwarts? Whats next a magic mirror?

Hannah asked another question. "How did you get it?"

Harry smirked at her before responding "Oh it was given to me by two pranksters who used it for exactly the reason it was created." he said.

Everyone turned to the Weasley Twins. Both just grinned and replied "Guilty as charged." at the same time. Arthur sighed but smiled fondly while Percy looked disgusted and Bill and Charlie looked amused.

"Wait a moment!" said Susan who had just realized something.

"I just realized something. Did you say one of the creators of the map was called Wormtail?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head knowing she figured it out.

"So one of the creators was Peter Pettigrew!" she said shocked.

The hall gasped at the realization but that lead to another revelation.

"Didn't you say Wormtail was friends with your father and your fathers friends?" asked Cedric.

"Yes before he betrayed them." Harry said.

"Then that means the other Marauders were…" started Cho before turning to look at a smirking Sirius and a smiling Remus.

"It appears the jig is up Remmy." said Sirius.

"It appears it is Sirius." said Remus.

Both stood up and Sirius began to speak again. "Allow us to introduce are selves. My name is Sirius Black also known as the famous dashing, ladies man, amazing best friend, loyal comrade, energy and recklessness of the Marauders I am the ever lovable Padfoot." he said with a bow.

Remus also spoke. "I am Remus Lupin also known as the brains and reason of the Marauders I am the smart and reasonable Moony." he said.

However much to everyones shock Harry leaned up in bed with a smirk of his own on his face. "I am the newest member of the Marauders I am the rookie, the new recruit and son of a Maruader I am the youth of the Marauders I am Prongslet or Prongs Junior." Harry said with a smirk.

Fred and George were staring in awe. "So Ikle Harrykins is the son of Prongs so that means!" they said in shock.

"Prongs was James Potter the leader of the Marauders." said Harry.

Everyone looked at the group known as The Marauders. However people asked the meanings of the nicknames.

"Well its not only for secrecy there is a secret to the Marauders which is why I have not earned my own honorable nickname until then I am Prongslet or Prongs Junior." said Harry.

As this interested the whole hall everyone decided it was enough of a break and decided to get back to reading the book.

**Checking the map showed Daphne walking down towards the Great Hall. Harry then began walking towards the Great Hall. However on the way he was stopped multiple times by many girls asking if he wanted to be their date. However Harry saw something in each person. Either greed, lust or desperation. Of course many girls didn't and just asked because they could. Harry felt bad rejecting those girls but had his eyes set on asking one person.**

Sirius smirked at Harry. "Your just like your dad. Popular with the ladies but only after one." he said.

Harry smiled at that liking to hear how he was like his father.

Daphne was blushing up a storm at Harry's determination to ask her.

However multiple girls thought about Harry as a date.

Lavander and Pravati both wanted to go with Harry but not because of greed or desperation but some lust. They just wanted to also get to know the young man..his looks helped though.

Cho decided that if she and Cedric didn't work out she could try it with Harry but because she grew to like his personality. No lust or greed or even desperation.

Susan wouldn't mind being asked by Harry but didn't mind NOT being asked by him. She just wanted a fun partner and Harry was nice and she wanted to get to know him. She was not interested in a relationship at 14. She was more focused on school and helping others. No greed, lust or desperation.

Hannah did not mind Harry asking her but she was mostly hoping for the boy she liked to ask her.

However there was two girls who wanted him for those reasons.

Ginny Weasley was hoping that Harry would leave that 'Blonde Bitch' and come to her his 'true love' and she and him would have a wonderful life. She was fueled by lust, greed and desperation.

Fleur Delacour wanted the strongest male and wanted someone who could resist her allure. Not only that Harry was said to be a looker in the future and was totally loaded. Greed and lust was her reasons but not that much desperation.

**Harry had rejected a bunch of witches as he worked his way towards the Great Hall and most of them took it well. Some just wanted to go as friends and Harry had stated that he wouldn't mind getting to know some of them later as friends. Some were a bit insulted but he managed to explain to them why. Some felt upset and he calmed most of them down and some were a little angry but once again he was able to handle them.**

**As he was coming up on the Great Hall he was just talking to a person he really wanted to get to know as a friend but had to reject her.**

"**I am sorry Katie but I plan on asking someone else. I would like to get to know you better though." he said.**

Katie blushed red and many of the Gryffindors looked at her with smirks or glares.

"Well well Katie got a thing for are seeker?" asked Angelina.

"NO! I don't like like him I just want to be friends with him outside of Quidditch." she said.

True to Katies words it was explained in the book.

**Katie gave him a beaming smile. "No worries Harry you answered a good answer in fact only reason I asked was because I wanted to go as friends to get to know you better. Besides I already knew you had your eyes on someone else." she said with a smirk.**

**Harry's eyes widened. "Y…you…d..do?!" he said shocked.**

Katie blushed a bit knowing she was wrong about who she thought he was going to ask.

"**Yeah I think I have a idea. Of course she is in the library if you wanted to know Harry." Katie said before walking off.**

**Harry was confused for a second before he figured it out. **_**'She thought I was going to ask Hermione? She is more of a friend than anything.'**_** Harry thought.**

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Don't worry Harry thats exactly how I think of you." she said.

Daphne was even more relaxed at these words glad to be right about Harry and Hermione's relationship.

**Harry shook the thoughts from his head as he made his way into the hall. He saw Daphne just leaving and decided to wait for her by the entrance to not draw attention. However while he was waiting he felt a sort of pull going towards him and instantly knew who was coming.**

**He turned and saw Fleur Delacour walking towards him with a extra sway in her hips her allure focused solely on him. She smiled seductively at him and moved closer to him…way to close to him. **

***AN: I can't do French accents well nor Hagrids tone really well so just imagine the accent***

"**Hello Harry." she said with a purr.**

Many of the girls in the hall glared at Fleur while the adults looked at her with disappointment but she didn't care. She would get what she wanted.

Ginny looked like she was about to rip Fleur to pieces and Daphne looked murderous.

'_HOW DARE THAT BITCH TRY TO SEDUCE MY HARRY!'_ thought Daphne with anger. _'Wait a moment..'my' Harry? When did that happen?'_ she thought with confusion.

Harry didn't look so happy either and was frowning at Fleur.

**Harry could feel the allure strong but continued to stand strong. "Hello Fleur its a pleasant surprise to see you." he said in a calm tone.**

**Fleut smiled at him and pressed her self closer to him. "Oi it is a pleasant surprise to see you to Harry." she said in a low tone purring close to him.**

**Harry felt uncomfortable with how close she was. Years of the Dursleys abuse.**

Angry growls and scowls here and Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle when they were mentioned.

**and being a young man he didn't feel to comfortable around the Veela. She looked at him lust clearly in her eyes and allure at full strength but he wouldn't bow to her allure.**

"**Fleur what are you doing?" he asked in a calm but nervous tone.**

**Fleur grinned at him before leaning close to his ear.**

"**Giving you some attention of course. You will go to the ball with me?" she said purring close to his ears.**

**Harry had had enough and easily pushed her away *gently* and looked at her. "Fleur I don't want to go to the ball with you. Look your a very good looking young woman but I have a date in mind and your keeping me from asking her." he said.**

Fleur looked a bit shocked and hurt but that soon turned into determination. _'This Daphne can not be as beautiful as me. I am the most amazing student at Beabaxtons and no English witch is outclassing me.'_ she thought.

**Fleur looked shocked and a little hurt but her eyes gleamed again and she smiled once again at him. "We will see Harry if she says no do come find me." she said before walking away with a extra sway to her hips.**

The boys in the hall *the unmature or married, resistant or others* sighed. What half of them wouldn't give for having a chance at her.

Fleur took this smugly but saw Harry looked unaffected looking at Daphne and speaking quietly.

**As Fleur walked away Harry sighed in relief and soon enough after waiting out came Daphne. He caught her eye and motioned with his head towards abandoned class room. She nodded her head in return.**

"Wow you guys must be close to do that. Its only known to those you trust significantly." said Hermione but frowned when she realized that she used to have this type of relationship with Harry before she ruined it. "You guys must really be good friends with each other." she said a little sadly.

Harry smiled at Daphne who smirked in reply.

**As both slowly worked their way through the crowd heading towards their destination Harry noticed Daphne was stopped by several Slytherins who asked her to the ball but she either rejected them, laughed or smacked them. He smiled at her obvious dislike.**

Daphne smiled down at Harry who was laying on the bed looking at her with a smile.

"**Well Potter were here again." she said with a smirk.**

"**Come on Daphne lets be serious here." Harry said with a smile.**

**Daphne's amused act dropped and she got a look a genuine happiness on her face.**

"**Alright then Harry why did you drag me in here? Need help with something?" she asked her face confused but also he saw in her eyes a little hope.**

**Harry took a deep breath he was nervous..VERY nervous. He felt like he would crawl under his cloak and hide away forever but he summoned his courage and asked her the question.**

"**Daphne Greengrass would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Yule Ball." he said summoning some flowers. He handed them to the shocked girl and she was surprised they were her favorite flows violets.**

"Aww." said many of the witches who cooed at the romantic moment.

Daphne was blushing red but smiling up a storm unable to keep the giddiness inside her inside.

Ginny's face was completely red with rage while Fleur was growling as well.

**Harry stood there for a few minutes as Daphne's mouth was opening and closing her beautiful blue eyes wide with awe. She started the shake and suddenly Harry felt like he messed up.**

"Potter made Daphne the Ice Queen of Slytherin speechless you learn something new everyday." said Tracy to Blasie who snickered.

Daphne however looked at Harry with wide eyes. "You think you messed up? That was the most sweetest and romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." she said with a genuine happy smile.

Harry smiled back at her happy to have made her happy.

Sirius and Remus smiled towards Isabel and Cyrus who looked at their daughter and the son of the family they were once close with. The group of adults smiled a bit while Astoria squealed.

**Harry felt more nervous but before he could say anything his arms were full of a blonde haired beauty who was hugging him tightly but also sweetly and lovingly.**

**Harry's brain shut off for a few seconds before he responded and put his arms around her hugging her. For moment they just stood their hugging holding each other. Harry could smell her hair and and her scent. It smelled like honey and lemons and he found the smell intoxicating.**

Harry and Daphne blushed but no one made fun of them as this was a very touching moment.

**After a few minutes Daphne pulled away much to Harry's dislike.**

"Already like her in your arms eh Prongslet?" asked Sirius with a smirk.

Harry blushed but felt better when Daphne giggled and whispered into his ear _'I am glad you like…might want to get used to it Potter.'_ she said with a smirk. Harry was blushing hard but then returned the smirk. "I bet you'd love having my arms around you. Feeling those muscles of mine tensed agains you." he said. Isabel and Cyrus let out a laugh when Daphne blushed bet red and started to stutter a bit but soon got her mind back.

"**Thank you Harry. No one has ever done so sweet and romantic for me. I would love to go too the ball with you but I need to ask my father if its a good idea. If revealing that you and I know each other that we are friends would be bad for are family. Especially since tension seems to be rising in the Ministry." she said.**

"Slytherin at heart." chuckled Harry.

Daphne smirked at Harry. "You know you like it when I get all political." she said with a wink.

Harry chuckled.

Hermione who was a little annoyed a being ignored wondered if Daphne and her considered 'dark' family did serve the Dark Lord…despite being in good with the Potters before that may have been a ruse. It was a possibility she couldn't ignore.

**Harry couldn't find it in himself to care.**

"Of course." said Draco in a sneer tone.

He was silenced by his own housemates who seemed to be interested in the story more than anyone thought.

**She had said yes. He had planned it to try and be as perfect as possible it was his first time asking a girl on a date and he was nervous but now that she said yes he felt like he could run around the whole world.**

**Harry was so happy he didn't know that he was sending his magical essence out in sparkling emerald rays that shined and glowed with a happy aura.**

Once again people were reminded of the power that Harry possessed.

**Daphne's eyes were wide at the sight.**

"**Harry…how did you do that?" he asked.**

**Harry was confused.**

"Dumbass usually is." said Ron to Seamus and Dean and both snickered.

**He then saw what she was talking about and panicked quickly getting control.**

"**Sorry Daphne its a secret…tell you what if the date goes well maybe I could tell you?" he said with raised eyebrows.**

**Daphne nodded her head and smiled.**

"**That seems fair Mr. Potter." she smirked.**

"**Then I will see you soon Ms. Greengrass." Harry said with a bow.**

**Daphne smiled and both exited the classroom. Both saw the cost was clear and both made their ways to their respected locations. Harry to the Chamber and Daphne to the Slytherin Common room.**

"I wish you would show me the Chamber." said Hermione.

Harry frowned and replied "I am sorry Hermione but I can't trust you enough for that yet." he said.

Hermione frowned while Daphne didn't like the disappointed and angry look in the bookworms eyes.

However she didn't seem to care as Professor Sprout started to finish up the chapter.

**Harry soon enough made it his room and just laid in bed smiling a goofy smile. Without relizing it he soon dozed off with dreams of the blonde eyed beauty he had just asked out…and the warm comfort that it provided his mind. Soon enough he felt completely asleep.**

"End of the chapter." said Sprout.

"That was a very good chapter." said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes. "How about a short break before starting the next one?" he asked the hall.

The students agreed and Dumbledore let them go but they had to be back soon.

Harry just laid in the hall with Daphne's hand intertwined with his own with thoughts running through his head.

'_Daphne and I really get along and its obvious we both like each other maybe…we will work out just maybe this could be the start of something amazing.'_

**WOW THAT BEATS THE OLD LONGEST CHAPTER! This was a hard written chapter I worked on it just like I said I would. Fleur is not evil she will be a bitch for part of the story but not evil or completely insane. Now I am going to take a nice break from typing I will work on the next chapter soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
